The Arena
by belated eloquence
Summary: Percy is trained as a gladiator to kill on order without a second thought. His only wish in life to surpass the gladiator rank and become the perfect soldier, but a chance meeting with a rebel faction that wants to abolish the ways of the Arena changes everything. As secrets are revealed to him he must choose between the only life he has known or a life that challenges his values.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first fanfiction posted on this site, but definitely not my first time writing. I have worked hard on this and I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to let me know about any spelling, grammar mistakes. You are also welcome to be brutally honest and if you think this story is trash you can let me know in the harshest way you feel necessary.

Yes, I know a lot of the characters will be ooc, but I will try to keep them to their most distinct personality traits.

Oh, and I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter I

The night air was cool. It felt good compared to the brutal heat of the day. It helped to rejuvenate the body, giving it ideal conditions in which to heal. Percy pressed a cold, water soaked rag against the cut on his shoulder to wash away the blood and dirt. He pulled the rag away once water no longer ran from it and then he put it into a basin to soak up more water. When the rag was saturated again he repeated the whole process until the cut was clean. Percy grabbed some cotton bandages and carefully wrapped his shoulder. Once he was done he checked his handy work. Percy wasn't the greatest healer. He had only been taught simple fixes that could be preformed quickly on a battlefield. Still, he thought he did a decent job with his shoulder and the other cuts he had received earlier that day.

He had been sparring with his mentor, Luke, and he didn't believe in going easy on anyone. Luke didn't become second in command at such a young age because he had a soft heart. Soldiers were supposed to be without mercy for anything. They were trained to kill and kill efficiently without getting killed. Emotions got in the way of that. This is why all soldiers were trained in the Arena. At the young age of thirteen they started living in the Arena as the gladiators did. There they trained to become gladiators and, when they proved themselves worthy, the left the Arena as soldiers. This is what Luke was preparing Percy for. A little maiming here and there was just a part of the process. Of course, death sometimes occurred and though they were told not to kill each other, there was no punishment for killing a comrade.

The sudden sound of metal clanging against stone alerted Percy. He was the only one awake. Everyone else had gone to bed hours ago, but Percy had to treat his wounds. Percy held his breath and listened, straining his ears for the slightest sound. There was more noise, but this time it was much fainter. It sounded like it was coming from the armory down the hall. Percy thought this was strange. No one was allowed in the armory at night unless it was an emergency. No alarm had been raised.

Percy swiftly and silently dashed into the hallway, not making any sound. He had nothing on him except his pants and his bandages. He had removed the rest of his clothes to treat his injuries and no one was allowed to carry a weapon while they were still in training. Being unarmed didn't faze Percy. He had been trained to fight without one. If he needed to grab one, well, he was headed for the armory. The armory was at the very end of the hallway. Its heavy double doors were closed, but Percy was sure he heard noise coming from there. Just outside the doors Percy stopped to listen once more. It was unmistakable now. There was definitely someone inside the armory. Percy thought about getting Luke or some one else, but that would take too long. Besides, he was more than confident in his own skills. Percy could defeat everyone he fought with, except his mentor. Making as little noise as possible Percy opened on of the armory doors just enough so he could slip inside.

At first nothing seemed out of place. The armory looked as it always did. Deadly weapons were lined up in precise rows. They were organized by size, long range, short range, blunts, and blades. There was armor too, lined up against the back walls. The armor ranged in variety as much as the weapons. All the metal in the room glowed white silver in the moonlight. It helped illuminate the room since there were no torches. All the light came from the windows that were fifteen feet off the ground. The windows were closed with cast iron bars. They were impossible to open.

Percy was scanning a row of shields when a shadow flashed across them. He wasn't sure he actually saw anything it happened so fast. Percy looked up at the nearest window. He saw a silhouette of a girl perched on the narrow ledge. It was impossible to make any details about her face, but she had blond hair that almost looked white in the moonlight. She had a bag slung over her shoulder that was stuffed full with weapons. In one hand she held a coiled rope and in the other she held a section of the cast iron bars that closed the window. Percy realized she must have cut them to break into the armory. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered this as an impressive feat. Most of his mind was dominated by two words: _intruder, thief._

The girl didn't move right away. For a few heartbeats she just stared back at Percy as if she was trying to determine if he was a threat. Apparently he wasn't. The thief moved as quick as lighting and turned to jump through the window. Percy sprang into action just as fast. He wasn't going to let her get away. He jumped over a table lined with bows and grabbed a ranseur from a rack of polearms when he landed on the other side. He held the ranseur over his shoulder with the blade end in front of him. As he neared the wall he drove the point into the ground and pole-vaulted himself up to the window. Percy had never done anything like that before and he only managed to grab the bars of the window with one hand. He struggled as he tried to pull himself up, but he eventually made it onto the ledge. The cuts on his shoulder and arm were screaming angrily at him. He shook his head and forced himself to not to think about the pain.

From the window ledge Percy could see the market district of the city. It was a bunch of closely packed together buildings with flat roofs. The marketplace was empty at this time of night. The window provided Percy with the perfect vantage point. The armory was attached tot he Arena which towered above all the other buildings. It didn't take long for him to spot his prey. The girl's blond hair gave her away almost instantly in the dark. She was also the only sign of movement on the rooftops. The girl was running and jumping from building to building as she tried to get away. Without hesitation Percy jumped from the window and began his pursuit. He landed in a roll then his bare feet slapped against the rooftop and he took off running. For once Percy was glad for the agility course in the Arena. He never understood its usefulness until this moment. He didn't have to think about the obstacles he had to clear. As he came across them his body just took over, every movement was second nature. The thief seemed to have as much agility as he did, but Percy was faster.

Even though the girl had a head start, Percy was already catching her. The only advantage she had was that she knew where she was going. Percy had only been out of the Arena a handful of times in his life and they were always to military posts. He had never truly been out in the city before. As they raced further and further away from the Arena things became less and less familiar. Percy had no hope of finding another path and trying to cut the girl off. His only option was to simply chase her down and overtake her with speed. Percy locked his eyes onto the girl's back and willed his legs to carry him faster.

Percy was only five yards from the girl when she suddenly stopped running. She stopped on a rooftop that had taller buildings blocking her path in three directions. The only open direction was behind her where Percy was coming for her. It was an easy climb onto one of the other roofs, but the girl didn't make the effort. She calmly turned to face Percy and he jumped onto the same roof as her. Not once while she was running did Percy see her look over her should. She just somehow knew Percy was following her. Percy didn't attempt to try and approach the girl any further. Something about her aloof composure unsettled him. Although he was sure he could beat her in a fight easily, he didn't want to just charge her when it appeared that she was expecting him. Plus, she had a bag full of nasty weapons and Percy had none, much less armor to protect him. He studied her carefully, trying to figure out what she was doing.

The girl was no longer a silhouette and Percy could now make out the details of her face. She had intense grey eyes that looked over him critically. She was analyzing him just the same, as he was she. The girl could be called beautiful, but Percy didn't think about such things. He only thought about fighting and killing, and he was good at it. These were the only things he cared about in life. Percy was trained to be the perfect soldier and that is what he would be. Nothing got in the way of that. Percy was taken from his thoughts of fighting when the girl spoke.

"I'm impressed." Her voice was cool and confident. "Not many people can keep up with me."

"I'm going to do more than that. I'm going to catch you." Percy threatened and took a single step forward. Movement flashed in his peripherals. He was suddenly surrounded by at least a dozen girls armed with bows. He didn't see so much as sense all their arrows all pointed at him. This was why the thief had been so calm. She knew where she was leading Percy. She had friends and Percy was all alone. No matter how well trained he might have been, there was no way he was going to win this fight. Anger began to boil inside of him. He couldn't believe had been bested.

"We won't allow that, I'm afraid." Another girl stepped up next to the thief. She had choppy black hair that almost matched the arrows sticking up from the quiver that was on her back. She held a bow in hand, but it wasn't notched. This girl was clearly the leader of the other archers.

"I won't allow you to get away with stealing."

"I don't think you're in a position to make that call. You make a move, you die." Percy knew the girl was right. He clenched his jaw to help to keep control of his anger. He had to keep his composure.

"Maybe we can work out a deal." The thief and the lead archer exchanged a look. A silent conversation passed between their eyes. Percy couldn't make out what they were saying to each other and before they could speak aloud another girl spoke up.

"I wouldn't waste your time." The girl was one of the archers on his right side. Percy's eyes quickly flashed towards her. She was studying him with a look of distaste on her face. Percy realized she was mostly staring at the tattoo on his shoulder. The tattoo was of two crossed scythes that let everyone know his life belonged to the Arena. When he became a full soldier his regiment number would be tattooed under the scythes. "He's just another dog trained to kill. We can't trust any deal of his." The archer added in explanation when her leader gave a questioning look.

"Are you sure?" The blond haired thief asked. She was busying eyeing the brand on Percy's left forearm. Percy silently cursed himself. He wished he had worn a shirt so the girls wouldn't have been able to read all his markings. They helped keep organization in the Arena. He didn't like the fact the girls seemed to be able to read them with as much ease as his superiors. No girls were allowed in the Arena, they shouldn't know what any of it meant. All of it unsettled him and he felt like they were giving away too much information.

"Now that's interesting." The lead archer said to no one in particular. Her eyes had locked onto the same thing as the thief's. Percy felt insulted by the comment. He had no idea what the brand meant. He had gotten it when he was very young, before he had come to the Arena. All of his memories about that time were a blur to him he was so young. All he knew is that the brand had something to do with his birth, but he didn't know exactly what. The girl's comment made him feel like whatever it meant was not a good thing, like he wasn't truly cut out to be a soldier.

"Hey, stop looking at me like a cow that's being sold. Are we going to make a deal or will it be a fight?" Percy tensed his muscles, hoping for the second option. His anger had been growing ever since the archers appeared and he wanted to take it out on them. Percy's voice seemed to make all the girls remember that he was actually there. Percy could hear bows strings being drawn back so any slack that was in them before was now gone. The lead archer and the thief exchanged another look. Then the archer turned back to him.

"Actually, it will be neither. We will be leaving with the weapons and you will go back to wherever you came from." Percy took a step forward and the nearest archer let her arrow fly. Percy's reflexes were fast enough for him to react and twist his body so the shot wasn't fatal, but the arrow still stuck itself in his arm. Percy grit his teeth against the pain, but he didn't make a sound. When Percy looked up at the archer who shot him she had already reloaded her bow. He glared at her as he yanked the arrow from his arm. A thin stream of blood ran down his arm. He would take care of that when he got back to the Arena.

Percy knew there was nothing he could do. That first shot was a warning. He knew his next move would cause most, if not all the archers to attack him. Percy was angry and he felt dishonored. He was supposed to kill and not be killed. He wasn't supposed to fail, but here he was, stuck in a situation where he could not win. He either tried to make a move a see how far he could get. Or he could let the girls escape and try and confront them another day. They had left interesting questions in his head. Why were they so well trained? Who were they? Why did they steal from the armory? If he was smart he might be able to get some useful information from the girls. Then he wouldn't be a complete failure.

Before Percy could question the girls they were leaving. They took advantage of the time he spent thinking to start slipping away. First, the archers that were furthest from him backed away slowly with their arrows still pointed at him. Then the lead archer turned swiftly and scaled one of the taller surrounding buildings and the archers followed her. The blond haired thief lingered for just a moment more.

"Don't worry. We'll keep in touch." The girl said then turned and disappeared with her friends. Percy realized too late that that was the perfect moment to attack. He silently cursed himself again. He had never messed up so badly before in his life. The worst part was that it was a real-life situation not a training exercise. Percy was ashamed with himself, but there was nothing more he could do until he made it back to the Arena.

It took more time getting back to the Arena than it took Percy to get to where he was ambushed. He was in a part of the city ha didn't know and constantly had to stop and find the high walls of the Arena for direction and make sure he was on the right path. The market district was the most unorganized district. People put up anything, anywhere just to try and make some money. Percy was thankful he never had to worry about money or material possessions. The military would keep everything in order for him once he became a soldier. Once Percy made it back to the Arena he was dead tired and his body ached where he had been injured. The blood from his arm had stopped running down his arm, so Percy let himself just collapse on his bed and fall asleep. He wouldn't care about anything until the morning.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, any advice you are willing to give can only make me a better writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't always expect me to update this fast. I just had this part already written and a few of you seem to be really enjoying this, so I thought, why not?

In response to the lovely reviews I got, thanks. As for Percy's past, all will be revealed bit by bit. It's part of the story to make you wonder because Percy's wondering about it too. (He's had a lot of trauma.)

For you, the second chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Everything was hot and chaotic. Fires danced dangerously all around as they destroyed wooden buildings. The fires were just a little too bright and the night was just a little too black. Percy was some ways away from the fires in a clearing surrounded by armored men. They looked demonic in the fire light and covered in ash. Two of them were carrying a woman away and Percy was overcome with the need to protect her. Though, he didn't know why. He didn't know the woman. She looked slightly familiar, but the memory was too faint. Still Percy found himself charging the men and beating on them with little fists. It didn't affect the men and before he knew it he was grabbed from behind and picked up like he weighed nothing. He was just a little boy. There was nothing he could do.

A large man stepped up to Percy and he lost sight of the woman. The man pulled at Percy's left arm and held it straight out. The man had a branding iron in his other hand that glowed with the same intensity as the fire. Percy was too young to understand what was happening. When the man pressed the iron to Percy's forearm he barely registered the pain. His little mind was overloaded with too many things. The man pulled the iron away a Percy's arm was bright red. Percy couldn't read, but it looked like numbers were put onto his arm. The armored man who was holding Percy didn't give him much time to admire the burn. With a jerking motion, he started to carry little Percy away, but he was stopped.

A man with short cropped sandy blond hair and blue eyes stood in his way. He was dressed in the similar armor to all the other men, but his was nicer and not so ash covered. He was the youngest armored man Percy had seen all night. The blond haired man was looking at Percy with a curious expression. He held out his hands to take Percy, but the man holding him was hesitant. The blond haired man barked something and there was no further hesitation. The next thing Percy knew he was being carried on the blond haired man's shoulder. That was the night Luke had taken Percy to the Arena.

Percy woke from his dream to the sound of yelling and pounding on his door. He groggily pushed himself out of bed. His body hurt even more than it did the night before. Last night he had adrenaline to help take the edge of the pain, but after sleeping and lying still for hours, his body protested every movement. Percy got dressed as fast as he could. He took off the bandages that were coming loose from running. He thought about replacing them, but decided against it. He had stopped bleeding. The bandages weren't necessary. Once he was fully dressed in his black training gear he stepped out into the hallway and stood at attention in front of his door. Percy was the last one out of his room. He slept too much. Percy was never the last one out.

Everyone was looking in the direction of the armory. The double doors were wide open and there was a group of men standing inside. One of the men was the armory master, Ares, and another was Luke. Ares was busy yelling his head off while Luke remained calm and composed. Percy thought Luke was more intimidating than Ares even although Luke was smaller and less battle scarred. It was something about his cool composure and unreadable expression that always got to Percy. Just like it had unsettled him last night when the thief had been so calm.

Memories jolted through Percy and he tried his best to give nothing away. None of his comrades seemed to understand what was going on. Normally by this time they would have started training. Percy knew why Luke hadn't brought them into the Arena and why Ares was so angry. There had been a robbery last night and Percy had failed to stop it. He knew there was going to be punishment, but he couldn't play dumb like the rest of his comrades. He actually knew something and he had to let Luke know. Percy was slightly nervous. It was something he was not used to feeling. Then again, he was not used to failing either. Percy thought it best to face the thing like a new challenge, a new battle simulation that Luke had set in front of him.

Suddenly Ares stopped his yelling. Ares was holding the side of his face and Percy realized Luke had silence him with a strike to the face. Luke turned his back on Ares and stepped into the hallway. His blue eyes were cold as they scanned across the boys lined up in front of their doors. Percy felt like he was staring right at him, like he knew that Percy had failed. Percy also knew it was only trick of his mind. Luke purposefully let his gaze meet the eye of everyone and linger just long enough to make them think he could see into them. It was an interrogation technique to make the guilty break. Percy refused to allow himself to break. He would tell Luke of his failure with his head up no matter what came afterward. He couldn't bear to loose anymore honor than he already had being bested by a group of girls. When Luke deciding no one had anything to give away silently he decided it was time for talking.

"Listen up!" Luke commanded in a hard, loud voice. It was impossible to ignore its authority. "Last night someone broke into the armory and stole some very valuable weapons. This, of course, is unacceptable. Did any of you see or hear anything?" The silence that followed was uncomfortable. Percy swallowed. This was his chance and he couldn't mess it up.

"I did, sir." At this Ares began to yell hysterically once more. Luke looked over his shoulder and gave the armory master a hard stare. Immediately Ares was silenced, but he had a scowl on his face and his eyes almost looked like there was fire raging inside them he was so angry. Percy knew his stare was directed at him, but once more he found himself more worried about his mentor than the armory master. Luke's blue eyes held something in them Percy had nothing seen before.

"Everyone return to your rooms. There will be no training today. No one is permitted to leave for any reason." Luke's voice was just as commanding as before, but there was something underneath it, just like in his eyes. "Percy, come here." Without hesitation Percy walked towards his mentor. His head was up and his posture erect, like it would be on any other day. He got a mix of looks from his comrades as he passed them. Some were just curious, some seemed worried, and just one was happy. Percy ignored that one. He could confront him later.

Percy stepped into the armory and two soldiers closed the doors behind him. A quick glance at the window let Percy know the hole was still there. It would be a few days before it could be fixed. Cast iron required a blacksmith and it was difficult to work at the height of the window. Percy stood in front of Ares and Luke, but he only looked at his mentor. He didn't need to look at Ares to know what he was thinking. Ares always was a little too violent and guided by his personal rage. It was one reason why he was stationed to watch over the armory and never left the Arena on missions. He also had a very intimate knowledge of almost every kind of weapon and how it could be used to inflict pain on an enemy. Percy could feel the anger coming off of him now like heat waves. He was hungry to punish Percy.

"Now, Percy, explain what it is you know exactly." Luke said in a much quieter voice than he used in the hall. Luke knew he didn't have to intimidate Percy. He was always loyal and obedient. Percy took a deep breath and then began to recount everything that happened last night starting with the noise that alerted Percy to the intruder. He only left out the details of the small conversation he had with the girls. It still confused him and he didn't want to share anything with his mentor that he wasn't sure of. The entire time Luke's expression never changed. There was only the slightest sign of his the muscles in his jaw tightening. That was how Percy knew he had disappointed his mentor. It was the most horrible thing Percy could ever think of doing.

"That's outrageous! Those are just worthless excuses. This punishment is going to be fun." Ares gave Percy a wicked grin and he stretched the fingers in his large hands.

"Ares is right, but I will be the one to give the punishment." Luke never took his eyes from Percy as he spoke.

"What? But it's my armory!"

"He his my disciple." Luke countered and Ares looked about ready to punch him too, but Ares couldn't really challenge Luke. He was a higher rank than Ares. "Plus, Percy is not the only one who let our little thief get away. Percy says he was alerted by a loud noise. All the others should've heard something asleep or not." This seemed to calm Ares down slightly. He was interested in punishing more than one person.

"How do you plan on punishing all of them?"

"There will be games in four days. This class is already scheduled to participate, so we will simply add the Storm to their events. However, Percy will also be forced to guard the armory day and night until the blacksmith can fix the window. Will this satisfy you, Ares?" Ares looked very pleased. He cracked his knuckles and stared into space as if imagining something.

"Yeah, yeah, it does, but only if I get to be in the Storm."

"That can easily be arranged." Luke then dismissed himself from the armory and the two soldiers that were standing by the doors followed him out. Percy was now left alone with Ares and he badly wanted to go back to his room. Percy was filled with dread since Luke mentioned the Storm. It sat in his stomach like a heavy stone and he didn't like it. Percy wanted to emerge himself in training to get rid of the feeling, but he couldn't do that. He had to stay in the armory and perform his new duty as guard. Percy forced himself not to think or feel anything. He turned to look at Ares for the first time since he stepped into the armory. The armory master was an ugly thing. His face was scarred from hundreds of battles. Percy wondered if it was all the scars that kept his face in a permanent scowl, like there was so much muscle damage the muscles couldn't fall back into a normal expression.

"Where would you like me, sir?" Percy asked, keeping the distaste out of his voice. Ares just laughed. His laugh was deep and menacing.

"Oh, I'm going to like this. For the next four days you have to do whatever I tell you, and then I get to beat on you. You can be sure that I will hit you once for every weapon that was stolen. You better make it to me, punk. I don't want you quitting out before me, you understand?" Ares jabbed one of his big, ugly fingers in Percy's chest as he spoke.

"Yes, sir." Percy said in an emotionless voice. Ares was making him angry, but he wouldn't be like Ares. He wouldn't let his anger control him. Emotion was a soldier's weakness. That was made clear enough to him last night. Ares let out another fit of laughter.

"I finally understand why Luke brought you into the Arena. I thought it was disgraceful, but I see the entertainment now." Ares got a distant look in his eyes like he was imagining ways he could torture Percy. Then he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Well, since you're here you can clean this place up. I have to go talk to the blacksmiths about the window and replacing the stolen weapons." Ares was half way out when he stopped and looked back at Percy. "Oh, and don't you dare think about doing anything while I'm gone. Trust me, you'll regret it." With that final threat Ares slammed the armory door shut behind him. Percy didn't even think it was possible to slam such a large and heavy door.

Percy didn't get to work cleaning right away. He took a few moments to think about his situation. He was no longer so scared of the Storm. Something told him his forced time in the armory with Ares would be worse. Nothing Ares said made Percy feel welcome, especially his comment about Luke bringing him to the Arena. He thought it was a little strange. All boys eventually went into the Arena. Percy had just come at a much younger age. Then he thought back to his dream. It was a memory that replayed in his mind frequently when he was asleep. The man who first carried him away took him in a different direction than Luke had taken him. Was he supposed to go somewhere else? Was Percy really not meant to be in Arena? Percy couldn't think of anywhere else he would've been taken. The Arena was all he knew. It was his entire life. He had to belong there or else everything in his life was wrong.

These thoughts frustrated Percy. He mentally yelled at himself for thinking them. He was being stupid, nothing was wrong except that he had failed last night. This all started with the girls last night making his brand seem like it was an insult. Percy glanced down at his forearm. He was suddenly filled with rage at the sight of his brand. He wanted nothing more than to be training in that moment, but he couldn't. Ares had told him to clean. Percy went to the small supplies closet and pulled out a broom. He began to clean the armory furiously in the hope that the physical movement would stop him from thinking. Thinking just made him angry and confused. Percy didn't want to feel like that anymore. He was sick of himself. As he worked he daydreamed of running into the group of girls once more and making them pay for this humiliation.


	3. Chapter 3

Before we begin I would like to warn you if this chapter seems sloppy, I apologize. This scene was more difficult for me to write then I thought, but I tried my best to make it realistic and make sense.

Thanks to those who reviewed and those who didn't but are still enjoying the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Percy sat on the thin ledge of the window the thief used to get inside the armory. He dangled his feet through the hole to try and make it comfortable. He had to sit up there all night to make sure no one else tried to break into the armory again. Ares refused to give him permission to use any of the weapons. He was as mad at Percy for using the ranseur as he was that he let weapons get stolen. Apparently Percy had damaged the weapon and it was of a very high craftsmanship. Ares said it was of his favorite polearms, but Percy was pretty sure Ares was just looking for another reason to punish Percy.

For the past two days Ares had been beating and yelling at Percy. When Ares came back from the blacksmith and noticed Percy had swept he said Percy missed a spot in the corner and thwacked Percy over the head with the broom. When Percy was polishing shields Ares felt the need to hit Percy in the face with one and it made his nose bleed. Ares claimed he needed a dirty shield because he wanted to show Percy how to clean a dirty shield. If Percy wasn't doing something fast enough Ares would yell at him in his loudest voice and then kick him. Percy knew he couldn't fight back. He would just end up in more trouble. He gritted his teeth and took all of Ares beatings like he couldn't feel them. Ares noticed this and thought Percy was trying to insult him by saying he couldn't hurt people. After that he just started hitting Percy harder. Percy was surprised Ares hadn't broken anything, but his body was so beaten he could barely make it up to the window when night came around.

The night was completely still. There was no movement of any kind, even from the wind. Percy was tired and guard duty was boring. He passed the time checking over all his bruises and pulling splinters from the broom out of his hands. There was a lot to cover and it kept him pretty well preoccupied. Percy's daydreams of beating up the archers extended to also beating up Ares. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about beating up a commanding officer, but he couldn't help it. Ares made him so angry. He could barely control himself from lashing out at him. The thought of disappointing Luke was what kept Percy from thwacking Ares with the broom. There was no way Percy could let Luke down again. His mentor was the only person who was ever really nice to him. Percy knew that all of Luke's high demands were, in his own way, signs that he cared about Percy. He wanted to see Percy succeed and Percy wanted to succeed for him.

One of the splinters in Percy's hand was being stubborn and Percy was gnawing at it with his teeth. The splinter was close to the center of his hand which made it difficult for him to get his teeth on it. The splinter was in pretty deep, but he could get it out if he had a knife to make a small cut. Percy looked over his shoulder into the armory. There were so many knives he could choose from if he was allowed. With a sigh Percy decided he would just have to deal with the splinter and he turned back to his post. When he did he was surprised to see the blond haired thief standing on a rooftop directly across from him. It looked like she had been waiting for him to notice her. Percy wished Ares would have let him have a weapon so he could kill her and then take care of his splinter.

The girl made a gesture with her hand that suggested she wanted Percy to join her on the rooftop. Percy scanned the area meticulously, searching for any signs of her archer friends. Once he decided that the girl was alone he jumped from the window and cautiously made his way over to the girl. Percy was surprised to notice she was unarmed as he got closer. She smiled at Percy, but it wasn't friendly. Nor was it menacing like Ares'. It was more like she was proud of a pawn doing exactly what it was supposed to. Percy realized this made him the pawn, but he convinced himself he came on his own accord. One of his daydreams was going to come true.

"I told you we would keep in touch." AS the girl spoke Percy swung his arm at her. His fist connected with her face and she stumbled back a few steps. Percy made a note that no arrow was flying toward him when he attacked. She really was alone. Percy didn't hesitate to swing at her again.

His follow-up punch was blocked by her forearm. She was no longer taken by surprise and now she was ready for a fight. Percy never gave the girl time to formulate an attack. He made sure that there almost no time between his attacks to keep her on the defensive. Eventually his different combinations of punches and kicks would find a hole in her defense, but she was good. She blocked all of his strikes like she calculated that they were coming before they did. Percy wasn't discouraged. In fact, he was actually glad to see the girl knew how to fight. He didn't want the fight to be easy. It would take all the fun out of it. Percy had to put up with a lot earlier that day and he wanted to take it all out on her. It was because of her after all.

The girl's blocks became slower and slower and Percy thought he was finally beating her. Then he realized his attacks were also getting slower and slower. His body had taken a bad beating and he had little time to rest and recover. Percy caught the girl in the chest with a hard kick and she fell backwards onto the ground. He brought his foot down and stomped on her chest causing the girl to cry out in pain. He did it again and he heard her ribs crack. Percy brought his foot up one more time, but he didn't bring it down on the girl. There was no more strength in his body to fight. His body was aching and it simply didn't want to move anymore. He just stared at the girl, panting while his hands hung limply at his sides in loose fists.

"Are you done? Do you feel better now?" The girl picked up her head from the ground. Her voice came out very breathy. She was holding her chest with one hand like it hurt her to breathe. Percy just nodded in response. He did actually feel better. He had been keeping a lot inside of him and the fight made all of that disappear. "Alright then." The girl let her head fall back to the ground and she tried to catch her breath.

"Who are you?" Percy asked before he even knew what he was saying. His voice was stronger than the girl's. He recovered his breath faster than her. He could've kept going if his body didn't hurt so much.

"Annabeth," the girl said after a while of looking over Percy cautiously. He could tell she didn't expect tonight to go as it did. He had broken her cool confidence. That thought made Percy happy.

"Just a name? No further explanation of yourself?"

"What do you care? All you want is my head," she retorted icily. Percy couldn't deny that, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to kill her just yet. It was something more than just him being tired and beaten. He wanted something more from her. He wanted information. Interrogation of the enemy wasn't really taught. In the Arena it served no purpose because everything was laid out before you. The mentors did mention, however, that as soldier information could be gathered from the enemy to help destroy it. Still, Percy didn't know quite how to handle it. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Because you have friends, somewhere, and the weapons you've stolen are obviously not with you. I want them too. So, you better start explaining things." Percy gave his best intimidating glare and curled his hands back into tight fists.

"If I give you some information, will I make it of this roof alive?"

"I, uh…" Percy couldn't think how to answer that. All his training told him he should kill her.

"Last night you said you wanted to make a deal, so let's make a deal." Annabeth was getting her confidence back and that also meant she was gaining control of the situation.

"How about you start talking and I'll decide if the information is worth your life?" Percy growled at her. He would not lose control. Annabeth wasn't intimidated by Percy, but she seemed to respect his sudden recovery.

"Hm, well, my friends are obviously not here and the weapons are with them. I'm sorry to say, but I don't know where they actually are at the moment. They like to move around." Percy got the sense that she wasn't lying, at least not completely.

"That's not good enough." Percy brought back his leg and Annabeth put her hands up in the air.

"Hold on. Wouldn't you like to know why I stole the weapons and why I came back tonight?" Percy didn't say anything, but his leg didn't move anymore. Annabeth took this as a sign to continue. "My friends and I don't like the Arena, what it stands for, or what its purpose is. We want to destroy it and hopefully put a stop to your army. We need the weapons to help arm a small force we'll building to rise up against it." Percy let his foot fall to the ground. He didn't know what he expected Annabeth to say, but it wasn't that. What was s wrong with the Arena? It was used to train soldiers in a controlled environment. There wasn't anything wrong with having a strong military.

"What do you mean put a stop to our army? Are you from some enemy nation?"

"No, we come from places that don't exist anymore. Your army has destroyed them. We're the lucky ones, we're refugees." Annabeth tried to get up off the ground, but Percy reared his leg back again and she stopped. She settled for just sitting up and Percy was fine with that.

"If the army destroyed them there must have been a good reason. You must have done something wrong." Percy explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wrong again. We never did anything. Your army came and ransacked our homes, taking all the resources for themselves and taking the people as slaves. That's what your army does. They just conquer whatever they want and destroy everything they don't like." Annabeth had regained her breath by now, but her voice was still pained. Percy could tell she fully believed everything she was saying, but he couldn't.

"That's absurd. I've never heard of any such thing. The army is only used for protection."

"Then how do explain that burn on your arm? They brand slaves like they tattoo soldiers." Percy looked down at his left arm. He had never seen anyone else with a similar marking before, but it couldn't mean he was a slave. He was treated the same as everyone else in the Arena.

"No, I'm not a slave," he protested.

"I don't suppose you are, at least not anymore. Don't you remember anything before you arrived at the Arena?" Percy thought about it. The dream he had that morning was the earliest memory he knew of. Everything before that was a blur. When he was younger he could remember more, but Luke always told him that it didn't matter, his life belonged to the Arena now. It wasn't hard for Percy to forget those memories. His head was being stuffed full with all kinds of new information and nothing from his past ever showed up to remind him.

"This is crazy. What you'd have me believe is that my entire life is a lie." Still, her words reminded him of what Ares said. He put that thought to the back of his mind.

"It kind of is. They use the Arena to brainwash their soldiers. Boys are taken in at a young age and then they are never allowed to leave, so they don't have knowledge of the outside world. Then the cruel training program forces them to become perfect, obedient soldiers that won't question anything when they are told to destroy an innocent city." Annabeth had to take a pause between her sentences to recover from the pain of talking. Percy tried to work through what she said, but it just confused him. It contradicted what he had been taught as much as it matched up.

"None of that makes sense and it doesn't explain why you came back tonight." Percy changed the subject. He didn't want to think about her conspiracy any longer. The more he did, the more he began to believe her. He knew it wasn't right.

"I came back for you. No one has ever heard of a slave being allowed in the Arena." Annabeth winced when she talked.

"Stop calling me a slave. I'm not a slave. What do you want with me anyways?" Percy's confusion was giving way to anger. He was almost ready to kick her again.

"We thought that because of your background you might be sympathetic to our cause and would want to help."

"I would never betray my home."

"You're not listening. Orthys isn't actually your home, you were brought here and forced to become loyal. You aren't loyal because you care; you're loyal because you have to be." Annabeth lectured him like he was a small child. Percy thought about what she said. He did care. He cared about his mentor at least. That was enough for him

"If everything you're saying is true, then why aren't you a slave?" Percy challenged.

"I told you. I'm lucky. Raids are chaotic. If you're smart, you can get away without being noticed." Percy was beginning to learn that Annabeth was very difficult to argue with, even if she was having difficulties talking. Percy turned his head away from Annabeth and looked back at the Arena. The stone walls were strong and sturdy. It was the perfect symbol of what every soldier should be. It was Percy's home, his life. Annabeth was trying to convince him that it was all wrong. Looking at the building, Percy couldn't see evil in it.

Percy turned back to look at Annabeth. She was standing now, but she was still holding her ribs. Percy had to admit she was strong. Behind Annabeth Percy could see the sun starting to rise. Ares would be up soon and Percy had to be back in the armory. He had to take care of Annabeth first. He couldn't kill her quickly without a weapon, but he doubted he would be able to drag her back alive. Even if she had broken ribs, Percy wasn't in the greatest shape either.

While Percy was thinking over how to handle Annabeth, she was slowly making her way to the edge of the rooftop. Percy noticed this and his body decided for him. He lunged towards her and grabbed her arm that she wasn't holding herself with. Annabeth kicked him in the knee and yanked her arm free. She grimaced against the pain and tried to strike Percy with her elbow. Percy blocked her strike, but as he reared back to punch her she suddenly dropped of the rooftop. Percy looked over the edge and saw her on another rooftop that was lower than the one he was on. She looked over her shoulder once at Percy with a smug expression.

"Oh, and good luck with the games." Then she took off running. Her run wasn't very fast and it obviously put a lot of strain on her ribs. Percy thought about following her, but then he remembered the first time he did that and the sun was higher in the sky now. It would take too long to chase her down. Percy couldn't believe her. she had gotten away from him twice and she somehow knew about the games. Of course, it was a public event, but she shouldn't know that he was participating. Percy swore that he would kill her if he saw her again. Not for any other reason than she frustrated him and he didn't like her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks, as always, for your support of this story through reviews or simply reading it. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Arena was packed with people. They weren't cheering yet, but you couldn't tell by how much noise they made. It echoed down the dimly lit corridor where the gladiators waited to be summoned. They were all checking over their armor and weapons. Some were rolling their shoulders to loosen up their muscles before the fight. They tried to avoid eye contact with one another. If eye contact was made, it was a silent challenge. They were all comrades, but in the games they were all enemies. There were no hard feelings once the games were over. They had all been through the process before. It was just a part of their life. They accepted everything that happened in the Arena and then moved on from it.

Percy was sitting on a bench in the corridor. He was leaning forward so his elbows rest on his knees. Luke had come into the armory the day before and released him from Ares' control so he could rest for the games. Ares wasn't very happy about it and Percy knew he would take it out on him when it came to the Storm. When the news got to everyone that they would have to go through the Storm everyone grew silent. Usually before the games everyone would boats or challenge one another to agitate fights. It helped them get ready for the games. The Storm was different. There was nothing personal about it. No gladiator liked the Storm. It was the worst event that could be given to any class. No one blamed Percy for it, but he couldn't help but feel it was his fault.

The feeling that someone was staring at him made Percy pick his head up. Across from him sat a wiry boy with dark hair. He wore an eye patch because Percy had taken his eye in a fight one day. Since that day he had always hated Percy. He was the only person who was happy when Percy went into the armory to talk with Luke and Ares.

"What do you want, Ethan?" Percy said his name like it was an insult.

"Not much. I just want to fight you." There was an even number of gladiators in their class. Normally they would have more than one fight, today, because of the Storm, they would have only one.

"Very well." Percy wasn't worried about fighting Ethan and he wanted to do it. Ethan was happy when Percy was facing humiliation. He did not forget that. Ethan was looking to humiliate him further today, but it would be Percy who humiliated him. Percy had a rotten past few days with Ares. He hadn't be able to train or fight except when he had run into Annabeth. That fight had made him feel better, so he was certain that beating Ethan would raise his spirits high. Then walking the Storm would be a bit easier.

At the end of the corridor a soldier barked an order and all the gladiators stood up. Ethan shot Percy one last look before they turned and headed out to the Arena. The actual battlefield of the Arena was a pit. There was a raised platform of dirt in the center. It was on this platform that all fighting took place. The gladiators made a line on one side of the platform. The person they stood next to was who they would be fighting. Ethan and Percy made sure to stand together at the very end of the line, but neither of them looked at the other. They had their eyes on Luke who stood in the center of the platform. He shouting out a quick introduction to let everyone know what was going to happen, but mostly to inform General and Lord Kronos, who sat in a shaded booth to watch the fighting. He was the leader of the army and the city. He would be the one to decide whether or not they remained a gladiator or if they were ready to be a soldier.

Luke stepped off the platform and the first two gladiators stepped on. They nodded to one another and then the fight began. They both were armed with swords and were equally matched. The fight was not short. Every swing of a sword was caught by another. Every twist of the body was anticipated and side stepped. It was like watching two dancers move together. The smallest movement from one made the other move. The patterns were intricate and impossible to read to the untrained eye. There was something beautiful in watching the two fighters. Then it was all over before anyone realized. The gladiators caught their swords on each others' hilts and, without warning, one of them simply let go of his sword. It was an extremely risky move, but it paid off. The other was too surprised to realize what was happening when his opponent grabbed his arm, stepped to the side and kicked out his knees. Then the first gladiator wrapped his arm around his neck and began to choke him until he was unconscious.

Percy was hardly paying attention to the fight. His head was swimming around with everything Annabeth had said. He hadn't thought about it yesterday because he had been sleeping most of the day. Percy tried his best to dismiss anything she said as creditable, but it always popped back up in his head. He needed to clear his mind before his fight with Ethan. He couldn't be distracted or confused. Percy tried to focus on everything Ethan did that made him mad. Ethan thought he was better than Percy, but he had never beaten him. He blamed it on Luke, who he said favored Percy. In some ways this was true, but it never made things easier for Percy, only more difficult. His anger towards Ethan helped him push Annabeth's words out of his head. When Percy turned his attention back to the Arena it was his time to fight.

Ethan and Percy stepped up to the middle of the platform. Percy could see hundreds of footprints in the dirt from the previous fights. There was a little blood in the dirt, but Percy hadn't seen who had gotten hurt. Ethan stood across from Percy with a blood hungry look in his eye. Percy took a deep breath and adjusted his grip on his sword. He could more than just Ethan staring at him. This was his chance to prove himself. He wouldn't let his failure haunt him. Luke clapped his hands to begin the fight and the two gladiators gave curt nods to one another. In the next moment they were swinging their swords at each other's heads.

Their swords met together with a long clang. Ethan pushed against this sword to make Percy move to his right. Ethan always tried to keep his opponents to his right since he lost his left eye. He would guard heavily on his left side and use his right for attacking. Percy knew all of this and welcomed the chance to be on Ethan's right. He wouldn't be able to break through Ethan's defense, but he could break down his attack. This forced Percy into a defensive stance, but he was waiting for his chance. With every attack Percy got new information that told him how Ethan was fighting. The more information he got the easier he could read his attacks before they happened and he could find his window of opportunity to take Ethan.

Ethan was good, but Percy was faster. Percy didn't always have to block his attacks. Sometimes he was able to simply step to the side. This helped save Percy's strength. Ethan was trying to tire Percy out by putting a lot of force behind his swings. Every blow that Percy caught almost knocked his sword out of his hand. That's when Percy saw his opportunity. To put so much force behind each swing Ethan had to bring his sword down from over his shoulder. This kept his arm up most of the time. If Percy could get under his arm before he brought his sword down he would have him.

Percy let himself fall to one knee and feign fatigue when he caught on of Ethan's blows. Ethan saw this as his opportunity to finish the fight and he brought his arm over his should a little more than usual. Percy was counting on this. When Ethan's arm was up Percy rolled forward under it. Ethan couldn't react fast enough. Percy stood up from his roll behind Ethan and as he turned around he brought his sword into Ethan's side. Ethan's armor protected him from being cut open, but it still put him off guard. Percy's next swing was higher and hit Ethan in the head. That hit brought Ethan to the ground and he didn't get up. The fight was over. Percy had won.

"Congratulations gladiators!" Luke's voice boomed through the Arena. "Exit now while the pit is being prepared for the Storm." There was a chorus of sickening cheering after Luke said that. The gladiators tried to not look nervous as they walked back into the corridor, but Percy could still feel it. Or maybe it was his own nervousness.

Back in the dimly lit corridor everyone started to remove all their armor and weapons. For the Storm they were allowed no protection. They only wore their black training uniform which was made of a loose cloth. Ethan stumbled into the corridor last. Percy could see a bruise forming on the side of his head. His helmet hadn't protected him much. It made Percy smile and Ethan shot him a dirty look in response. Percy knew Ethan would've said something if they weren't in the corridor at time. It wasn't a rule that they couldn't talk, but like before no one was in the mood. Now that the Strom was right before them the atmosphere was even grimmer.

All too soon the gladiators were called back into the Arena. This time when they lined up alongside the platform there were long black scarves at their feet, one for each gladiator. On the platform there were two lines of soldiers. These were men who had already been hardened by the Arena and, by the looks on their faces, had been through the Storm themselves. The two lines faced each other and stood about three feet apart, forming a narrow path between them. Each one of them held some kind of blunt weapon in their hands; a club, a whip, a quarterstaff, a mace, anything that didn't have a blade on it. They were lined up for about forty yards and around the three-quarter mark stood Ares with a large club that had iron bands on it to inflict more damage. Percy remembered what Ares said. He would have to at least make it three-quarters of the way down the line. That was asking quite a lot.

Percy picked up the scarf at his feet at the same time as everyone else. Beginning at where his neck met his shoulders, Percy wrapped the scarf around his head until he got to his forehead. He only left a narrow slit below his nostrils so he could breathe. He couldn't see and the scarf muffled his hearing slightly. Percy didn't like the feeling that he was so vulnerable. The only thing he could think of was that it was a good thing Ethan had to be blindfolded as well. Otherwise he knew he would've tried to take advantage of this situation.

There was a loud clap of someone's hands, sounding the start of the Storm. Percy never even noticed the first gladiator had been retrieved from the line, but sure enough the sounds of weapons beating flesh reached Percy's ears. Whoever was walking through the Storm let out loud moans of pain. Percy turned his head toward the noise to try and figure out how far the person was getting. The best Percy could judge was that he got about halfway before the sound of beating stopped, but the moaning continued. Then there was another clap and the whole thing started again.

Each sound of clapping came at varying lengths of time. There was no consistency in how long a person lasted in the Storm. Percy tried to count how many people had gone, but he couldn't be sure. Before he knew it he felt the gladiator standing to his left be led away and put before the Storm. The clap was soon drowned out by noise of the Storm, but whoever was walking it stayed surprisingly quiet. From what Percy could tell he was moving with a steady pace down the line. As he got further Percy could hear the hits getting harder. He lasted longer than anyone else had before. Percy guessed that he made it past the three-quarter mark before he finally fell. Suddenly there was a hand on Percy's shoulder and he was led onto the platform.

When Percy was stopped he could almost feel the threat of men who stood before him. There was an unsettling feeling in his stomach and Percy took deep breaths to try to calm himself. He tried to remind himself that this was a punishment. He deserved this for failing to stop the robbery. He also deserved it for letting Annabeth go the second time, but no one else knew that. Percy felt like he was standing in front of the line forever before he heard the clap. The sound of it was so sharp and definite it almost had a physical force. Then Percy took a step forward a learned what physical force felt like.

The first thing that hit him was a club in his shoulder. Then after that it was impossible to tell what was hitting him. Multiple things came at him all at once from all directions. Percy tried his best to twist out of the way of the unseen attacks, but the path was very narrow and made it difficult to do. Percy cried out once in pain then he bit his tongue and decided it was best to remain quiet. The pain was intense. It was like nothing Percy had been through before. Percy felt tears in his eyes and he was thankful for the scarf for the first time. He wasn't sure how far he had walked or if he was still even moving forward. A whip wrapped around his ankle, breaking open his skin and causing him to stumble forward. If Percy let himself fall he knew it would all be over. A large club caught him in the chest and kept him from falling forward. Percy wasn't lucky enough to be allowed to fall.

It was a struggle to keep his feet moving. His entire body felt raw and broken. Percy could feel blood running down his body in multiple places where his skin was split. He was pretty sure his nose was broken to. His scarf was warm and sticky and breathing was a task. As Percy moved down the line he wasn't sure then was a second when he wasn't being hit with something. He had no idea why he kept moving, but his feet wouldn't stop and his body wouldn't fall. Or maybe he had already fallen and he just couldn't tell. Percy felt something on his shoulders but he wasn't sure what.

"Stop. You made it to the end." A muffled voice informed him. Percy couldn't believe it. He still felt like he was being beaten down by hundreds of weapons. "You're down." The voice said again. Percy collapsed on the ground and voice became incoherent. Then all sense of the world was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Hm, I must say this probably the worse chapter so far, but I was having difficulties on deciding exactly how I wanted this to play out. It will get better from here on out because the rest of the story is clearly mapped out.

Thanks, as always, for your support of this story. It means a lot.

* * *

Chapter 5

Percy looked at his reflection in the polished metal of his sword. He had a black eye that was swollen, his lip was split in two, and he had a cut across his cheek. It had been a little over a week since Percy had walked through the Storm, but the signs were still clearly evident. It had all paid off though. Once Percy was strong enough to stand again he was finally made a soldier. After twelve long years as a gladiator in Arena Percy had reached his goal. His tattoo was complete and he had his own set of armor and sword. Now he sat in the countryside with his new regiment on his way to some country village where he was to be stationed. They had been marching all day and were finally resting. It was strange for Percy to have the open sky above his head instead of the stone ceiling of the Arena, but he was happier than he had been in a long time. Only one thing kept him from being completely content.

What Annabeth told him never left his mind. The words bounced around inside his head and drove him crazy. As long as Percy kept moving he wouldn't think about it, but every time he looked down at his arm and saw his brand it would all rush back to him. He wanted to ask Luke about it, but he never got the chance before he left the Arena. Luke would've never told him anyways. Luke never answered his questions when he was younger. He wouldn't now. Remembering that didn't help the small feeling of suspicion inside him that perhaps Annabeth was right. At least Percy was a soldier with a mission of his own. If Annabeth was right he would be told to destroy the small village they were going to. If that wasn't the case then Annabeth was wrong and Percy could go back to the way he was before. It wouldn't be long now until he found his answer.

Percy sheathed his sword and looked around the small campsite. All the soldiers were older than him and new to him, except for two. Of all Percy's previous comrades only two of them graduated to soldiers with him after the Storm. One was Ethan and the other was named Chris. Chris made a much better soldier than he did a gladiator. He wasn't a very aggressive fighter, but he was always calm and obedient. An officer could trust him in a fight. Percy never interacted much with Chris in the Arena, but Percy found it easier to talk to him than any of the other soldiers because he was the only on he knew. Talking to Ethan was out of the questions since Percy knew that would only start a fight. Not that either one of them was in a condition to do any real fighting. All three young soldiers stilled limped heavily.

"Here. Take some water." Chris passed Percy a canteen. Percy took a few grateful swallows then passed the canteen back.

"Thanks."

"Well, you look terrible. What made you walk through the whole thing?" Percy tried to remember. His memories were filled with blackness and noise. None of it made sense. He wanted to say he was really that strong and it was nothing, but that would be a lie. Percy was pretty sure the only reason he didn't fall was because of Ares. Strangely enough because Ares wanted to beat him up so bad his hits kept Percy from falling over and pushed him forward. Percy would never let Ares know that.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm just unlucky I guess." Percy shrugged which hurt under the weight of his armor.

"That depends on how you look at it. Unlucky you got the worse beating, yes. However, you are lucky considering you're very well liked now." Percy looked around the camp again. All the other soldiers weren't paying any attention to him. The captain was off somewhere on his own. Percy caught Ethan's eye and he glared at him. He didn't feel well liked.

"That's not true."

"Maybe not by the people here, but by those who really count." Percy looked Chris over. He was a big guy and his face was dark with bruises. Percy wondered what made Chris so reasonable. He could see Chris leading a regiment one day. He seemed to have his head together which was the complete opposite of how Percy felt.

"We should get some sleep. We march at sunrise." Percy muttered in a tone that clearly showed he didn't want to talk anymore. Chris understood and repositioned himself to sleep. In seconds exhaustion took over and Chris was asleep. Percy envied him. No matter how exhausted he was Percy hadn't fallen asleep that easily in over a week. His mind always tortured him with memories of Annabeth and his failures due to her before he fell asleep. Percy let out a heavy sigh then laid his head down. Percy had just closed his eyes when the horses let out startled whines.

Immediately Percy was up on his feet with his hand ready on his sword along with everyone else in the camp. His head whipped back and forth, scanning the night for signs of whatever startled the horses. The horses stood by the two supplies wagons that the regiment was marching with. They carried their food and spare weapons. Underneath one of the wagons Percy thought he saw a flash of feet. Percy caught the attention of Chris with his eyes and then pointed underneath the wagon. Chris gave a short nod in understanding and together they slowly made their way towards the wagon with their swords drawn. Three other soldiers noticed what they were doing and ran over to join them. Percy took one of the soldiers and moved around the back while Chris took the other two around the front.

When they got to the other side of the wagon they saw a tall guy with curly brown hair trying to get on to the horses that were harnessed to the wagon. He had on light leather armor that allowed him to move quickly and silently. Chris raised his sword to hack at the guy, but out of nowhere his sword was intercepted. Another guy, much more heavily armored, caught Chris' sword on his own. He also had friends with him who were busy fighting off the two soldiers that were with Chris. The guy on the horses suddenly spurred them to motion and Percy had to jump out of the way to avoid getting run over. Percy then realized what was happening. He was about shout to raise the alarm, but one look around the camp told him he didn't have to.

The camp was alive with fighting. It was easy to identify the enemy from Percy's regiment. The enemy wore a variety of mismatched armor, while Percy's comrades all looked identical. The regiment outnumbered the ragtag bunch, but they were taken by surprise. A few soldiers already lay on the ground. Dead or wounded, Percy didn't know. The enemy must have been hidden in the trees that surrounded the small camp and now they were trying to steal their supplies. Percy didn't have to know who the enemy was to know he had to kill them, but he also had to protect the wagons. The first one was too far away to recover. The second was still parked where the regiment had left it. Percy raced over to it, all the muscles in his body protesting the movement. He still wasn't healed enough for combat. He hoped that wouldn't be a problem.

Before Percy got to the wagon he was met by two enemy soldiers. They both were about twice the size of Percy. They wielded huge swords that required them to use two hands. One of the enemy soldiers swung their sword and nearly cut Percy in half on his first swing. Percy ducked under the huge blade and sliced at its owner's exposed kneecaps. Immediately he fell and dropped his sword. Percy was squaring off the second enemy when the first grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground. Percy twisted around and rammed the hilt of his sword into the enemy's helmet. Then he rolled away as the second brought down his sword. The sword got stuck in the ground centimeters away from Percy. He scrambled to get back on his feet. His armor was heavy and weighing him down, but Percy managed to get up before the second enemy could dislodge his weapon. Percy brought his sword down on his back and he fell on top of the first enemy. Percy knew they weren't dead, but he could worry about that later. He had to get to the second wagon.

The second wagon was already in the process of being stolen. The guy trying to steal this one looked identical to the one that stole the first wagon. Percy thought this was strange since he could still see the first wagon disappearing into the trees. The guy was on the horses when Percy got to the wagon and he was kicking at them to go. Percy decided to try to jump on the wagon and instantly regretted that decision. Percy's body slammed against the wagon and he had to drop his sword in order to hold on. The rider seemed unaware that Percy had latched onto the wagon and was busying trying to keep the racing horses under control. He was leading the horses in the same direction that the first wagon had gone.

As the wagon got closer to the trees it began to bounce more. Percy was having difficulties keeping his hold on the wagon. He had to get to the horses if he was going to do anything, but he couldn't get secure enough footing to jump. The ground was a blur below him and he knew he falling would be a bad idea. Percy dug his fingernails into the wood and clawed his way up, kicking his feet in the air behind him. Branches whipped at his back, but his armor kept him safe. Eventually Percy pulled himself up so he was sitting on the wagon in a less precarious position. The rider still had no idea that Percy was on the wagon so Percy took a moment to catch his breath. Percy looked behind him and noticed he could no longer see his camp. At least he could make out the path the wagon took through the trees- a fairly straight line of broken limbs and crushed grass- so he wasn't lost. He silently hoped his regiment noticed the missing wagons and were making their way through the trees in pursuit of them.

Percy carefully moved himself into a position so he could jump form the wagon to the horses. It would be difficult, but nothing Percy ever did was easy. Percy jumped and landed a little further back on one of the horses than he would actually sit to ride it. The horse he landed on was right next to the horse that the rider was on. When Percy landed he was immediately alert and pulled a dagger from his belt. He hacked at Percy, but he couldn't get past his armor. Percy grabbed at his arm and the two struggled over control of the dagger. Percy managed to get the knife out of the rider's hand. He was about to swing the dagger at the rider when he brought the horses to a sudden stop. Percy was unprepared and he was thrown off the horse.

All the air was knocked out of Percy's lungs when he hit the ground. His vision was shaken and he blinked a few times to try to clear it. Percy found himself in a small clearing. The first wagon was off to the side and parked, but the guy who stole it was no longer there. Percy tried to get up and he felt the cold point of a spear at his throat. He followed the spear up to its owner and saw a girl with stringy brown hair that looked ready to kill. The realization of how close to death he was made adrenaline shoot through his chest.\. He swept his legs around effectively knocking her to the ground and putting him in a kneeling position. He still had the dagger in his hand and he lounge at the girl with it. She easily knocked his attack away. She was strong and Percy wasn't in a condition to fight. He used too much energy already. His spurt of adrenaline was gone. All he could do was weakly raise his arms to protect himself as the girl mounted her counter attack, but it seemed to be enough.

The girl stopped her spear inches away from Percy once more. This time her eyes were not filled with a murderous look, but rather an incredulous one. She roughly grabbed Percy's left arm and yanked it closer to her. She examined it carefully then threw it back down.

"There's no way." She muttered to herself.

"What are you doing? Just kill him and let's go." A voice from behind Percy called out. Percy didn't look to see who spoke because his eyes were fixed to the spear that was still aimed at him.

"No. Give me some rope. We're taking this one with us," the girl ordered.

"What?"

"Just give me some rope!" The girl shouted, her face turning red with anger. Rope was tossed to her over Percy and she had to lower her spear to as she fiddled with it. Percy saw this as his chance to get away. He scrambled to his side, but he didn't get very far. The girl's boot met Percy's head with a hard kick. Percy spit blood out of his mouth. His head throbbed and he was overcome with the feeling to sleep. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he barely registered the fact that his hands and feet were being bound when he blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, I haven't been updating as fast as I use to. My summer workout started and it's currently kicking my butt.

Thanks for your support of this story. I keep writing it for your entertainment. It can only get better with your help.

* * *

Chapter 6

The first thing Percy registered when he regained consciousness was the smell of barn animals. The next was the pain in his shoulders and his hands were numb. When Percy opened his eyes he found himself in a stable. There was straw scattered on the floor and different kinds of equipment for handling horses were hung on the walls. Most of the stalls were empty, but Percy could hear a few horses shifting around. His arms were bound behind him around a post. His armor had been removed and replaced with tattered clothes. Percy tested his restraints. They were tied tight and dug into his skin. He couldn't break free of his bonds. He let out a sigh and leaned his head against the post. There was nothing he could do but stare at the wall.

Percy wasn't sure how much time passed before he heard footsteps. From the sound Percy could make out that three people were walking towards him. Percy tried to turn his head to see who it was, but they were approaching from behind him and the post was in his way. He prepared himself to meet three men ready to torture him. Instead, he was met by three girls, all of which he had met before. One was the girl who tied Percy up, the second was the lead archer, and the last one was Annabeth. None of them looked like they were in a good mood.

"Here. Isn't this the guy you were talking about?" The girl with stringy brown hair thrust her arm in Percy's direction. Her voice was gruff. Annabeth scanned him over critically. It didn't take her long to recognize him.

"Yeah that's him, but what is he doing here, Clarisse?' Annabeth turned toward the girl that spoke first. She seemed dangerously close to yelling. Percy remained silent. He knew he wouldn't get any information if he asked any questions now. He was had the disadvantage.

"I thought you said you wanted him. That he could useful or something." Clarisse responded like she had just brought a gift to someone and they disregarded it. Annabeth let out an exasperated sigh and brought her hand to her face.

"Yes, but he does us no good if he's not here on his own free will. You know how the Arena works." Annabeth lectured like she was talking to a child that got caught stealing.

"We could torture him for the information," Clarisse suggested. Annabeth's head snapped up and she stared at Clarisse like what she said was the most appalling thing she had ever heard. It didn't even bother Percy, who was listening to everything very carefully. Annabeth was about to open her mouth, but the black haired archer stepped in between her and Clarisse.

"That won't work. He walked the entire Storm, for crying out loud." She was the only one that talked in a relatively calm voice.

"Yes, because that's what was wrong with what she said. Thank you, Thalia, so helpful." Annabeth muttered sarcastically, but the other two girls ignored her comment.

"Well then, what are we going to do with him?" Clarisse made a point to direct her question to Thalia instead of Annabeth. Annabeth threw her hands up in the air.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. He's useless to us unless he willingly wants to be here." Clarisse glared dangerously at Annabeth. Percy noticed her shoulders roll back in preparation of a fight.

"I've had enough of your high and mighty attitude. You think you're better than me because you can read some stupid books? Let's go a few rounds and just see who's the better fighter." Percy's interest peaked at the suggestion of a fight. He would love to see how Annabeth would fair against Clarisse. Annabeth was outsized and outmuscled by Clarisse and, from his short little bout with her, he knew Clarisse knew how to handle a fight. It would be an entertaining fight to watch. It would also give him a chance to learn Annabeth's fighting style, so it would be easier for him to kill her when he was freed of his bonds. Thalia had a different idea.

"Hey, now. Let's work together on the problem at hand. We're all on the same side here."

"Well, not all of us," Percy said coolly. All three girls whipped their heads around to glare at him. Percy could feel all the tension in the room focused on him. He didn't often feel threatened, but at that moment he wanted nothing else than to be untied. He was completely vulnerable tied up to the post. There was noting he could do if they decided to lash out at him.

"Who said you could talk?" Clarisse growled at him. Percy shrugged which hurt his shoulders to rub against the post.

"You're talking about me, in front of me. I can't add input?"

"Prisoners do not get to decide their fate." Annabeth spat at him.

"I thought you said he could be useful. Let's hear what he has to say." It was obvious Clarisse only said that to annoy Annabeth. She didn't care what Percy had to say. Not that Percy was really that sure of what he would say. He was just trying to stir things up between the girls. It might open an opportunity for him.

"Clarisse, if you're not going to be helpful, just leave." Thalia said and earned herself a glare from Clarisse.

"What about working together?"

"You're not working with us." Thalia's voice was beginning to sound just as exasperated as Annabeth's. Clarisse glared at everyone in turn before stomping out of the stables.

"Whatever," she said dismissively over her shoulder. Once she was gone Percy gave Thalia and Annabeth a patronizing smile.

"Great group you have here."

"Shut it," Thalia barked at him. Annabeth gave her an annoyed look. Annabeth was clearly not in a good mood. She looked like she was ready to break something, or someone.

"Thalia, just ignore him. He's going to have to stay here until we figure out what to do. It's best not to let him annoy you."

"How are your ribs?" Percy asked cheekily. The glare Annabeth shot him would've killed him if it were possible. Percy knew he was going to regret saying anything. Annabeth brought her leg back and kick him full force in the ribs. Percy gasped in pain. He tried to bring his hands to his sides, but he still couldn't break free of his bonds.

"There. Now you know how it feels." Thalia looked like she wanted to argue with Annabeth for being hypocritical. Instead, she went with a more reasonable approach, which was probably the better choice.

"Come on, let's go talk with Artemis. We're not going to get anything accomplished with him around." Annabeth looked like she wanted to kick Percy again, but she followed Thalia out of the stables. Percy was left alone with his thoughts and the smell of horses.

Percy thought about the interaction between the three girls. He wasn't exactly sure what he learned from all of it if he learned anything at all. He was possibly more confused than he was before. He wondered how they all came together since they obviously didn't get along very well. He was also curious about where he was. He met Thalia and Annabeth in the city and Clarisse in the countryside. There was a lot of distance between the two locations. Percy highly doubted he was near either one of them, but it had to be a known location that they could all meet up at. He tried to remember his short study of maps of the surrounding area, but it did him no good. He just didn't no that much outside his Arena. He was supposed to learn about the world in the army and then advance to an officer. A sudden realization shot through Percy.

He wasn't in the army anymore. He had been captured. Percy had no idea where his regiment was and they most likely had no idea where he was. The Arena never trained him for anything like this. It wasn't supposed to happen. Percy couldn't believe he left his regiment. He did it to try and save their supply wagon, but now Percy thought that it had been the wrong decision. He should have at least had a couple other soldiers with him. This was just like the first time he had failed trying to stop Annabeth from robbing the Armory. Percy beat the back of his head against the post to punish himself. He had to be better. He should have been better. He could only imagine how disappointed Luke would be. All the possible things Luke could say to him ran through Percy's mind. Clarisse didn't have to torture him. His failure and shame would do that for her.

Relief washed over him when Thalia and Annabeth returned. They would serve as a distraction, so he would no longer have to think about how much he had messed up. He didn't care that they had returned armed and with a group of other armed people. The people varied greatly from one another in appearance just like the ragtag bunch that attacked Percy's regiment. Annabeth was wearing a black riding cloak with a hood that she hadn't been wearing before. She immediately stormed over to him and grabbed him roughly by the color of his tattered shirt. Then she pulled him up and forced him to stand. Percy's back rubbed against the post and he was pretty sure he had splinters in his back. Once he was standing Annabeth held a dagger to his throat.

"What's going on?" Percy demanded, looking around the stables.

"We're taking you somewhere. We have something to show you." Percy stared at Annabeth curiously, but she offered no further explanation. Behind him, Percy could feel someone cutting free his bonds. AS soon as his hands were free they fell to his sides. In a blink of an eye Percy grabbed Annabeth's wrist and disarmed her. He knocked her in the nose with his elbow, which made her stumble back. Percy picked up her dagger and prepared himself for an attack. His eyes carefully scanned over the group of armed guards. They all had their weapons drawn, but none of them moved.

Suddenly Percy was knocked on the head from behind. Percy fell to the ground next at Annabeth's feet and he felt the weight of a body on his back. Soon another body joined it and someone was fumbling with his hands trying to restrain him again. Annabeth looked down at him with a scowl on her face. Her nose was bleeding and she gingerly wiped it away with one hand.

"Don't fight. We're not going to kill you. We just want to show you something." Annabeth's voice sounded funny because of her nose. She picked up her dagger and wiped the dirt off of its blade.

"Someone get the horses," Thalia ordered from Percy's side. She was one of the people that were sitting on his back keeping him down. There was a clomping noise and two brown horses appeared in tow of one of the guards. Annabeth swiftly mounted one of them with the expertise of someone who had been around horses before. It was a group effort, but Percy was lifted off the ground and placed onto Annabeth's horse. He was on his stomach with his head and feet hanging off of either side of the horse. They then went about strapping Percy to the saddle, so he couldn't escape. As Percy hung off the side he stared at Annabeth's booted foot. He realized how dangerously easy it would be for her to kick him. Annabeth patted his back.

"Now, there's a good boy." Percy wanted to lash out at her, but he also didn't want to be kicked. He didn't want to give Annabeth any more satisfaction. He glared angrily at the ground and imagined a thousand different ways he could kill her. Thalia mounted the second horse and turned toward Annabeth.

"You ready? He's not going to give you any trouble?"

"He should be fine. You tied him up pretty well." Percy could feel Annabeth's hand running across the ropes to make sure they were secure.

"Then let's get going and hope this is worth it." Thalia spurred her horse and lead Annabeth and Percy out of the stables. Once they were clear of the structure the horses broke out into a gallop. Percy found the entire thing to be extremely uncomfortable. Staring down at the ground moving by in a blur below him made him sick. He really wished there was a better way he could have been transported, but he probably lost that privilege when he tried to escape. He really had to think things through more. He was only causing more and more trouble for himself.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm kind of happy with my writing in this chapter. I hope you guys are too. I'm always grateful to find out people are enjoying this.

* * *

Chapter 7

After about a day of riding Percy was allowed off the horse. The two girls rode through the night never giving Percy a break. When Annabeth untied him from the saddle he immediately fell to the ground unable to catch himself. Percy knew he would have thrown up if he didn't have an empty stomach. Percy lay on the ground for a few moments to allow his head and stomach to settle. Thalia and Annabeth stood over him, giving him no sympathy. Thalia pulled him to his feet. She had to support Percy because he was still a little unsteady.

"We have to go by foot from here. You're not going to cause us any problems are you?" Percy shook his head. After his unpleasant horse ride he didn't want to do anything. "Good. Just stay there." Thalia walked back to her horse and got her quiver and bow from the horse's saddle. Annabeth kept a watchful eye on Percy, but he didn't move. Percy stared back at Annabeth keeping his on her dagger that was strapped to her belt. Thalia tied up the horses once she was armed and then rejoined Annabeth and Percy.

"Ready?" Annabeth asked Thalia who gave a curt nod in response. "Alright, let's go." Annabeth put a hand on Percy's shoulder and the three began to walk. They hadn't been walking for long before a low, stone wall appeared before them. There were armed guards in Orthys armor like Percy used to have, but there weren't that many. Percy could faintly see the high walls of the Arena in the distance. They were on the very edge of the city. It was a strange place to bring him. He wondered what could possibly be on the other side of the wall. Annabeth nodded her head in Thalia's direction and Thalia suddenly broke off in a sprint. Percy tried to follow, but Annabeth yanked him in the other direction.

"She's going to be cover," Annabeth explained in a low voice. She unsheathed her dagger and cut Percy's hands loose. "Just in case you try anything." Percy realized her explanation wasn't an explanation, but a threat. He rubbed his raw wrists and nodded to show he understood. He didn't doubt Thalia's skill with her bow although he had never actually seen her use it. Annabeth drew her hood over her head and pulled the cloak around her to conceal her dagger, which she kept pressed against Percy's lower back. Then she prodded him to move.

"Where are we going? There's no way we're getting in there." Percy whispered over his shoulder, Annabeth was forcing him closer and closer to the wall and he was sure the guards would spot them. He wasn't sure if they would see them as a threat, but he was pretty sure Annabeth would come off as a suspicious character.

"We'll be fine. Just keep walking." That's when Percy noticed something unusual about the guards. They were mostly facing inward like they were more concerned with what was inside the wall rather than what was outside. Annabeth was able to lead him right up to the wall without anyone noticing. Then she led him along the wall until they came across a ditch and she pushed him into it. At the bottom of the ditch was a shallow stream of brown water that smelled terribly. Annabeth landed in the ditch next to him and some of the water splashed into Percy's face. Percy gagged on the water. It tasted as bad as it smelled. Annabeth either didn't care or she was really good at acting like it.

At the base of the wall in the ditch there was a small grate that allowed the brown water to flow through. The hole was big enough that Percy could fit through if he crouched down and the grate wasn't in the way. Annabeth moved to the grate and ran her hands across it like she was looking for something. Percy was fascinated by the action. The grate suddenly gave way underneath Annabeth's touch and she moved it to the side. She waved her hand for Percy to move through the hole. It was a tight squeeze pass Annabeth, but Percy managed it without getting too wet. Annabeth followed through and then put the grate back in place.

"How does the army not notice that?"

"They don't care so much about this part of town. As long as nothing is too much out of place they ignore it." Annabeth explained as she began to climb out of the ditch. Percy had a hard time believing this. He couldn't imagine a part of the city that wouldn't be important.

"What exactly is this part of town?" Annabeth looked over her shoulder at Percy. Her expression was unreadable.

"This is where the slaves live when they're not working."

"What?" Percy asked in disbelief as he scrambled out of the ditch. Once Percy was out of the ditch he could see what the walls had hidden. It was a mess of dirty, crudely built shacks. The roads were trampled dirt paths and the people that walked them were just as dirty. Everyone walked with slumped shoulders and they moved almost lifelessly among the buildings. They were all slim and they looked even slimmer with their rags of clothing hanging off their bodies. Percy had never seen anything like it before. This was not the proud city he knew. Still, he could not believe they were slaves. He knew there were different economic classes. He figured this was the poorest class.

"Come. Let's meet an old friend." Annabeth returned her dagger to its spot on Percy's back and they began walking towards the nearest building. Thanks to the ditch, Annabeth and Percy were dirty and smelled bad. It helped them blend in with the small crowds of people. Percy looked around him in awe. This was nothing like the Arena or the district that surrounded it. He wondered if the country village he was supposed to go would have looked like this. Percy wondered how Annabeth knew anyone that lived here. She was an enemy to the city. Or the Arena at least and the city was built around the Arena.

Annabeth and Percy stopped outside of a two-story building that sat close to what looked like to Percy a town square. The building looked like it was made of rough rocks and mud. It leaned visibly to one side, but not enough to cause any worry. The windows were small holes cut into the walls and the door was a simple curtain. It provided no protection from anything, but it did give one a sense of privacy. Annabeth quickly checked the surrounding area before shoving Percy through the curtain. Inside the house was no much better than the outside. It was a small room mostly dominated by a small lopsided table. Two people could sit at it comfortably, but no more. There was a bucket of water and a small fire pit in one corner. A makeshift ladder was leaned against the back wall to allow one to get tot he second story.

"Stay put," Annabeth ordered. She drew back her hood and walked over to the ladder. It only took her a few steps to cross the room. She leaned her head back to look up the hole the ladder led into. "Malcolm?" There was no response, but Percy could hear movement on the floor above his head. Then the ladder creaked and made a scrapping noise against the wall. A pair of bare, dirty feet appeared from the hole. When the person who was on the ladder made it to the floor he immediately wrapped his arms around Annabeth and she returned the hug.

"Annabeth, this is so unexpected." Malcolm pulled back. There was a grim expression on his face. "This can't mean anything good." Then Malcolm finally seemed to notice Percy standing in the room. He turned toward Percy and his expression grew even darker. Percy could see him clearly now and he looked a lot like Annabeth. He wondered if they were some how related. It seemed highly unlikely. "Who are you?" Malcolm asked in an unfriendly tone.

"Percy." Malcolm's eyes narrowed.

"You look like one of them. You have the same cold look in your eyes as all the guards."

"That would be because he is a soldier of the Arena." Annabeth explained as gently as she could. Malcolm stared at her wide-eyed.

"How could you bring a soldier here?" Malcolm nearly shouted.

"At knife point," Percy supplied which earned him a glare from Annabeth. Percy knew it wasn't a helpful comment, but he didn't feel like being all that helpful. He had been pushed around enough for one day.

"He's not just any soldier, Malcolm. He's a slave."

"I am not a slave. How many times to I have to tell you? There are no slaves." It was Percy who was nearly shouting this time. Malcolm was instantly enraged. He stepped towards Percy aggressively.

"No slaves? Are you-" Malcolm was interrupted by Percy grabbing his arm and pinning him against the table. Percy didn't even realize he had moved. He had done it on reflex. There was a rush of air by Percy's ear and an Arrow sprouted in the wall. Percy whipped his head around, but he only saw Annabeth.

"That was just a warning. Next time Thalia won't miss. Now let him go." Percy released Malcolm reluctantly. Percy looked out the window the arrow had come through. He could see plenty of rooftops, but no sign of the archer. She had talent.

"There better be a point to this, Annabeth."

"Well, as you can see he is just as brainwashed as any other Arena dog, but look at his forearm." Malcolm did as Annabeth said. Percy wanted to slap his hand over his arm and cover up his brand. He hated the judgment in people's eyes when they looked at his brand. Malcolm's expression gave nothing away. "Now, Malcolm, show him your arm." Malcolm looked cautious, but he pushed up his sleeve and held his left arm out to Percy. There was a very distinct burn scar on his skin. It looked identical to Percy's, but the numbers were different. Percy was surprised to see the brand. He had never met someone with a similar marking before.

"That doesn't prove that he's a slave." Percy stated stubbornly. Malcolm looked ready to yell at Percy against, but Annabeth held up her hand to silence him. Annabeth seemed to have anticipated Percy's response.

"Percy, forget what you've been told and think it through on your own. Our home was attacked. I got away and he didn't. He lives here with a brand on his arm. I live outside of the city with no brand. What would be the point of branding Malcolm?" Percy tried to think about it, but he couldn't make sense of it.

"Wait, you two lived in the same place?"

"He's not the brightest, is he?" Malcolm muttered under his breath, but Percy still heard him. If Annabeth heard him, she ignored it.

"Yes, we lived in a city called Athens. He's my cousin." Percy had heard of Athens before. It was supposedly a great city with a very powerful army. It took some time, but the city eventually fell. Percy knew all of this because the soldiers that fought there were legendary in the Arena. Luke had been one of them. It was never said what happened to the city after it was defeated. Percy was only ever told that it fell and nothing more.

Percy looked down at the brand on his arm. It was all too similar to Malcolm's. Percy thought about everything he knew. What Annabeth said could be possible. There were a lot of strange things that would make sense if Annabeth was telling the truth. Percy wished he could remember more about his life before the Arena other than a short dream. What he really wanted was to talk to Luke. He felt so lost without his mentor's guidance. Maybe he wasn't ready to become a soldier. He had the skill, but he didn't have the mind. Of course, if Percy was still with his regiment, he wouldn't have to think. He would just have to follow orders. All of it gave Percy a headache.

"I mean… I suppose… it would make sense…" Percy's mind was such a mess he couldn't speak. He was saved from his fumbling speech by the sound of shouting from outside. All three heads inside the house whipped around to try and see what was going on outside the window.

"We should get outside." Malcolm said, already making his way towards the door. Annabeth didn't bother with her hood and immediately followed Malcolm out. Percy could have easily escaped, but he didn't even try. Whether it was his fear of getting shot by Thalia or his curiosity that led him, he didn't know. Percy followed Malcolm and Annabeth to where a crowd of people were gathering in the square. The three of them shoulder their way through people to see what was going on.

In the center of the square there were three cages and a group of armed guards. The guards were keeping people from getting close to the cages. The three cages were full of people that looked like all the other people in the town- dirty and depressed. However, the people in the cages held a look of complete terror in their eyes. The three cages sat on top of stacks of wood and straw. Percy wondered what their purpose was. A large man paced in front of the cages in an officer's armor. The man looked around the crowd of people with disgust. When he addressed the crowd his voice was menacing.

"It has been brought to my attention that some of you don't quite understand your purpose here. Items have been stolen, equipment broken, disrespectful actions. Now, I said this couldn't be true. Because you all know what happens if you don't do your jobs." The man paused to scan the crowd. Percy could see I his eyes that he wanted someone to challenge him. He wanted to instigate something, but the crowd remained deathly silent. They all looked around at each other nervously. Malcolm looked like he was barely restraining himself.

"Thalia should put an arrow in his throat."

"We can't do that and you know it." Annabeth whispered in Malcolm's ear. Malcolm looked like he wanted to argue, but the man started to talk again.

"However, I realize that sometimes people just need to be reminded. You are all slaves. This means you do what you are told, when you are told, to the very best of your ability. There is no arguing or complaining. You should be honored to serve. This is my reminder of that." The officer turned towards his man and gave them a nod. Two soldiers brought out torches, which they promptly lit. A few people from the crowd cried out and tried to rush forward, but they were knocked back unmercifully by the guards. The two soldiers with the torches then went about lighting the wood and straw beneath the cages. It didn't take long for the fires to catch. The flames must have been fueled by some oil because they climbed rapidly to the tops of the cages, engulfing them in raging fire. Percy could hear the people inside screaming and thrashing about with no way to escape the fire. The smell of burning hair and flesh stung his nose. It smelled worse than the ditch ever could.

Percy's stomach twisted into a knot. It wasn't because people were being burned alive. He could handle that. The Arena had beaten it out of him to care about such things. Percy felt sick because of what the officer had said. He openly admitted to there being slaves. Percy was surrounded by slaves. All branded like Malcolm and him. Everything Annabeth had told him was true. The Arena was a lie that washed out his brain to allow him to commit atrocities like the one before him. The one he wasn't even bothered by. Percy felt like his world was falling down around him, going up in flames like the cages. Percy turned his head toward Annabeth. She was staring back at him. Her grey eyes holding so much that Percy couldn't even comprehend. He couldn't look away from her. She was challenging him and he knew what she wanted. When Percy spoke his voice was hollow. He had been unmade and now there was nothing inside of him.

"I will fight with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Just like to thank all of you for supporting my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 8

The morning sky was a light blue and clear of clouds. Percy was staring up at the sky as he thought over his decision. He was a little unsure about abandoning the Arena. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now or what Annabeth wanted from him. Percy couldn't help, but feel a little guilty as well. He was now fighting against the only place he could remember as home. The Arena raised him and made him into who he was. Worst of all, he felt like he was betraying Luke. He had always been for Percy. He had saved him from a slave's life after all. Percy cringed as he thought that. It hurt him to think he had been lied to, that he was taken from a home he couldn't remember any more. He was having trouble accepting the truth because he didn't want it to be true. However, the night before when they had stopped to rest on their way back from the city, Percy didn't try to run or kill Annabeth and Thalia. He wanted to be there with them. They had never lied to him. Percy still had a hundred questions and he hoped that they could answer them. Or at least they would be willing to help him find the answers. Percy felt like a child. It was not feeling he liked.

Percy ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. He wanted to stop thinking. He needed to train to do that. He hoped Thalia would return soon and give him something to do. She had left him at the stables while she went to talk to someone. Annabeth had gone off on her own with no explanation to Percy what she was doing. She hadn't said much of anything since they left the city. She seemed to be in deep thought over something. Thalia assured him she was fine, but it was best not to bother her.

Thalia returned after a long while with a dark skinned guy behind her. He was a giant. The top of Thalia's head barely reached his shoulder. His muscles were huge and it looked like they strained against his skin. Percy didn't think he had ever seen anyone so large before and he had seen some pretty muscle bound gladiators. He was certain that this guy could crush his skull with one hand. There was only one reason Thalia would bring this guy with her. Percy wasn't trusted yet and this was the best guy around that could keep Percy in line if anything went wrong. At least, Thalia tried to be friendly about it.

"Percy, I would like for you to meet Beckendorf."

"Nice to meet you," Beckendorf said and extended his hand for Percy to shake it. When Percy did he could feel all the power in his hands that were rough with calluses. "I'm work as a blacksmith in the forges here."

"There are forges here?"

"We have a lot here," Thalia answered. "Beckendorf here will show you around and answer any questions you have."

"And keep a close eye on me." Thalia gave Percy a look that was full of warning.

"The Arena's army has hurt a lot of people here. None of them are too thrilled to have you here. Beckendorf job is to put their minds at ease and keep them from killing you." Percy almost laughed at what Thalia said.

"Are you sure it's not to keep me from killing them?"

"Didn't the Arena teach you to hold your tongue?" Percy winced inwardly at Thalia's comment. The Arena had taught him a lot. He didn't want to think about it. Of course, Percy didn't have to think about it. Everything the Arena gave him was beaten into him so that it was second nature. Percy could snap someone's neck in the blink of an eye and not even flinch over the fact he just killed a man.

"Hey, how about we get started on that tour? I'm sure Thalia has important things to do for Artemis." Beckendorf tried to ease the tension that was growing between Thalia and Percy.

"Watch yourself," Thalia warned Percy. Then she turned and walked off in the direction she had come. Beckendorf gestured with his hand to walk off in another direction. This was Percy's first time to clearly see the place that would now be his home. He had become well acquainted with the stables, but he couldn't have imagined everything this place had to offer. Weapon stores, small farms, forges, housing. Anything a person needed to live and train a small fighting force. Most of the buildings were made of wood. There were no walls around the perimeter, but the trees from the dense forest that surrounded the area offered enough protection. Percy saw all kinds of different people. In the Arena Percy's comrades were all different, but there was something similar about them that Percy could tell they were all from Orthys. Here there were never more than a handful of people that looked similar to one another.

When Percy asked Beckendorf about all the different people he explained they all looked different because they all came from different places. They were all refugees of distant cities that were raided by the Arena's army. For every person here there was an equal number still wandering around without a place to go and ten times more in slavery. It was impossible to get a slave free. Many people had died trying. The slaves were watched over too carefully. This is why Malcolm was still a slave. So instead they tried their best to find all the refugees that escaped and stop the raids before they happened. It was extremely difficult. They weren't as well trained nor had enough people to be very successful. They did manage to slow the growing reach of the Arena's arm. Still it wasn't enough. They had only recently begun talking about planning to destroy the Arena itself. Put a stop to everything by cutting the head off the snake. Percy didn't say anything about how he thought it was an insane notion. He could never imagine the Arena falling, especially by the hands of such a motley group of people.

"How do you find all the people anyways?" Percy asked Beckendorf as they passed by a group of people that were busying themselves by tanning animal hides. They looked at Percy with a mix of caution and fear, like one might look at a hungry bear that they stumbled across in the forest.

"We send out search teams every so often. We also watch the movement of the army, so we have a general idea of where to look. Some people just stumble upon this place while in trail of family." Beckendorf was friendly and easy to talk to. Unlike everyone else in the camp he didn't seem to have much of an issue with Percy. Of course, that could because Percy wasn't much of a threat to such a big guy.

"What do you mean?"

"Some people escape the raids out of pure luck, not because they really meant to. When they notice their family taken they try to follow and attempt to rescue them. On their way they sometimes stumble across us."

"No one else is forcefully recruited," Percy muttered bitterly.

"You have to see that we're on the good side here." Beckendorf's tone changed. He sounded like a person who had just been accused of doing something they didn't do. Percy looked away from Beckendorf.

"I'm not sure. There's a lot going on in my head right now."

"We all feel a little lost when we first come here. It won't take too long before you begin to think of this place as your home and us as your friends." _Friends_. Percy had never really had friends, only comrades. Luke was the closest thing to a friend he had. Now Percy had turned his back on him. He wasn't sure how great of a friend he could be. Percy didn't care about other people. His duty always came first. He wasn't sure what his duty was now. Percy began to feel a familiar itch in his limbs. He didn't want to be shown around or taught about anything right now. He wanted to do something. He always learned better by trying things himself than by lecture anyways.

"You have a training area here, don't you?" Percy asked suddenly after a long silence. Beckendorf looked a little taken aback, but he answered.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think you could take me to it? Let me train a bit?" Beckendorf scratched the back of his head. He pressed his lips together as he thought.

"I don't know. I was only supposed to show you around and not let you do any fighting."

"If you don't want any incidents, it would be best to let me do some training," Percy reasoned. Beckendorf still looked unsure, but he agreed.

The training area was a small circle about twenty yards in diameter. A makeshift stick fence ringed the outside to keep people from easily stepping in or out of the circle. When Percy and Beckendorf arrived there were a few people fighting and a small crowd of onlookers standing outside of the ring. In the crowd Percy saw two boys that looked almost identical to one another collecting bets from people. They had mischievous smiles on their faces as the bets traded hands. Percy recognized the, as the one who stole the supply wagons from Percy's old regiment. Now he understood why he thought the same person had stolen both wagons. Beckendorf told him their names were Connor and Travis and that they twin brothers. In the center of the ring the fight ended with a small boy lying on his back gasping for breath another person Percy recognized standing over him.

"Anyone else want to go?" Clarisse, the victor of the fight, called out. It looked like she had barely broken a sweat during the short fight. She scanned the crowd with pig like eyes. No one seemed thrilled to step forward. Percy saw this as his chance to get into the ring. Plus, he had a grudge to settle with Clarisse for capturing him. They may be on the same side now, but Percy was still sore about it.

"I'll fight you," Percy said in a confident voice. Everyone turned their heads to stare at Percy in surprise. Connor and Travis looked excited and new bets were quickly exchanged. Clarisse gave a small, humorless laugh.

"I see they're letting you run free now. Alright, it was fun taking you down last time." Percy smirked at her in response as he passed through the gate. He already knew the fight would be nothing like the last time. He wasn't as injured or tired. His body was rested and more than ready to fight. If she was prepared for a fight like their last one, then he already had the advantage.

The two fighters squared off from one another in the center of the ring just out of arm's reach of each other. Clarisse's muscles were tensed and her hands were curled into tight fists. Her feet were shoulders-length apart and her posture was slightly bent and leaning forward. Everything about her stance told Percy that she was going to use pure strength and aggression to try and win. Percy remained relaxed and loose. He would speed and skill to knock her off balance and then he would have his payback. In his mind the fight was already over and he came out the victor.

It was silent around the ring and people leaned forward with interest. At this point everyone knew who Percy was. The tattoo that he still bore from the Arena was clearly visible on his arm. All these people had seen the power of the Arena's soldiers and they waited in fearful anticipation to see what this one could do. Percy was determined not t disappoint. To him it was just another gladiator fight in the Arena, not a training exercise. He wouldn't hold back and he hoped that Clarisse wouldn't either. He wanted a fight. A real one. One that might test him and help release all the twisted emotions and thoughts that had been plaguing him since he had visited the slaves. The fight began in a flash with a call barked out from Beckendorf.

Clarisse charged straight at Percy, swinging her fists through the air. Percy had anticipated this. He leaned back and landed a well timed kick in her gut effectively stopping her forward movement. The impact moved through Percy's body like a wave. Everything washed out of Percy's mind except the fight. He was no longer lost. Everything was clear to him in that moment. He quickly shifted his weight and landed another kick from his other leg onto Clarisse. She grunted in frustration and flung herself at Percy once more. Percy was unable to defend, but he barely felt her punches. Adrenaline kept his body moving and numb. Percy blocked another wave of punches with his forearms and then brought his elbow into Clarisse's nose. He followed with a punch underneath her ribs, knocking the air out of her lungs. Percy was on the offensive once more. He strung together different combinations of punches and kicks that Clarisse couldn't read, but she was still standing. All he was doing was knocking her back. Then she finally fell at the edge of the ring with a roundhouse kick to the head.

Percy stared down at Clarisse's motionless body until he slowed his breathing down. Then he turned back to look at the crowd. They were all silent. Everyone looked stunned, but more than that they looked afraid. Beckendorf looked prepared to jump in the ring and subdue Percy. Percy didn't understand. Why were these people so petrified by his fight? Did he do something wrong? Percy was about to storm off, but he spotted Annabeth at the edge of the crowd. He didn't remember seeing her there before. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and all her weight on one leg. She stared right at Percy with a calculating expression. It was relieving compared to the others' looks of fear. Percy walked out of the ring and right up to her calmly.

"Impressed?" Percy asked her in a cool and confident tone. Annabeth was unmoved. Her expression didn't change and her voice was just as cool as his.

"She isn't unbeatable." Percy was disarmed by her comment. He felt like there was another meaning beneath her words, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Annabeth turned around and began to walk away, leaving Percy standing there with a confused expression on his face. "Come," she called over her shoulder. "I have a mission for you." Those words instantly snapped Percy out of his puzzlement. He followed Annabeth with excited interest. He had cleared his head and released the tension in his body with the fight and now he was going to have a duty again. Maybe this place could be his new home.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, look a I put a picture up for the cover. Not really the best, but it's better than nothing.

Thank you for all your lovely reviews. Thanks to all those who didn't review, but are still enjoying my story. I hope you keep on enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter 9

It was almost completely dark except for the dim light of the moon. Luckily for Percy his target was lighted with torches. He could see the guards pacing around their posts, but they couldn't see him. It made it all too easy for him to sneak up to them. He crouched through the bushes behind Annabeth who was leading the little mission. It was a simple snatch-and-grab job from a small military outpost in the countryside. They needed medical supplies and this was how they were going to get them. Percy wasn't sure how he felt about the whole mission. He was never trained how to steal. Still it gave him a chance to prove himself and this is what he wanted.

A twig snapped behind Percy and he quickly spun around. An apologetic face stared back at him. Percy narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Annabeth had brought a long one of her friends with her on the mission. His name was Grover. He was a gentle hearted guy who didn't like to fight, but he had to prove himself too. He had come from a long line of men who served as protectors of all kinds of wealthy and important families. He tried his best, but he never managed to have great success. When his home was raided he was unable to help his family. It was his ultimate failure and he said he had to repent for it. He hoped to do this by helping to bring down the Arena. Percy was all right with all of that, but he didn't understand why Annabeth brought him on a stealth mission. He had a lame walk that didn't make him very good at sneaking. Proven by the fact that he snapped a twig under his foot.

"Be careful," Percy hissed under his breath.

"Sorry."

"Both of you shut up. Someone's coming." Annabeth gestured with her hand for everyone to duck down lower. Her eyes were trained ahead at a shadowy figure that was marching towards them. In the moonlight Percy could see the whites of his eyes scanning the bushes. He must have heard Grover. No one breathed as the guard poked at the bushes blindly. Grover was shaking slightly next to Percy. The guard's spear was getting closer and closer to where the three hid and Percy was loosing his patience. The guard turned slightly away from where Percy was. Percy took the opportunity to jump out of the bushes and wrap his arms around the guard's head. Annabeth didn't give him a weapon, but he didn't need one. Before the guard even realized what was happening Percy snapped his neck and gently laid him on the ground so his body wouldn't make a sound when he fell. Annabeth and Grover burst out of the bushes.

"Did you just kill him?" Grover looked ready to vomit. He could barely get his words out he was so appalled.

"You shouldn't have done that. This is a stealth mission. They'll notice him missing," Annabeth scolded Percy. Percy didn't think he did anything wrong. He simply did what he was trained to do. He would have had to kill him if the guard found him. It was a preemptive strike.

"Then we should get going before they notice."

"Fine, but stay close to me and don't do anything unless I tell you." There was an exchange of cold stares between Percy and Annabeth. Then the three began to sneak once more. It was rather easy for them to slip into the outpost now that there was a guard missing from his post. Inside the compound the soldiers weren't on duty. They either sat around fires or were asleep in their tents. Most of the soldiers that were awake didn't even have their swords strapped to their belts. These men rarely met resistance and thus weren't prepared for it. It was easier than Percy would have thought to weave their way between the tents.

Percy proved useful in finding the supply tent. Annabeth had a general idea where the tent would be, but Percy had been trained to know. It took him no time at all to recognize which tent held their objective. There were no men posted around the supply tent. Percy thought about all the encounters that he had with Annabeth and he thought that maybe this policy should be reevaluated. Unprotected supplies were just free pickings for Annabeth and her friends. Of course, they should have never been able to sneak in, in the first place. Percy shook his head. He couldn't be concerned about the army now. He was their enemy and he was there to steal from them. He should have been happy for their lack of foresight. Percy had made his decision and he had to stick with it. Percy was so distracted by his thoughts that Annabeth had to grab his arm to get his attention. She pulled him into the tent with her and they left Grover outside to keep watch.

Inside the tent it was even harder to see than it was outside. Annabeth had thankfully brought a small candle with her. Percy could hear her fumbling with it in the dark then all of a sudden the small flame came to life, giving light to the tent. Annabeth and Percy were surrounded by all kinds of different crates. They were all stacked neatly and clearly labeled.

"They make this too easy," Annabeth said under her breath to herself. Annabeth wasted no time at all getting to work. She skillfully opened one of the crates that was marked to hold medical supplies and began filling the bag she had slung across her shoulder. Percy copied everything Annabeth did and began filling his own bag. They used bandages to give protection to the glass vials of antidotes so they wouldn't break when they were on their way back. Percy was glad to have Annabeth with him. He would have never thought of doing anything like that and would have broken a lot of supplies. Annabeth also helped him identify what medicine was what. She seemed to know a little bit of everything. Percy's bag was almost completely filled when Grover stuck his head inside the tent.

"H-hey, I think they've, uh, noticed the missing guard," Grover stammered nervously. Annabeth snuffed out her candle, but not before shooting a pointed glare in Percy's direction. The tent was pitch black once more and Grover let out a small surprised breath. His weak personality was beginning to annoy Percy. Even in the dark Percy could feel Annabeth beside him start to move. she cautiously weaved her way back out of the tent and Percy followed. Surprisingly, they only ran into a couple stacks of crates. Percy's sight returned once they finally made it back outside.

The compound was alive with movement. The men were now on alert and grabbing their weapons. Torches were lit for better visibility. Orders were being giving out in mostly hand gestures. They didn't want to alert their enemy to what they were doing. However, Percy was trained just the same as all of them. He understood the hand gestures as easily as if they had been talking. They knew there was an enemy nearby, but they didn't think they had gotten into the compound. They still believed the enemy was lurking around the perimeter and they were going to send out teams to search. Percy stepped closer to Annabeth and whispered into hr ear what he knew, thinking it might be helpful. Her eyes began to look calculating and Percy could tell she was thinking hard. Percy wondered if there was ever a time when Annabeth wasn't thinking through something.

"If we're careful we can sneak out behind one of the patrols. They most likely won't be looking where the soldiers are walking. Then we'd be outside, but once we're out it will be tricky to get away without being seen." Percy wasn't sure if Annabeth was talking to them or herself.

"Well, if we're going to do that, we need to go now." Percy pointed to a patrol that had just finished preparing themselves and were on they're way out. Without waiting for Annabeth to say anything more, Percy grabbed Grover and shoved him forward to get him moving. He moved a little slower than Annabeth and Percy, so Percy wanted him in front. The three carefully weaved their way through the tents to the patrol team. It was more difficult than it had been on their way in. They had to constantly check around corners and behind. They were forced to stop a few times as men ran around between the tents, caring out unknown orders. Annabeth's tension was clearly visible in her shoulders and every time she looked at Percy there was a scowl on her face. Percy didn't understand why she was so angry. He wasn't that worried about being caught. Maybe it was because he still felt some connection to the army and he didn't feel like their enemy despite all his sneaking and stealing. Annabeth hadn't been this worried when Percy had caught her stealing from the armory, but she had support from the archers then. This time it was only the three of them versus an entire outpost of soldiers.

When they reached where the patrol was they had already started marching out of the compound. That wasn't much of a problem because they didn't want to get too close to the patrol, but it still forced them to be in the open. No one expected the enemy to be on the inside, so Percy figured there was a high chance that Annabeth was right and no one would be watching as the patrol made its way outside. The patrol carried two torches with them and the three thieves tried their best to stay out of the light as the followed behind silently. Grover managed to sneak along with Annabeth and Percy with no problem. Percy guessed when it really mattered Grover could push past his awkwardness. Percy just wished that he would do it all the time. It would make the mission easier. He would have never had to kill the guard and put the outpost on alert if Grover hadn't made so much noise.

Everyone made it out of the compound without complication, but now they faced a new problem. They couldn't sneak back through the bushes because the guards were poking around them. There were more guards outside than there were inside. Percy couldn't see a clear path they could take, but they couldn't stay still for very long or they would be spotted.

"Where do we go from here?"

"If we had a distraction..." Annabeth trailed off in thought. She never had that much time to think because they were spotted shortly after that. They had been still just a few moment, but it was still too long. A guard called out an alarm and soldiers were rushing at them with weapons drawn. "Run!" Annabeth ordered sprinting in the opposite direction of the soldiers.

"This doesn't seem like the best plan," Grover complained as he took off after Annabeth. Percy was surprised to see that he could run fairly quickly even though he was slightly lame.

"Just make it to those trees!" Percy saw where Annabeth wanted to run to, but there was a patrol team in between them and their destination. Annabeth saw them too because she drew her dagger out of its sheath in preparation for a fight. Grover looked a little startled by this. He fumbled with a short club that was tied to his belt and held on to it tightly. Percy felt a little useless. He had no weapon, but Grover did. Anger fueled Percy and he sprinted ahead of his friends. The soldiers in front of them were also running towards them and couldn't react fast enough when Percy jumped and landed both of his feet on the chest of the first soldier.

Both Percy and the soldier landed on their backs. the other soldiers advance don Percy, but Annabeth appeared over him and threw herself into the fight. She displayed a great amount of skill as she fought off two of the soldiers. Grover joined them, but he wasn't much of a fighter. He swung his club wildly through the air. Still the crazed and undisciplined attack caught the soldiers by surprise. They didn't know how to fight an enemy that didn't make any sense. Percy quickly got back on his feet to help his friends. He threw himself on top of the soldier he had knocked down, who was still struggling to get off the ground in his heavy armor. Percy broke the soldier's wrist and took his sword before stabbing him in the chest with it. When Percy stood up he was faced with two more soldiers. One of them had a torch in his hands along with a sword. Percy chose to attack him first.

He swung his borrowed weapon at the soldier's torch arm. his blade was blocked by the torch and flames jumped from it almost scorching Percy. The soldier followed with his sword, but Percy ducked out of the way. The second soldier then attacked Percy. Percy stepped to the other side of the soldier putting him between himself and the second soldier. The second soldier's sword landed in the side of the first, who was too busy focusing on Percy to notice his comrade's attack. The second soldier was startled by what he did, giving Percy enough time to lounge forward and impale him in the gut. Both the soldiers fell to the ground. The torch hit the grass and fire began to spread around him. Percy looked around at his friends. they were once again making their way to the trees. There were more soldiers to fight, but they were more preoccupied with getting away than fighting.

"Come on," Annabeth shouted at Percy. He hesitated a moment still wanting to fight, but he took off as the fire got dangerously close to his feet. Percy made it to the trees and looked over his shoulder. There were some soldiers trying to follow them while others tried to take care of the growing fire. The fire was incidental, but it gave significant help in their escape.

Grover led the way through the trees. It was like he could instinctively find the clearest path through the underbrush. The soldiers behind them didn't have this advantage. they stumbled and hacked at plants as they tried to pursue the three thieves. Eventually Percy's legs grew tired of running and the crashing sounds behind them faded away. Annabeth decided it was safe for them to stop them. All three were panting hard and Percy wasn't even sure where they were anymore. They had managed to get away though and they had gotten the supplies they needed.

"Mission success," Percy said optimistically. Annabeth shot him a glare.

"No, we brought a lot of attention to ourselves. We weren't supposed to do that. Now all our future missions will be more difficult." Annabeth lectured Percy angrily.

"Hey, no harm done."

"No harm? You killed three people that didn't have to die and started a fire. That may be okay in the Arena, but that's not how we do things. You will have to pay for this when we get back." Percy was taken aback. He didn't see anything wrong with doing a little damage to their enemy. Even if it wasn't part of the mission, they still got away.

"Maybe I won't go back with you."

"And where will you go instead? Face it, you have no choice now, but to stay with us." Percy saw that as a challenge, but Annabeth was right. Even if he was angry with her, he couldn't leave, especially after killing three Arena soldiers. Percy just wished he knew what Annabeth wanted from him. He was trained to kill, so that's what he did. What else could he do?

"Fine," Percy gave in reluctantly. "Let's head back, together." Annabeth seemed a little less angry with him, but the long journey back was no fun. No one talked, though at first Grover did try to ease the tension. After matching annoyed looks form both Annabeth and Percy he gave up. Percy's anger faded slightly as they walked, but Annabeth was more stubborn. Her mood never changed and Percy could almost taste her anger in the air. Now he couldn't wait to get back to their camp even if he was to be punished.

* * *

I know I don't usually put author's notes at the end of a chapter, but I also usually don't directly respond to a review. The only reason I am now is because someone asked about Percy and Annabeth's relationship and it humored me, so I will humor you.

If you haven't notice Percy is lacking a certain sense of humanity. Until this changes Percy is unable to have a romantic relationship with anyone. However, this story is written with the external conflict of taking down the Arena and the internal conflict of Percy learning how to care about people. This will become clearer in the next chapter. As for Annabeth, yes Percy will fall in love with her, but it will take a lot of work before we reach that point and it will be so entertaining to watch him struggle with it. After all, they didn't fall in love right away in the books either.

Once again thanks for your support of this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. It should only get better form here.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a while since my last update, but I decide to go and try to survive in the wilderness for a week.

I received a review that said my paragraphs were a little on the long side. I'm not sure if everyone feels this way, but I decided I'd give a try to writing shorter paragraphs. I'm not really sure I made them all that much shorter. It's not exactly my writing style. So please forgive me if this chapter isn't as good.

As always, sincerely thanks for all your reviews and support of this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it. Let me know if there's anything I can do better.

* * *

Chapter 10

There was no delay between arriving back at the camp and Annabeth dragging Percy away to meet Artemis to be punished. Percy still thought the whole thing was a bit overdramatic- he didn't do anything that terrible- but he was curious to meet Artemis. He had heard numerous mentions of her and from he gathered she held some position of power. Percy never heard of a woman being in charge before and he was curious to see what kind of leader was in charge of such a patchwork operation. He wondered how she would compare to all the commanding officers in the Arena.

Artemis did not stay in one of the wooden buildings that made up the settlement. Instead she stayed in a tent just on he edge close to the forest's trees. The tent looked like it could be taken down and put up quickly if the need ever arose. The inside of the tent was decorated with the skins of various animals and different bows each specialized for a different use. A hunting dog was curled up and asleep in one corner of the tent. It picked its head up when Percy entered and trained his eyes on him like he was prey. In the center of the tent Thalia stood next to another girl who looked to be a little bit younger than Thalia. Percy concluded that the girl must be Artemis. She was nothing like what he expected.

Artemis was small and slight, good for running through the woods without being seen. She held a silver bow in her hands and had a matching silver quiver that hung at her hip. Despite her young age, she looked very mature. Her eyes were very focused and serious. She addressed Thalia and Annabeth kindly like they were the best of friends. This was very different from Percy's superiors in the Arena. They were all fully-grown men, usually large with muscle and armor. They would have never preferred a bow in combat. Their eyes were harsh and cruel and they treated their subordinates with the same description. Percy wondered what Artemis did to fall into her position of leadership.

Artemis turned towards Annabeth after she announced their arrival and spoke in a sweet voice. "Oh, good. You're back. How was the mission?"

"We got the all the supplies we needed." Annabeth answered in a respectful tone. Then her eyes flashed to Percy and he could tell she was still upset with him. "But I'm afraid he is as we feared." Percy suddenly got the feeling something wasn't adding up. Artemis turned to him and her friendliness melted away.

"You must be the soldier I've heard so much about. I am Artemis."

"Yeah, I've heard that name a lot, but who are you?" Percy didn't mean to sound so impertinent, but he was still slightly angry because of Annabeth.

"You should show some respect," Thalia warned giving Percy another one of her cold stares.

"Thalia, he is new. It is a fair question." Thalia immediately dropped her gaze when Artemis corrected her. "To answer your question, soldier, I am one of the founders of this small army and I have helped trained many of the female refugees into the fighters they are now. The other founder is my brother, Apollo. He is in charge of the men. This forest is our home. Once we learned of atrocities of Orthys, we decided to help. Our great contributions to this cause have given us our great positions of power." Percy understood, without Artemis and Apollo the refugees would have nowhere to go. The whole operation of undermining the Arena would never exist. It was something to give respect to.

"If Apollo is in charge of the men, why am I talking to you?"

"At the moment you are in the charge of Annabeth, for it is because of her you are here. Until you can prove yourself to be on our side you will answer to me." An idea suddenly occurred to Percy. He thought about everything that had happened since he had met Annabeth, the way she seemed to always be deep in thought about something and was always studying him like he was some kind of tool.

"The mission was a test," Percy blurted out when his mouth caught up to his thoughts.

"That may be the first intelligent thing you've said," Annabeth muttered, shaking her head. Percy got the feeling Annabeth regretted ever bringing him. Of course, Clarisse was really to blame. Annabeth made it clear in the stables that she no longer thought he would be useful, but since Clarisse had dragged him there Annabeth was forced to do something. At least Percy now knew what Annabeth wanted from him. She wanted to him to be controllable, so she could use him to do exactly what she wanted. He was trained to be obedient, but not her. Not yet anyways, if she had her way.

"Yes," Artemis confirmed Percy's hypothesis. "And Annabeth has made it clear that you have not proven yourself quite yet."

"What? I did your mission without hesitation. I did what I was told to do. I didn't try anything sneaky. I helped a lot navigating through the outpost so we wouldn't get caught."

"But we did get caught," Annabeth interrupted. "Not until the very end, but we did get caught and it was because of you. You killed that guard when you didn't have to. It put us all at risk and led to more unnecessary deaths."

"The guard would have found us if I didn't kill him and then I really would've had to kill him," Percy protested, his voice rising in volume.

"You don't know that." Artemis raised her hand for silence as Annabeth and Percy were getting dangerously close to elevating their argument to a physical fight.

"Do you not see the problem with what you did? Do you not see what Annabeth is trying to tell you?" Artemis questioned Percy with harshness. It was the most like a commanding Arena officer that Percy had heard from her. Still, there was a clear difference between the two.

"No," Percy answered simply and honestly. Artemis let out a disappointed breath. This was clearly not the answer she was looking for. The mission was a test, but maybe Percy was wrong about what they were testing him on. Percy couldn't think of what he was missing. He was trained as an Arena soldier and they knew that. They knew what that all meant. What was really so wrong with hat he did?

The tent was filled with silence as the three girls let Percy think. They were all watching him carefully, almost expectantly, reading the signs in his facial expressions. They wanted him to figure it out on his own, but he just couldn't do it and they gave nothing away. Artemis was composed and serious. Thalia tried to mimic her superior, but Percy could see in her face that she didn't think Percy could do it either. Percy didn't look at Annabeth. They had been angry at each other since last night and it hadn't gotten any better. It reminded him of how much he used to want to kill her. He didn't want to kill her anymore, but avoiding her anger would be nice.

Thinking about the girls was helping Percy even less at trying to figure out what the problem was. He racked his brain over and over again, replaying the mission in his head. Everything was fine until he killed that guard. That was when Annabeth began to loose her patience with him. It was after they had escaped into the woods that her anger was full blown. She said that he would have to be punished for the fighting. Or was it the killing? the killing didn't make any sense to Percy- he saw nothing wrong with it even now- but, then again, very little had made sense to him since he met Annabeth and her friends.

"I killed that guard," Percy spoke slowly; unsure of what he was saying. "Not the best plan of action, but it was still practical. Yet you all are upset by it. It has to do with more than just the mission."

"Very good, but can you figure out why?" Before Percy could speak Thalia spoke for him.

"Artemis, he's clearly not understanding this. We should just tell him plainly. I think it's the only way he's going to get it." Artemis looked disappointed again, but she agreed.

"The Arena, as you very well know, trains you to kill and that's what all soldiers do. Here we do not kill unless it is unavoidable. We are not soldiers and we do not want soldiers. We want people who value life. The Arena and Orthys does not do this. They kill and enslave. We must prove ourselves better than that by not falling to their standards. Do you understand?" Percy wasn't sure he did.

"I'm not supposed to kill because you believe it means I don't value life? Even if I'm fighting for the freedom of all those slaves locked up in the city?" The word _slaves_ tasted bitter on Percy's tongue. He hated all reminders of the lie Luke had raised him on.

"What is the point of freedom if one must live in fear of being killed as easily as you are willing to take a life?"

"I would never kill the slaves, they're not my enemy," Percy tried to argue.

"It wasn't until a few days ago that we were your enemy. Tell me why did you choose to leave the Arena. Was it for the slaves or yourself?" Percy had think about that. What was it that really made him leave? He wasn't moved by seeing the slaves or the cruelty of them being burned alive. He could remember the hollow apathy he felt watching the entire scene. No, it was that fact that he felt hurt, betrayed. Luke had lied to him. That's why he left. He threw away his life at the Arena because it had been a lie.

"I left because I was lied to. I didn't know about the slaves. I was supposed to be one of them."

"But do you truly care about their fate?" Percy blinked in confusion. He thought it was a strange question. He was fighting for them. Wasn't that an answer? Artemis did not need him to speak for her to understand what he was thinking. His silence was enough. "No, you don't care. Just another Arena dog." Percy was surprised by how much those words stung him.

"If that's so, why do keep me around?" Percy waved his hands angrily through the air as he spoke. He covered his hurt with anger.

"You're the one that chose to fight with us," Annabeth answered him. "But our war is more than just fighting. Conviction in a belief can be the strongest weapon in a war."

"If you don't share our belief, then you are the chink in our armor," Thalia added. Percy was never taught this in the Arena. He was taught to fight to win. There was nothing else to fighting but winning. Yet he had seen the army be bested by this group of different that were as different as they were alike. There was something that held them together that neither the army nor Percy understood and they couldn't fight that. Percy had felt this on his mission with Grover and Annabeth. For a few moments he was a part of that something. It somehow felt better than the few moment he had spent with his regiment, but the feeling was fleeting. He didn't understand it and he couldn't hold on to it.

"I can't go back to the Arena, but I was trained to be nothing but a soldier," Percy offered this like it would explain everything. He couldn't voice how he truly felt. It was all a mess inside of him.

"Then maybe you just need a new kind of training," Artemis said helpfully.

"What?" Percy looked at Thalia and Annabeth and was glad to see he wasn't the only one who was a little confused.

"I doubt you've seen much our camp. I know Beckendorf has shown you what we have on the surface, but there is so much more. Perhaps you will learn better if you see this for yourself."

"I see what you are trying to say, Artemis, but how are we going to do this, "Thalia asked politely.

"It's simple really. Annabeth will take him to a lodge and show him the lighter side of our community. The side away from the fight. He needs to be shown there is more to the world than fighting." Percy thought this was an interesting concept. He had only known fighting his entire life. He knew there were other things in the world, but they were always so far from him. The Arena walls kept them from his reach. He never dreamed of being a part of them. He never longed for their taste. Percy never thought he was missing anything. There was so much to fighting that his life felt full, complete.

Annabeth had heard something else in Artemis' words. "Wait. What do mean I will take him? You make it sound like I have to chaperone him."

"In a sense, I guess that is what you're doing," Artemis spoke like it was nothing, but Annabeth looked slightly horrified by the thought. Percy understood how she felt. Annabeth was still a little angry with him and the feeling was reciprocated.

"I really don't think that is such a good idea."

"Annabeth, don't argue this. As I said before he is in your charge. You are responsible for him." Artemis gave Annabeth a stare that was impossible to challenge. Annabeth gave Percy a sideways glance. It was obvious she did want to be responsible for him.

"Very well, Artemis, as you wish." Annabeth gave Artemis a respectful nod. Then Artemis dismissed them from her tent. Outside the tent Annabeth stopped to study Percy. He stared back at her, trying his best to judge her mood. "You better not cause me any trouble."

"I would never," Percy responded facetiously. Annabeth's glare was as cold as ice. Percy almost wanted to retract his statement, but he didn't want to give Annabeth the satisfaction. Then again, having her angry with him made things very difficult. Percy missed his chance to repent when Annabeth grabbed his shoulder and shoved him forward.

"Let's just get this over with."


	11. Chapter 11

I've been going back though an rereading my chapters after I post them to double-check that everything is right and I'm horrified to see all the really bad typos I make. I try to proofread my chapters, but I guess some things still slip by me. If you're interested in helping me out with avoiding this issue by checking through the chapters before I post send me a message.

Thank you all for the support of my story. Please enjoy.

* * *

The lodge was a low and long wood structure. Its base was buried a few feet into the ground. To enter one had to walk down a short, uneven staircase. There were barred windows along that sides that glowed with the warm light of torches from the inside. A thin cloud of smoke rose endlessly from the chimneystack near the back of the lodge. Percy could smell the delicious scent of freshly cooked food. The lodge was a popular place to be. From the outside Percy could hear the sound of lots of people talking and laughing with each other. Before Annabeth and Percy even got to he door Percy saw eight people walk inside and no one leave. Percy figured most people went inside to escape the weather. Since his meeting with Artemis dark clouds hung over the settlement and the smell of rain was on the wind.

The scene inside the lodge was just as the sound from the outside suggested. People were sitting or standing in almost every open space. They talked loudly to be heard over one another. Warm food and drinks were being passed around the long tables that filled most of the floor space. In the back of the lodge there was a small bar and an open door that led to the kitchen. Percy's mouth began to water and his stomach grumbled. Annabeth looked just as hungry as he felt. Her mood had lightened in the festive atmosphere of the lodge, which Percy was grateful for. She led Percy with a surprising lack of hostility towards a table in the back corner. The table was crowded with people and Percy was surprised to see he knew some of them. Grover was there, consuming anything that was in front of him, along with Beckendorf and the Travis and Connor. Percy didn't really know Travis and Connor, but he knew their names and that made him feel like less of a stranger.

Annabeth sat Percy down on the bench next to Beckendorf."Watch him," she instructed Beckendorf before she wandered off to find some food that Grover wasn't eating. Beckendorf gave Percy a friendly smile then turned back to a beautiful girl that was sitting on his other side. Percy felt a little awkward because he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Travis and Connor saved him from his awkward silence when the leaned across the table to talk to him.

"Hey, you're that guy that beat Clarisse up in the ring yesterday."

"Yeah, we lost a lot of money because of you." The twins almost looked wicked in the torchlight with their upturned features. Percy felt like they were threatening him and they were going to gang up on him for making them loose their money.

"Uh, sorry," Percy apologized, but he wasn't sure he meant it. Travis and Connor broke into an uproar of laughter after that. They had their heads thrown back and their hands on their guts. Connor leaned across the table again and slapped his hand down on Percy's shoulder once he stopped laughing enough to speak.

"Don't worry about it. It was awesome," Connor reassured Percy with a wide grin on his face.

"Me and Connor used to always say we'd pay to see Clarisse beat up and I guess that's what we did. If you're willing to do it again, now we know who to put our money on."

"We might even split the winnings with you for being such a good sport." The twins were an interesting duo, but they were so lighthearted that Percy couldn't help but to smile along with them.

"Then you guys would just pickpocket it back when he wasn't looking." Annabeth appeared from behind Percy with a tray of baked bread rolls and seasoned deer meat. She placed the tray in front of Percy and then sat down next to him.

"Oh, Annabeth! I'm hurt you think so lowly of us," Travis cried, but he didn't really sound all that hurt. In fact, the mischievous glint in his eye told Percy that there might be some truth to Annabeth's words.

"I would trust you two with my life, but not my money." Then after some thought Annabeth quickly added, "Or any of my other belongings for that matter."

"Such a serious answer." Travis's voice was full of disappointment.

"Yeah, Annabeth, you need to loosen up," Connor added to what his brother said. Percy didn't think Annabeth was being too serious. Then again, the twins would probably accuse him of being too serious based on the way they acted.

The beautiful girl that Beckendorf was talking too leaned forward to look past Beckendorf and join the conversation. "You know there's no harm in having a little fun. You should indulge a little, Annabeth."

"Silena, you're not still trying to get me to allow you to improve my wardrobe are you?" Annabeth said _improve_ like it was something someone else had said before her.

"Come on, please?" Annabeth didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Her expression said everything for her. Her grey eyes were humorless and her mouth formed an emotionless frown. "Oh, you're no fun."

"I'm not here for fun. I'm here to make sure our resident soldier doesn't get into any trouble as he learns about the other side of life." All the eyes at the table focused on Percy. None of them were hostile, but it still made Percy's skin itch. Percy had never been in such an informal setting before with so many people. There were no orders. He didn't know what to do.

"So you're the soldier I've heard so much about," Silena said excitedly. "What's your name?"

"Percy."

"I've never actually met an Arena soldier before." Silena studied Percy like he was an exotic animal that had never been seen before.

"How's that possible? Wasn't your home raided?"

"Yes, but I was away, visiting another city at the time. My city was in ruins when I came back I didn't know what to do. Luckily I was found by Clarisse shortly after that." Connor made a face at the mention of Clarisse's name. He slammed his hand down hard on the table startling everyone. Percy's body was ready to deal with a threat.

"Enough of this boring talk. Let's have some fun." Percy watch with puzzlement as Connor swiped his hand across the table clearing the surface of any dishes that were on it. This was not what Percy had expected to happen. He did not understand Connor's outburst, but the others appeared to understand what he was doing. They repositioned themselves around the spot on the table that Connor had cleared. Beckendorf pulled a small pouch from his pocket and poured its contents on the table. There were eighteen stones- nine painted white and nine painted black. Only then did Percy realize that the table had a carving cut into it made of squares and dots.

"What is this," Percy asked Annabeth. Unlike everyone else she had not moved and was calmly eating the food that she had brought.

"Have you never played Nine Men's Morris?" Percy shook his head. He had never played any games before except the ones in the Arena and those weren't really games. "Well, you're in for a treat. This is what we do for fun. Everyone knows how to play."

"What do you say, Percy? Want to play?" Travis had a knowing grin on his face. Percy got the feeling he didn't want to play.

"I think I'll watch first."

"Okay, but we'll have you playing by the end of the night." Travis turned back to the game that had already started. Connor and Beckendorf were playing against each other. Connor had the black stones and Beckendorf had the white. Everyone was watching with interest as the placed their stones one at a time on the dots carved into the tabletop.

Connor placed three of his stones in a straight line and then removed one of the white stones from the board. Percy didn't understand it, but there were no objections to this move. Beckendorf had placed all nine of his stones- or, now, eight - and so he slid one of his stones along the lines to an adjacent open dot. This gave him three-in-a-row and he removed one of Connor's stones. The game went on like this. Connor and Beckendorf moved one stone at a time to open dots trying to line up three stones and take one away from their opponent. Percy slowly began to learn the rules and strategy of the game. He was surprised how captivating the small game was.

"Bad move," Annabeth said to herself after Connor had moved one of his stones. "He just lost the game." Percy didn't see what Annabeth saw. Connor had more stones than Beckendorf and he was set up to get another row of three on his next turn. However, in two short rounds Connor had indeed lost the game. Beckendorf did not get three-in-a-row, but he moved his remaining pieces so that Connor had nowhere to go. All of his adjacent dots were filled up and he could make no more legal moves. Connor let out a frustrated breath and his brother made fun of him for loosing.

A small crowd had gathered around the table while the game was going on. There were lots of people who were eager to play as the board was being cleared. They would take Connor's place and Beckendorf would stay since he had won. Grover had finished eating and was the first to claim Connors seat after he stood up. Some people seemed upset, but the twins had quickly satiated them as they began collecting bets. Apparently gambling was also a favored pass time here.

The rest of the night carried on in this fashion. People betted and taunted each other as games were won and lost. Unlike in the Arena the taunts weren't serious threats. Everything was lighthearted and for good natured entertainment. Percy figured this was what Artemis wanted him to see. People who actually liked each other spending time with one another. There was no fighting or enemies. Percy had to admit that it was a rather attractive ideal. He couldn't help himself from wanting to be more a part of all the fun. It was something he had been deprived of before and now there was an excess of it for him to enjoy.

Annabeth nudged his shoulder to get his attention. They had finished their food long ago and she had been sitting next to Percy silently, watching the games with her cool composure. Percy was glad to see her anger had finally completely dissipated.

"You should play." Annabeth had to almost yell to be heard over the noise of the crowd.

"I don't know."

"Come on now. I didn't bring you here for nothing. Play." As much as Percy wanted to join in, he was hesitant to actually insert himself into the activities. Because then his presence in the crowd would actually be acknowledged and Percy wasn't sure how well he would be treated. Still, the last part of Annabeth's words sounded like an order to him. He couldn't ignore an order and a game had just ended between Travis and some other person that Percy didn't know, giving Percy the perfect chance to step in.

"I'll play." All eyes turned on to Percy once more and the volume in the room dropped as some people went silent. Travis smiled up at Percy from his seat. He had won the game and would be the person that Percy played against.

"Alright. See? I told you we would have you playing by the end of the night." Travis scooped up the nine black stones, leaving Percy with the white. Percy had the first move and he knew exactly where he wanted to place his stone. He had watched enough games to pick up some effective strategies. Just like in any fight, Percy thought ahead until he could see the end of the game and the outcome of him winning. Without really meaning to, he had picked up on how Travis like to play and knew how to beat him. It took almost no time at all before Percy left only two black stones on the board.

"I can't believe I lost, "Travis exclaimed, staring at the table wide-eyed in disbelief. His heads were grabbing the sides of his head. Connor was busy laughing at his brother.

"You totally failed."

"Beginner's luck," Travis spat out.

"I don't think so," his brother contradicted. "He beat you like he beat Clarisse." Connor was laughing hard now. Travis was the opposite of his brother. He had a scowl on his face and he looked ready to push his brother over.

"Oh, yeah? Let's see you play him." Connor stopped laughing at Travis' serious tone.

"Alright, I will," Connor said with determination. He sat down hard on the bench across from Percy and scooped up his stones. Connor had the first move, but Percy had the last.

Percy tried hard not to look to smug over his victories, but as the night progressed he kept on winning over and over again. No matter who stepped up to play him, Percy won. It was becoming quite the upstart in the lodge and the crowd around the table kept growing larger and larger. Bets were being thrown around like crazy as people hoped some monetary gain might influence someone to beat Percy. However, it was all in vain. Percy was unstoppable. People started accusing him of having played the game before this night, but that wasn't true. Percy just laughed at them as he was beginning to really enjoy himself. Fun suited him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Percy had just won again and his opponent looked ready to throw his game pieces across the room. At that moment lighting flashed and thunder boomed, almost shaking the walls of the lodge. It made his outburst seem even more dramatic than it was.

'My turn." Annabeth sat down across from Percy, as cool and composed as ever. Her eyes were unmoving from his face as she fixed him with an analytical stare. Percy felt slightly intimidated by her, but he shook the feeling off. The people in the crowd were whispering to one another. They stared at Annabeth and Percy like they were two bulls about to fight.

"I'd watch yourself," Beckendorf leaned over Percy's shoulder and spoke in his ear. "She's never lost a game. Ever." Percy understood why Annabeth would be so good at this game. It involved strategy and Annabeth was a very critical thinker. He wasn't too worried about what Beckendorf had told him. He had never lost a game either, but now the two undefeated player were going head to head. One of them had to lose. It was impossible to tie.

Bets were placed cautiously as Percy gave Annabeth the first move. She placed down her first stone slowly, never taking her eyes off of Percy. Percy did the same thing as he placed his first stone. In the beginning, the staring was just as important as the game board. They were two evenly matched players trying to get the other to break and make a mistake. Breaths were being held and silence took over. For the first time that night the rain could be heard pounding against the roof in a steady rhythm. The people on the edges of the crowds were standing on tables to get a better view of what Annabeth and Percy were doing.

Annabeth was the first to take a stone, but that didn't mean anything. Percy quickly took two of hers before Annabeth could counter. The stones were spread across the twenty-four open spaces. All of them were in versatile and strategic places. Annabeth and Percy both took a long time to think over a move before they actually moved a stone. The game dragged on longer than any other game played that night. Finally the game dwindled down to the last moves. It was Percy's turn and the obvious move would mean certain victory for Annabeth. She had a slight grin on her face as she thought she had Percy beat, but he was determined to find a different move.

There was a loud clap of thunder and the door of the lodge swung open wildly on its hinges. The sudden noise startled everyone inside. All eyes turned towards the door to see a rain soaked and beaten boy standing in it. His eyes were wide with fear and his chest rose and fell rapidly as if he had just been running. His clothes were torn and there was blood dripping down from a cut on his shoulder.

"Clarisse has been captured." Everyone's eyes went as wide as the boy's. Some people looked worried, some were a little happy, and some were upset that their night had been ruined. Percy, however, quickly forgot the fun he had been happy. He instantly changed back into the serious soldier that he was. His body was ready to move on the order like someone had just raised an alarm at the Arena. Annabeth's eyes flashed towards Percy then she stood up from her seat and began to quickly walk towards the door. Percy and Beckendorf followed her out.

"Come," she ordered the boy in the doorway. "We need to call council."


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so I'm going to try really hard to get the next chapter posted later this evening because I now some of you really want to see if they save Clarisse or not. I needed this chapter though, because it helps with the development of the rest of the story.

As always, thanks for all of your reviews and support of this story. I hope you keep enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter 12

Percy was surprised he was allowed into the council. Of course, no one really noticed him. He followed in right behind Annabeth, who had such a dominating presence that most attention was on her until she took here place around a table that was covered in all kinds of different papers. Percy stayed back in a corner away from the table. He knew it wasn't truly his place to be and he didn't want to disrupt any chain of command there was. Artemis had also made it clear to him that he still wasn't trusted. Percy didn't want to bring attention to himself in case it caused any trouble or disrespect. This was his home now and he badly needed to fit in.

Of everyone in the room Percy only knew Artemis, Thalia, Annabeth, and Beckendorf. Though there was a guy who looked very similar to Artemis who Percy figured to be her brother, Apollo. The council members ranged greatly in their ages and appearances. Percy got the feeling that council meetings were informal gatherings. Not just anyone could be a part of the council, but no one was really required to be there. They showed up because they were respected around the camp and they cared about what was being discussed. Although didn't seem very well liked, a lot of people showed up to talk about her capture. It wasn't until Annabeth spoke up that Percy actually wanted to listen.

"It doesn't make any sense," Annabeth yelled to be heard over a heated argument that was taking place about whether or not Clarisse was worth saving.

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't make any sense why they would captured Clarisse. We have been fighting the Arena for years and they have never captured one of us, only killed us as soon as they got the chance."

"Yes, but recently we have been making our presence more known," Thalia pointed out and others nodded and murmured in agreement. Annabeth looked at Thalia like that was exactly the point she was making and then all the pieces fell into place in Percy's mind.

"You've escalated the fighting. It's a war tactic." Percy knew he wasn't supposed to speak, but he couldn't help himself. Council members shot him dirty looks when they finally found where he was standing in the back.

"What is he doing here?" One council member shouted across the room in disgust.

"Annabeth, did you bring him here?" Artemis turned toward Annabeth. Percy knew she would make him pay for causing her trouble later.

"He's in my charge, he goes where I go. And before you say anything more, I think you should listen to what he has to say. He knows more about the Arena than any of us." Annabeth looked like the words pained her to say them. Percy knew she only said them because she needed to find a way to justify him being there. In all honesty, she would've preferred him not be there or for him to remain quiet like was doing before.

Percy felt uncomfortable under all the gazes of the council members, each showing a different degree of hatred. He had given plenty of reports back in the Arena, but this was somehow different. The council members weren't looking for a good report. They wanted him to make a mistake so they could have a reason to throw him out. Percy wasn't even sure they would listen to what he had to say. Then he caught a glance of Artemis standing next to her brother. She was the only one that didn't look angry as she looked at him. If anyone, Percy knew Artemis would listen to him. It helped him to focus most of his attention on her as he spoke.

"You forget that the army is, well, just that. An army. Trained to fight wars. Obviously they do much more than that and it has been a very long time since anyone has actually declared war with Orthys. However, you gave them an enemy. It took them a while to figure it out because you fought from the shadows, but now you have made yourselves known. They will no longer fight you as they have been, because now it is like a war to them."

The council room erupted into chaotic noise after that. Everyone was speaking at once. Some people were only arguing with certain, while others were trying to speak to the whole group. Percy had no idea who to listen to or what was really being said. The Arena would have never allowed such disorganization among their ranks. Percy looked toward Annabeth for help. She was looking back at him and when their eyes met, she gave him a small nod. He had done well. Percy said exactly what Annabeth had wanted him to say. More likely than not, she had come to the same conclusion herself. She did not seem bothered by the scene around her. She simply waited patiently until the noise began to die down and people ran out of things to say.

"Don't act so surprised," Annabeth shouted, effectively cutting off anyone who was still speaking. "We all knew this would come eventually. Especially since Clarisse stopped performing covert missions and began to attack regiments directly."

"Then she brought this upon herself."

"No," Artemis contradicted. "We all have been. It's time we've changed our own tactics if we want to see an end to the Arena." Unlike Annabeth, no one argued with Artemis.

"What do we do now then?"

"First, we need to get Clarisse back if there's a chance. She was valuable to us." Everyone looked at each other. No one seemed too thrilled with the idea of a rescue mission. Then Percy remembered something Beckendorf had told him. These people didn't have the best history with rescue missions. An awkward silence began to settle over the council.

"I will lead the mission," Thalia spoke up in a confident voice. Percy didn't think it was because she cared that much about Clarisse rather than she would do whatever Artemis asked. Thalia turned to where Annabeth and Beckendorf were standing. "Will you two help me?"

"Of course," Beckendorf agreed and gave a nod of his head to show his full support. Annabeth did the same. Percy knew all three of them did not Clarisse all that much, but they were willing to risk her lives in a rescue mission for her. Is this the caring Artemis wanted Percy to learn?

"Then it's settled. You three will go after Clarisse." Apollo then called an end to the meeting and everyone dispersed. The three who were going on the mission lingered behind to talk to each other. Percy stayed with them. He wanted to be a part of the mission. He felt like he was somehow obligated to go. When Percy voiced this wish Thalia gave him a hard look.

"Why do you want to come? The Arena doesn't train you for this kind of work." Thalia was right about that. Arena soldiers were trained to leave behind anyone who was a lost cause. If they couldn't get themselves up and moving, it was their own fault.

"If he doesn't come, who are we going to leave him with? We're the only ones who have taken care of him so far," Beckendorf reasoned. Percy was glad that Beckendorf was standing up for him, but he was offended by his comment. Percy wasn't a baby that needed to be watched over. Thalia had the same sympathies.

"He can take care of himself. I don't want him on the mission." Percy threw his hands up in the air in frustration. His eyes looked anywhere where Thalia wasn't standing and they fell on Annabeth. She hadn't said anything so far. She looked deep in concentration and she moved her finger across the palm of her other hand like she was drawing up a plan. Percy saw his way on to the team.

"I have to go with Annabeth."

"What?" Annabeth suddenly snapped back into reality and stared at Percy like he was a madman.

"I'm in your charge, I go where you go," Percy said, echoing Annabeth's own words. She scowled back him and muttered something under her breath. Percy just smiled because he knew they couldn't argue with that.

"You promise not to do anything stupid and follow every order given? No making decisions of your own?"

"I promise." Percy knew he meant it. Breaking orders was taboo after all.

"Fine." Thalia still looked like she wanted to leave him behind and Annabeth stared at her in disbelief. "Beckendorf, take him to the armory and get him fitted. Meet us by the stables as soon as you can." Beckendorf nodded and then lead Percy out of the room. Right before Percy stepped out of the door he could hear Annabeth and Thalia getting into some kind of argument. He had the feeling it was because of him.

Outside the rain had not let up any. It was raining so hard that some of the torches couldn't stay lit, making the night very difficult to see in. However, the forge glowed brighter than anything else and its fire could never be put out. The armory was right next to the forges and much more cluttered than the one in the Arena. Organization was not that important here. Percy noticed some Orthys made weapons in the stores and he wondered how many of the weapons here were stolen and how many were made next door. Percy saw his old set of armor stacked up in a corner and he took a stepped toward it instinctively. Then he reminded himself he was no longer that soldier and he shouldn't wear that armor. He let Beckendorf give him a new set of armor and sword that he said he had made himself. It almost no time at all for Beckendorf to get Percy properly fitted. It was a routine task for a blacksmith. Beckendorf adorned his own set of armor and strapped a sword to his side. Then the two boys rushed off toward the stables.

Running in full armor when the rain had turned the dirt mud was a challenge. Beckendorf and Percy nearly fell quite a few times, but neither one of them slowed down. They knew they had to move as quickly as possible. Plus, running helped keep them warm in the freezing rain. The two boys didn't see anyone else as they ran through the settlement. Everyone else had gone inside because of the weather. Although Percy did see a few faces through windows staring at them as they made their way to the stables.

When they reached the stables the girls were already there. Thalia didn't change clothes. She had already been wearing the hardened leather armor that archers were. The rain plastered her black her to the sides of her head as she adjusted the saddles on three horses. Beckendorf immediately went over to Thalia to help her move the process along faster. Annabeth stepped out of the barn relatively dryer than everyone else, leading a solid black horse. She walked right up to Percy with the horse. There was irritated look in her eyes. Whatever Thalia and her had argued over must not have gone over well.

"You know how to ride, right?" Annabeth barked out at Percy.

"Of course," Percy responded with the same amount of venom. Annabeth thrust the reins towards him. Percy was unprepared and he almost dropped them, his fingers slipping on the wet leather. It didn't take long after that for all four of them to mount their horses and take off.

The boy who had told everyone that Clarisse had been captured already told them where she was. The regiment Clarisse chose to attack had stopped by a cave to escape the rain and that's where they were holding her. Thalia knew exactly where the location was. She said she had been once before. On their way the rain had stopped. The four pushed their horses faster in fear that the regiment might move on with the clear weather. The sun had already risen in the sky by the time the cave came into view. Thalia told everyone to halt and scan the area before they went any closer. The mouth of the cave glowed with firelight although no soldiers stood guard outside. Percy could see tracks in the mud leading away from the cave, but there weren't nearly enough to make up an entire regiment.

"Half the regiment moved on, the other half must still be in the cave."

"That means they must have expected us to come," Annabeth added to Percy's observation. Thalia shifted uncomfortably on her horse. She was staring at the cave through narrowed eyes.

"They left it unguarded as well, which means they want us to come inside. They're trying to trap us."

"They would have never expected only four people to come," Percy explained. The Arena would never think they were fighting such a small enemy that couldn't offer up that many people for a rescue mission. It would be insulting if they did. If they were fighting a war, they expected it to be against some other great nation with power similar to their own.

"So what do we do?" Beckendorf asked as he adjusted his armor so it sat more comfortably on his shoulders.

"We say hello." Thalia spurred her horse to motion and took off toward the cave. Annabeth looked wary, but she didn't hesitate too long to follow her friend. Percy took off next and Beckendorf brought up the rear. Percy was fairly certain this was a poorly thought out idea, but he didn't say anything. He was actually excited at the prospect of getting into a fight. This was where he could truly prove his worth. Artemis had said she wanted to change tactics and Percy had the skill to do just that.


	13. Chapter 13

Well, looks like I actually managed to finish two chapters in one day.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

The four riders got off their horses just outside of the cave. Everyone drew their weapon before they stepped inside. When they did, Percy wasn't sure who was more surprised. Then scene before him was not what he expected it to be. The cave was filled with armed soldiers that looked familiar to Percy. This was his old regiment. That wasn't what confused Percy though. In the center of the cave stood Ethan in a brand new set of armor, looking like he was the one in charge. He was swinging his sword through the air impatiently. Then he spotted Percy and stopped short. There was a long moment of silence and then Ethan began to laugh.

"Percy, my old friend, how good to see you again." Ethan's voice was mocking and Percy tightened his grip around his sword. Out of the corner of his eye, Annabeth gave Percy a questioning look, but he couldn't answer her right now.

"Ethan," Percy addressed his old rival coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, thanks to you Percy- running away with the enemy like you did, opened up great opportunities for me." Ethan casually turned his back and walked away from Percy like he wasn't a threat. The insult didn't go unnoticed by Percy. Ethan stood by the captives and picked the head up of one in particular. It wasn't until that moment that Percy realized the captive was wearing clothes from Orthys. "I'm mean, I had to sell out Chris here. Told the captain that he and you worked together to help steal our supplies, but it was worth it. I was promoted and left in charge to watch over the captives here. I knew someone would come to try and save them."

"You're a snake." Percy didn't think he had ever been so disgusted by Ethan before. Arena soldiers were not trained to lie.

"And you were given something you never deserved," Ethan spat back at Percy. "I'm sure by now you have learned the truth of our great city." Percy's eyes went wide with shock. There was no possible way Ethan knew the truth of Percy's past. Anger boiled inside of Percy and he moved forward to attack, but the soldiers stepped forward to intercept him. Percy took a safe step back and the soldiers halted their advance. Suddenly Percy felt Annabeth on his shoulder.

"Distract them," she whispered into his ear. "We'll get the captives."

"Oh, is Percy scared of a fight now?" Ethan taunted from behind his wall of soldiers.

"Never." Percy swung his sword at the nearest soldier and slashed him across the chest. His armor kept him from being cut open, but he still fell to the ground. Behind Percy, his friends cautiously moved around the edges of the cave while he tried to keep the fighting focused on him in the center. It was easier said than done. Fighting half a regiment of soldiers at one time was more than Percy had ever fought before. He felt like he had no room to move and no time to breathe.

Percy was on the ground sooner than he would have liked. He was certain he was going to die as a soldier was bringing his sword down in his head, then an arrow sprouted from his neck in a blink of an eye. Thalia stopped halfway to the captives to release an arrow and save Percy's life. Annabeth and Beckendorf were moving around the bodies, checking their conditions. Even from where Percy was he could tell some of them were dead. Chris was awake, but no one went to help him. Thalia released three more arrows at one time and Ethan suddenly seemed to remember Percy wasn't alone.

"Kill the others! I'll kill Percy myself!" Ethan's voice could easily be heard in the cave, giving Annabeth and Beckendorf plenty of time to prepare to be rushed. Thalia had already been taking out soldiers to the best of her ability, but she had to put down her bow and switch to her hunting knives. There wasn't enough room for effective ranged fighting.

"You could never beat me and you know it," Percy shouted back at Ethan as he picked himself off the ground. Ethan glared at him with his one eye and then charged Percy, hoping to catch him while he was still getting off of the ground.

Percy wasn't off the ground when Ethan reached him, so he had to roll to one side to avoid his strike. The roll gave Percy the momentum he needed to jump to his feet quickly. The two enemies squared off and Percy could see his friends struggling to stay alive over Ethan's shoulder. Percy needed to get to his other side. He was the first to attack, but Ethan had always been good at blocking. Percy and Ethan were evenly matched and Percy almost wished he were fighting half the regiment instead. This wasn't a normal fight in the Arena. Percy's friends had moved away from each other to spread the fighting out across the cave and lessen how many soldiers they were fighting at one time. It made it very difficult for Percy and Ethan to maneuver around each other with out coming in contact with another body.

A sidestep brought Percy into a soldier who was trying to advance on Beckendorf. Percy stabbed the soldier in the back to help out Beckendorf and get he soldier out of the way. Ethan took advantage of the second of distraction and began beating Percy back with powerful strikes. Percy silently cursed himself for not paying attention to his fight. He caught every blow on his sword, but he had to keep taking steps backward to avoid falling down to the ground. Ethan kept hammering him and Percy's wrist began to ache from all the strain being forced upon it. Percy couldn't keep up his defense and Ethan's blade stuck into his shoulder. Ethan grinned wickedly, feeling his victory near.

Suddenly Ethan collapsed and dropped out of Percy's line of sight. Percy quickly looked down and realized what happened. Ethan had beat Percy back to where the captives were sitting and Chris had kicked at Ethan's knee. Chris was as in as bad condition as the other captives, but he was also an Arena soldier. He was trained to fight past injury. Chris caught Percy's eye for a second and an understanding passed between them. Percy quickly slashed at Chris' bonds, setting him free.

"Help them," Percy ordered and Chris quickly set to work untying the other captives. Percy turned back to Ethan, who was standing once more, but he was gripping his knee and his expression was distorted into one of pain. He let out a dark, humorless chuckle.

"You know, you're certainly making my lie seem true. What would Luke think?" The anger inside Percy burned like a raging fire. He bared his teeth and glared at Ethan through narrowed eyes. Percy switched his sword to his other hand, so he could use his uninjured arm. Then he attacked Ethan with he full force of his anger, holding absolutely nothing back.

For a moment fear flashed over Ethan's face as he scrambled to get away from Percy. The roles had been reversed and Percy was the one beating Ethan back. Percy wasn't as skilled with his left hand, but it hardly mattered. Ethan's knee didn't allow him to move very quickly and he couldn't formulate a counterattack. Percy slashed at Ethan's legs and hit him, forcing him onto his knees. Percy's foot then smashed into Ethan's face. Ethan lay on his back with blood gushing from his nose. He looked up at Percy and gave him a bloody smile.

"What has become of you, Percy? You were the pride of the Arena." Percy had often asked himself he same question. He had been so confused lately that he could never come up with answer. He was stuck somewhere in the middle. Not part of the Arena, but not apart of the refugees' group either. Now, after seeing his old regiment and what had become of his two comrades that became soldiers with him, Percy had his answer.

"I found myself. I'm no longer just a copy of the soldier standing next to me." Ethan found this answer humorous and choked out a laugh. Percy looked down at the beaten soldier before him and he felt sorry for him. He didn't know what it was like to be a person. Once Ethan's laugh became nothing more than a cough Percy took his sword and made sure he would never laugh at him again. It wasn't out of hatred, but rather Percy could see no reason why he deserved to live.

Percy turned around and his eyes scanned over the cave. There was fighting in every corner. Thalia's armor was cut open, but she wasn't bleeding. Beckendorf was fighting three soldiers at once, his large stature making it easy for him. Annabeth was outsmarting every soldier that attacked her. She would give them an obvious target and when they fell for it she would get them. It was the first time Percy had seen her actually fight and he was slightly impressed. Chris had freed Clarisse and three other captives and they worked together to keep the soldiers away from the other captives who weren't in condition to fight. Some soldiers lay dead on the cave floor, but most of them were still alive. The ones that were still alive did not show the same signs of fatigue as Percy's friends. If the fighting continued, they would surely loose.

"Hey!" Percy shouted at the top of his lungs. His voice bounced off the walls and echoed in the cave. To his surprise all fighting in the cave stopped. Every soldier turned their head to stare at him. "Your commanding officer is dead and the rest of your regiment has abandoned you. I suggest you leave now and catch up with them unless you want to be wandering the countryside where we have more allies without any orders." The Arena soldiers didn't move. Percy didn't expect them to right away. That wasn't how they were trained. Then he lifted his sword and pointed to the mouth of the cave. His blade still dripped with Ethan's blood at the point.

The message was received. Slowly at first, then all the remaining soldiers lowered their weapons and walked out of the cave. They fell in step together without thinking about it as they left. Some were bleeding, but they didn't care. They had to reach the rest of their regiment because even though they could have easily killed everyone in the cave, they were nothing without order. This is what Percy had learned of himself when he left the Arena. No one moved until the last of the soldiers was out of sight. Clarisse walked straight up to Thalia. Clarisse's hair looked a little more stringy than usual and her skin was pale. She clutched her side. There was blood running between her fingers.

"I don't suppose you have anything to help treat these wounds." Thalia frowned at Clarisse.

"I'm sorry, no. We only have four horses as well." Clarisse looked over her shoulder at where the other captives were. It was a pathetic sight.

"That's alright. Most of are dead anyways. They would kill us when they got bored," Clarisse said in a hollow voice. Her eyes were downcast.

"Beckendorf, help Clarisse and anyone else who can make it on to the horses," Thalia ordered. "The rest of us will take the long way back. Beckendorf nodded and did as he was told. Clarisse leaned on him for support as they walked out of the cave. Of the eight people that were captured only four of them walked out of the cave. Only Thalia, Annabeth, Chris, and Percy remained in the cave.

Annabeth scanned over Percy the way she always did when he walked up to her. "You're injured," she observed flatly.

"It's not fatal. You're not going to reprimand me for killing Ethan are you?" Annabeth's expression was very thoughtful and she took some time to answer.

"No. I think in this situation it was appropriate." Percy nodded slowly. He actually felt something over Ethan's death. It was a small feeling, but it was there. A lot of things were changing for him and it confused him more than anything else, but he found comfort in the assurance that he did something right. He felt like he had been doing things wrong frequently of late.

"Come on, guys. We have a long walk home." Thalia turned to leave, but Chris cleared his throat and stopped her. Almost everyone had forgotten he was still there. Thalia looked him over wearily. He still wore his Orthys clothes though they were dirty and ripped. His body showed the signs of multiple beatings. He looked uncomfortable like he felt out of place.

"Percy, can... can I come with you?" Chris' voice was small and quiet as he asked his request. Percy looked at Thalia, knowing he had no say in the matter. Thalia in turn looked at Annabeth, who shrugged in response.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself in to?"

"Not really. But I know you guys fight the Arena and I've already made myself their enemy. I don't have anywhere else to go and honestly I'm glad to leave the Arena." Chris paused and looked down at his hands. When he brought his eyes back up he looked at Percy. "Besides, if you got Percy to fight with you, you must really have something worth fighting for." Percy felt a little embarrassed. That wasn't the reason he actually joined.

"Well, this one might actually be more promising than Percy," Thalia said with a smile in her voice.

"What do you think, Percy? Is he a friend or foe?" Percy thought of everything he knew about Chris. Maybe Thalia was right. Maybe he would be more of what Artemis wanted or at least easier to teach.

"Chris, is worth taking in," Percy said definitely.

"Great, so were just adopting Arena soldiers. Soon we won't even have to fight them because the entire army will be fighting with us." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Thalia. Chris looked a little taken aback by her comment. Thalia simply shrugged everyone off. "Well, let's get going then. Artemis will want to here about this."

Thalia and Annabeth led the way out of the cave. Percy and Chris fell in step beside each other behind them. No one talked as they made their way back. It reminded Percy of his walk back with Grover and Annabeth. He was happy note this time wasn't nearly as uncomfortable. Even with Chris trudging along beside him looking like he was afraid the two girls would turn on him. For the first time since Percy had left the Arena he felt like things were as they should be. He felt like he had been accepted.


	14. Chapter 14

I seem to be writing a lot lately. I hope it pays off and you all keep on enjoying this story.

Thank you for all your reviews and support of this story. It really means a lot and I love the feedback.

* * *

Chapter 14

The healing salve was freezing cold and Percy had to try not to flinch away from their touch. The slight stinging of his cut he could deal with, but the cold was a different story. Percy had never used a heeling salve before. He never had another person wrap his injuries either, but as soon as he returned with his friends Artemis sent him to get checked over. Percy had to trust that Will, the blond haired boy who was bandaging Percy's shoulder, knew what he was talking about when he said the salve would help the healing process. Although, after being victim to Will's sewing skills, Percy was pretty sure the salve was just a distraction.

"Now, you should stay away from any physical activities that put strain on your shoulder," Will advised. Percy stared back at him like he was crazy. Will didn't notice because he quickly moved on to check on the next person. The small infirmary was nearly full with all the captives and a few other people who returned from missions of their own.

Percy put on a fresh shirt that Annabeth had dropped off for him when she brought Chris to the infirmary. They had been in a meeting with Artemis while his injuries were being treated. Ananbeth didn't have anything more than some very minor injuries, so Artemis didn't make her get treated. Annabeth told Percy that he no longer had to follow her around anymore, but they were still going to keep a close eye on him. Artemis had decided Chris wasn't a threat, but Percy was in charge of him until further arrangements could be made. Percy couldn't help but note how relieved Annabeth seemed when she told him all of this. Not having to be responsible for Arena soldiers took a lot of worry off of her shoulders. Percy hoped this meant she also wouldn't be so irritable around him anymore.

Chris was sitting on the cot right next to Percy looking extremely unsure of himself. He had his head hung and he was fiddling with his fingers like he was trying to rub dirt off of them, but he had already washed up. He somehow looked smaller without his Orthys clothes on, or maybe it was just his posture. Percy stood up and walked over to stand in front of his old comrade. Chris looked relieved when he looked up at Percy.

"Hey, are you all patched up?"

"Yeah." Chris nodded slowly as he answered.

"So, um…" Percy didn't know what to say. He was in charge of Chris, but he was almost as new as he was. At least Percy had Beckendorf show him around on his first day. "Want to go for a walk? I'll show you around this place."

"Sure," Chris agreed. He was happy to stand up and leave the infirmary. They walked in silence, but there was one thing about Chris that was really bothering him.

"How did you convince Artemis you weren't a threat?"

"I don't know. She just asked me a few questions and I answered honestly. I guess she saw in me that I'm not longer loyal to the Arena." Chris shrugged like it was nothing. Then he looked over at Percy and could see the tension in his shoulders. Percy was frustrated and he didn't understand.

"How?" Percy repeated his question. Chris had barely done anything and Percy felt like he did so much. They both came from the Arena. They trained together, so Percy knew for a fact Chris received the same training as him. They were the same breed of soldier. Weren't they?

"I guess it's different for me and you. The Arena treated me like I was enemy while I was still loyal to them. They betrayed me and made me hate them. You just... left." Chris made it sound like it was so simple for Percy. He was wrong as well. The Arena had betrayed him. Not to the same extent, but he was still betrayed. Then again, Percy wasn't sure he hated the Arena. He still held on to everything he had been taught, everything he had been given. Even though he never wanted to return, he couldn't let go.

Percy wondered why it was different for Chris and him. When they trained together Chris had the same dedication that he did. Of course, Chris didn't throw himself into fighting the way Percy did. Chris used his head more. Was that why it was easier for Chris? He could think things through clearer? Or maybe it was because Chris lived outside the Arena when he was child. He had a home and family. He was never told to forget them either. Percy was never given that luxury because if he remembered his family it would've destroyed the lie he was being force-fed. It suddenly struck Percy that he might be missing even more than he originally thought. He longed for a family and to be able to say he came from a place that wasn't the Arena.

Chris fidgeted next to Percy and pulled him out of his thoughts. Percy had been so silent and deep in thought that he hadn't paid any attention to Chris or where they were walking. Their feet had carried them to where the housing was kept in the settlement. There were a lot of people hanging around outside here and they were giving Percy and Chris wary looks. It was making Chris uncomfortable.

"Hey, Percy, these people know where their friends, right?"

"Yeah, but we still look like soldiers." Artemis may have seen something in Chris, but these people didn't know Chris. They had never talked to him.

"We're not even wearing any of our own clothes or anything like that," Chris tried to argue.

"Look at how we're walking." Percy hadn't noticed it himself until that moment, but he knew it was unmistakable. While they had been walking they had subconsciously fallen in step together, every footstep in perfect time with each other. Their posture was straight and they had their shoulders back. They looked exactly like two soldiers walking around on patrol even without their armor and weapons. It wasn't even intentional. It was just natural for them both, especially when walking together. Chris stopped walking immediately after he realized this too, like he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"I guess we are still soldiers," Chris muttered unhappily. Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"I think there's a part of us that always will be."

"Well, I'm not going to let it define me. I never chose to go into the Arena." Chris pressed his lips together in a determined expression. Percy was surprised by the fierceness in Chris' voice. His comment only reminded Percy of the longing he felt for a family.

"Chris, how long were you in the Arena?"

"About six years. I went when I was thirteen like everyone else. Except for you." Percy nodded slowly.

"Do you know the truth about me? How I was supposed to be a slave and all that?" Percy watched Chris' reaction carefully. Chris remained calm and completely serious when he answered Percy.

"Yeah, the captain went off on it when he realized the supply wagons were gone as well as you. I think that's what really gave Ethan the idea to do what he did." Percy turned his head away from Chris. He stared out at the trees in the distance.

"I was at the Arena for twelve years. I don't remember my family or anything like that. All the people here fight for a home they lost, but I don't even know where I'm from." It was so easy for Percy to talk to Chris because he felt he was the only one who wouldn't judge him. Chris understood Percy's past better than anyone else.

"That actually might be better than claiming Orthys," Chris pointed out. "Though, I can still remember my family. Orthys apart from the Arena isn't really a horrible place. Not everyone is a soldier and killer."

"It must be nice," Percy said, barely audible. Chris had a concerned expression on his face, as he looked Percy over.

"You know, maybe someone here can figure out where you're from or can find someone that does." Percy's eyes lit up. That's all he had to do. Percy suddenly remembered his dream about the night he was brought to the Arena. He hadn't really thought about it before, but it made more sense to him now. Percy focused on the woman. She must have been his mother. She was a slave now, but Percy was sure if he could find her then he would get what he wanted.

"Chris, you gave me a great idea. We just got to sneak into the part of Orthys where they keep all the slaves and find my mother." Chris looked at Percy like he was crazy. He held up his hands like he was ready to reach out and grab Percy if he tried to run off.

"That's not really what I meant. Is it even possible to do?"

"I don't know. Annabeth found her cousin, Malcolm."

"You mean that blond haired girl?" Chris looked thoughtfully over Percy's shoulder.

"Yeah, her."

"Well, maybe you should ask her. She's sitting right there." Chris pointed over Percy's shoulder to where he had been looking. Percy turned around and saw Annabeth sitting on a porch railing reading a book. It was a curious action. Percy didn't know that many people who actually knew how to read and books weren't common to come by. Still, it was exactly what he expected Annabeth to be doing.

"I don't think she'll help me," Percy said almost immediately.

"Why not?"

"We don't exactly get along. I'm too much of a soldier, or something."

"Yeah, but this isn't a soldier thing. She might actually go for it. I can't help you with this," Chris pressed. Percy looked hesitantly between Chris and Annabeth. Chris was right he needed help and he couldn't give it to him. Annabeth obviously knew how to move around Orthys. She was also one of the few people that Percy could consider a friend in some sense of the word, as long as she wasn't mad at him. There was no way around it. He was going to have to ask her for help.

Percy told Chris to wait for him and then he made his way towards Annabeth. She was so focused on her book that she never noticed Percy moving toward her. Percy just stood in front of her for a few moments as he tried to figure out how to word his request. Annabeth still hadn't noticed him, so he cleared his throat to catch her attention. Her eyes didn't leave her book, but annoyance flashed across them.

"What do you want?"

"I'd like to ask you something," Percy said in the nicest voice he could manage. Annabeth clearly wasn't in a good mood and he didn't want to make it any worse. She finally looked up from her book and seemed surprise to see Percy standing before her. She put her finger in her book before she closed it and placed it on her lap.

"You weren't who I thought you were," Annabeth said so quietly that Percy wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it. "So, what do you want to ask me?"

"I'd like to ask for your help in finding my mother." Annabeth's eyebrows shot up.

"You want to go into more detail with that request?"

"I want to sneak into Orthys and find my mother. I have a feeling she's still alive and inside the city," Percy explained. His voice getting stronger the more he talked. Annabeth thought this over for a moment.

"You're insane," Annabeth stated bluntly. Percy found he was the one becoming irritated.

"Come on, Annabeth, I'm serious about this. I need to find my mother. We can do it the same way you found Malcolm." Annabeth looked hesitant. Her eyes darted around like she was afraid of something.

"Percy, I didn't go looking for Malcolm. I came across him coincidentally while I was doing... something else. It really isn't that easy. There are hundreds of slaves inside the city."

"I know that, but I need to at least try or something. I need to know where I'm from." Annabeth just stared at him, unmoving. "Please, Annabeth." A small smile tugged at Annabeth's lips and she raised one eyebrow at him.

"An Arena soldier pleading?" Annabeth's voice was full of teasing disbelief. Percy felt a little uncomfortable with the comment, but he couldn't shy away from it. Percy cleared his throat before speaking.

"Maybe I'm not such a soldier anymore."

"Perhaps not." Annabeth's smile grew slightly and then it disappeared. "I will help you, but not right now. There is a council meeting soon and I need to be there. Can you meet me near the stables tonight?"

"I can do that." Percy grinned at Annabeth. He could hardly believe that she had accepted. He was getting that much closer to figuring himself out.

"Now, do I get a thank you or is that asking too much right now?"

"Um..." Percy was caught off guard by Annabeth's question. It was like she was asking how much of an Arena soldier he was. He honestly didn't now how to respond. Then Annabeth's eyes flashed past Percy and something in her expression changed.

"You should get back to your friend. We can work on gratitude later." With that Annabeth turned her attention back to her book, effectively ending their conversation. Percy was a little confused until he turned around to look at Chris.

Chris had been patiently waiting for Percy to stop talking with Annabeth, but he still found himself in trouble. A few other people that were hanging around did not like how he was just standing by himself looking about the settlement. They started to approach him and looked like they were going to start a fight if he didn't move. Percy hurried over to Chris and grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him away. Luckily Beckendorf was just coming back from the forges and he tried his best to help calm down the small crowd that had gathered.

Percy led Chris to the fighting pit where he knew they could fit in easier. Chris joined in the training a few times, but Percy stayed out of it. He told everyone that he shouldn't be fighting with his stitches, but that wasn't the truth. Percy couldn't care less about his injury. He just didn't want to fight right now. He had a lot to think about with the small, unofficial mission he was going to take part in later that night.


	15. Chapter 15

Special thanks to anonymous who noticed a mistake in my last chapter and brought it to my attention. I did go back and change it, along with a few others. You are all always welcome to help me without with that kind of stuff. I really appreciate it.

Thanks to everyone else as well. Even if you didn't help me out you are still just as important, because there would be no point in me writing this if you all weren't enjoying it. So thanks again. Hope you continue to enjoy my story.

* * *

Chapter 15

The night sky was clear and the moon was full, illuminating the ground below. All the familiar details of the stables looked foreign in the pale white light of the moon. When Percy arrived Annabeth had already gotten there. Annabeth leaned her back against the door, waiting for Percy. Her arms were crossed over her chest and it looked like something was bothering her. She had adorned her black riding cloak once more, but the hood was down around her shoulders. Percy was wearing the same clothes he wore earlier that day. He didn't own that much to change into, but he didn't think it would be a problem. The clothes were plain and simple. He could easily blend in with the slaves, especially after a little trip through the ditch they had to go through.

"I didn't keep you waiting long, did I?" Percy asked in a low voice once he was only a few feet away from Annabeth. Her grey eyes shone in the moonlight when she looked up at him.

"No, I don't think so. I'm not really sure. I was thinking." Annabeth spoke like she was still distracted by her thoughts.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Annabeth shook her head and tried to sound more focused. "I was just making sure I wanted to go through with this half-witted plan." Percy had the same feelings all day long, but he couldn't let Annabeth know that.

"Why did you agree?" Percy questioned, trying his best not to sound like he didn't want her there.

"Because I still feel a lick of responsibility for you, I suppose. I blame Artemis." Percy wasn't sure if that was an insult or not. He stared at her for a little while, trying to decide, before he pushed past her and into the stables.

"Whatever. Let's just go." There was no more talking as they mounted their horses. They both rode the same horse that they rode on the rescue mission. The horses had been resting all day and were more than willing to run as fast as Annabeth and Percy wanted.

The night air was cold as it rushed past Percy's face. There had been no more rain or clouds, but the air had not warmed up much. Percy welcomed the cool wind. It kept his mind from wandering to other thoughts like how he was going to find his mother. He knew nothing about her and he could barely remember her face. He was only certain that she was in the city and that when he saw her, he would know who she was. It was absolution nothing to lead a mission on, but Percy couldn't explain the compulsion he felt to try. It was like that night in his dream when the soldiers were carrying his mother away. He charged at them with no thought of consequence or realistic thought that he, such a small boy at the time with no knowledge of fighting, could actually do something against such well-trained soldiers.

Annabeth and Percy through the night and all through the day. Annabeth was in the lead because she knew where they were going and she made the decision not to stop. Whatever had been bothering her at the stables was still bothering her now. Percy was pretty sure it didn't have anything to do with his crazy plan. Maybe a little bit, but it wasn't like he was asking her to risk a lot and she could have always said no. No, Percy was pretty sure it had to do with whatever was discussed at the council meeting. When Percy asked about it, she quickly silenced him and spurred her horse faster to put distance between him and her. The lack of conversation didn't bother Percy, but Annabeth's defensive mood did. He didn't like going on a mission with the suspicion that she wasn't telling him something important.

Like the first time Percy visited Orthys' slave district, Annabeth and Percy stopped just inside the tree line and tied up their horses. They cautiously looked out between the trees at the city walls. There seemed to be more guards on the walls this time and some of them were looking outward than inside the city. Percy looked over at Annabeth with a questioning expression.

"Well, if anything, it proves they've escalated to war status," She whispered even though the guards were a hundred yards away and couldn't possibly hear her.

"Do you think we can reach the ditch without being spotted?" Annabeth pursed her lips thoughtfully and stared out at the wall. Percy could almost see the gears turning in her head. He was slightly envious of her ability to analyze and formulate plans as quickly as she did.

"The evening is late and the shadows are long. If we stay in the shadows the guards are probably too tired to pay that attention." Annabeth pulled her hood over her head. She took a couple deep breaths and then nodded her head at Percy. With that they took off from the tree line, moving as fast as they dared, but not too slow either. There was no safe way to play this gamble. Thankfully, they both made it to the ditch and breathed a sigh of relief when it appeared no alarm had been raised.

The recent rain made the water level in the ditch higher, but Percy was smarter this time around and careful not to get any on his face. However, the smell was as bad as Percy remembered it to be and he really wished there was another secret way into the city. Annabeth quickly opened the grate, wanting to get out of the wretched water. She went through first this time because she had learned to trust showing her back to Percy. Unlike when Ethan had showed Percy his back in the cave, this was a complement.

The slave district was exactly the same from the last time Percy walked through it except that there were more guards. The guards, however, were not a real issue. Most of them looked bored and were barely paying attention to anyone. They spent most of their time standing around talking to each other or going into homes and drinking all the cheap alcohol that the slaves had to offer. The guards were as unhappy with their jobs as the slaves were. It was almost comical when Percy saw a group of guards gambling over dice with a smaller group of slaves. The guards were betting money and the slaves the few luxuries they had. It was difficult to come by them in the slave district, but the slaves had figured out how to acquire them unlike the soldiers.

Annabeth and Percy stopped by Malcolm's home, but he wasn't there. Annabeth had even climbed up the ladder tot he second floor to check. She looked extremely worried over her cousin. Percy tried to comfort her and reason that he must be out working. He was a slave after all. It would be strange to expect him to be home every time that Annabeth randomly decided to drop by.

"I know that," Annabeth said when Percy had voiced such out loud. "I was just hoping that he'd be here. He knows the other slaves. I thought maybe he could help since you really have no idea what you're doing."

"You really don't have to keep bringing that up," Percy frowned at her. Annabeth's eyes searched Percy's face and then he she dropped them.

"I'm sorry. I did agree to this. I should be trying to help you." Annabeth took a deep breath lie she was preparing to do something that was difficult for her. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Walk a circuit through the city and see if we see any one that looks like they might know something." Percy scratched the back of his neck, unsure of himself. He shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Annabeth hopelessly. He was amazed with himself for doing so. It wasn't long ago he would've rather died than show this kind of weakness to Annabeth. She would've pounced on the opportunity as well, but now things have changed. So instead she pulled her hood back up and gave Percy a small hopeful smile that didn't reflect in her eyes.

They made their way across the small town square. The cages still stood in the center, but they were empty. The woodpiles underneath them had been replenished though. Ready for the next time a demonstration needed to be given. Percy didn't think that would be anytime soon. The horror he had witnessed in the slaves still shown in them today. It wasn't something that was easy to forget. Just like the ground had been permanently charred black, the threat was permanently burned into their minds. Although Percy was not emotionally moved by the atrocity when he witnessed it, He wondered if he saw it again today, now that he had changed a little, if he would moved by it. Percy shook his head clear. He shouldn't be thinking about such things. He was there for a reason.

A drunken guard stumbled out into the street from a small home right in front of Percy. Percy stopped in time so he didn't run into the man, but it was close. The guard glared at Percy with bloodshot eyes. Then he blinked a few times like he was confused by something. Fear ran through Percy as he thought this guard might realize that he wasn't a slave. The guard took a step closer to Percy and examined him up and down. His eyes stopped on the brand on Percy's left arm and Percy was immediately grateful for it. All slaves had to be branded, so there was nothing else Percy could be. The guard lifted a finger and let it land heavily on Percy's chest.

"You," the guard slurred. "You must be a new slave. You still walk like a freeman. Let me help you with that." The guard spat into Percy's face and then punched him in the gut. Percy had to resist the urge to fight back. It was the most difficult thing Percy had ever tried to do. The more the guard began to beat him the more Percy wanted to fight back. His muscles were twitching trying to do what they were trained to do. Percy's battle reflexes were backfiring on him for once in his life. He looked toward Annabeth, who had taken a few steps away from the scene to pretend she didn't know him. Her mouth formed a tight line and it looked like she was trying hard to restrain herself as well.

The guard eventually grew bored of beating Percy up and nearly tripped over his own feet as he stumbled away down the street. Slaves passed by Percy doubled over on the ground like he was invisible. It was obvious they made a point not to look at him. No one wanted to be associated with a slave that just got beaten. It meant trouble and these people had seen enough trouble in their lifetime. Annabeth waited until the guard disappeared around a corner before she went to Percy's aid. She helped him off the ground and let him lean on her as she guided him off the street and into a narrow alley. She leaned him against a wall and examined him carefully. His face was already showing signs of bruising and his stitches had been ripped open and there was a small trace of blood on his shirt. His clothes were covered in dirt, but other than all of that he was fine.

"Honestly, what am I supposed to do with you?" Annabeth sighed disapprovingly and her head at Percy like he was small child who just got caught stealing. "Coming up with stupid plans and now starting fights in the middle of the street." Percy didn't realize she was laughing at him until that moment. The corners of her lips were turned upward ever so slightly and there was a twinkle in her eyes. He scowled at her roughly pushed her hands off of him. Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand as he tried to muffle her laugh, but Percy could still see her shoulders bouncing up in down.

"I really don't see what's so funny," Percy growled at her. Annabeth stopped laughing at him for a little bit to speak.

"You're still such a soldier. I thought I was one who had problems being too serious."

"Well, I'm glad I made it worth your while to come along, but this is serious to me. I need to find my mother." Percy began to stalk off down the alley. The humor finally left Annabeth as she followed him down the alley.

"Oh, come on, Percy," she called after him. Percy ignored her and kept walking away. "Look, I know this is important to you, but- what is it?" Percy stopped dead at the end of the alley. His eyes stared straight ahead like he had seen a ghost.

Across the street walked a woman with tattered, brown clothes. She had brown hair that had a few strand of grey in it. Her face was tired and kind, the face of a mother. She carried a small basket in one hand, its contents covered with a small blue cloth. She did not look a whole lot like Percy or the woman Percy remembered in his dream, but he had no doubt. That was his mother. He had found her.

"That's her?" Annabeth asked, coming to stand beside Percy. He didn't respond to her. He just kept staring straight ahead, even after the woman disappeared behind one of the curtained doors of a small building. Annabeth waved her hand in front of Percy's face. "Hey, Percy, was that her? That was her," Annabeth said definitely once she received nothing from Percy once more.

Percy didn't know why he didn't move or speak. After seeing his mother he was too over come with fear to do anything. He could hardly believe he found her. He was afraid that maybe he was wrong or maybe she wouldn't remember him. If she did, what would she think of him? A slave with an Arena soldier as a son. It was a horrible thought. What would he even say to her? What he did expect her to say to him? A million questions sprang from fear, ran through his mind, and paralyzed him all at once. It was just too much for him. He was still too much of a soldier. He wasn't truly ready for all of this.

Annabeth let out a frustrated breath next to him. "That's it. If you're not going to go talk to her, I will." Annabeth marched across the street with determination. Her sudden movement jarred Percy back to life and he quickly caught up with her. He was nervous and his breaths were coming a little quicker as the got closer and closer to the building. The street wasn't that wide, but to Percy it stretched on forever. Then it all came to a sudden end when he burst through the curtain behind Annabeth.

Then inside of the building was as dreary as Malcolm's home. The woman was crouched down in the corner over her basket. She was startled when Annabeth and Percy burst into her home and her eyes were wide with fear. Then they changed to suspicion when she noticed they weren't soldiers. For a few tense moments no one spoke, but Annabeth did what she did best and took charge of the situation.

"Excuse us, ma'am, we didn't mean to scare you. We come here as friends. We have reason to believe that this is your son." The woman scanned over Percy and he tried not to fidget. The woman didn't say anything right away and Percy was ready to give up. Then he built up the courage and actually looked at her. When he did something changed in her expression and her mouth opened slightly in disbelief.

"Percy."


	16. Chapter 16

Hope you all enjoy this chapter after I sort of left you guys hanging.

As always, thanks for all your reviews and support of this story.

* * *

Chapter 16

Percy's mom quickly stood up from where she was on the ground and rushed over to her son. Percy didn't move away as she took his face in her hands. He watched emotionlessly as her eyes darted around his face. Once they finally came to rest on his a smile broke out across her face.

"It is you," she whispered, as much to herself as anyone else in the room. "You're nearly a man now, but you are my son." Her arms enveloped Percy's shoulders and pulled him close to her. Percy was finally able to breathe for the first time since entering the small home. He did not return the hug. He didn't understand the gesture, but he felt unexplainable warmth in his chest. This is what his life had been missing. He no longer cared that Annabeth thought it was a stupid idea, because he felt so certain with his mother's arms wrapped around him.

Remembering Annabeth, Percy's eyes quickly looked over at her. She was standing off to the side like she didn't want to get in the way. She looked uncomfortable at first, but as Percy thought about it she didn't seem uncomfortable at all. The emotion on her face was sadder than that. It was almost like she yearned for something, but she knew she would never achieve it. As soon as she noticed Percy staring back at her, her expression hardened. She gave him a small smile; the corners of her mouth still weighted by whatever had possessed her before. Percy felt sorry for Annabeth in that moment. He gently pushed his mother off of him. For a moment she looked hurt, but it quickly faded as her eyes followed Percy's to Annabeth.

"Would you like to sit down? I feel we have a lot to talk about." Annabeth and Percy both agreed and the three of them seated themselves on the floor. They sat upon old pillows that barely had any stuffing inside of them anymore. They didn't do much to make the floor more comfortable, but it was a polite gesture. Percy's mother sat next to her basket in the corner while Annabeth and Percy side by side across from her. "Who might you be?" Percy's mom asked Annabeth after everyone was positioned.

"My name is Annabeth. I'm Percy's... friend." Percy's mother looked at Annabeth strangely when she said the word _friend._ Percy, however, knew exactly why it took Annabeth sometime to land on that word. Their relationship was very complicated. _Friend_ was just a safe word.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sally." At the mention of his mother's name Percy nearly hit himself. After all this time he had no idea what his mother's name was, but she remembered his. Her name taunted him. He never thought about what it meant to lose his mother, but now she was before him and it felt like a failure.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the trio. They all looked about each other, unsure of what to say. It was such an unusual situation for them all. It was a random chance meeting of a group of strangers. It didn't help that Annabeth and Percy were refugee enemies of the state and Sally was a slave. They were risking a lot if they got caught and Percy's mother didn't even have a choice. Annabeth and Percy had barged into her home unannounced. Doubt began to settle in Percy's stomach. He wanted his mother, wanted what she had to offer him, but he could offer her nothing in return. He couldn't be a good son because all he knew was how to be a soldier. Artemis made it clear to him that this was not enough for anyone who cared. His mother cared. After twelve years she was more than happy to see him again. All Percy felt was confusing mix of emotions that was churning into doubt.

"So how... how did you find me? It's been so long. When we we're taken..." Sally's voice trailed off as her mind revisited the painful memories of that night.

"To be honest it was just luck." It was the first thing that Percy said to his mother and it probably wasn't even close to what she wanted to hear. Sally searched her so as if for the first time she realized how much of a soldier he was. Malcolm had seen it in his eyes, Artemis saw it in his heart, a guard saw it in his walk, but Sally saw her son. She had to hear it in his voice.

"What happened to you that night? I saw them take you away, but you never joined the rest of us." Annabeth and Percy exchanged looks. Percy's past wasn't the easiest thing to explain, especially to a slave. Annabeth gave him and encouraging nod of her head and he cleared his throat to begin.

Percy's voice was a little unsure at first as he told his mom about Luke. Then he became lost in his own memories and just talked as things popped up in his head. He told his mother about the Arena, the first time he trained, and the first time he fought in the games. The life was hard, but he never complained. It was his home and he enjoyed it. Percy tried to ignore his mother's flinch at that comment. Percy went on to tell her all the things he was expected to do and the dream he once had of fighting beside Luke. He thought it would've been painful for him, but talking it out he almost felt happy. Like he was reminiscing about good times with old friends. Percy realized it was because some of his memories were actually happy ones. He had been led to believe the Arena was so purely evil that it corrupted his memories. It was like Chris said, not all of Orthys was bad. Percy's early time in the Arena, when he was still a small boy before he started real gladiator training, wasn't all bad either.

Soon he reached the point in his story when he met Annabeth. Sally looked between the two with wide eyes when Percy mentioned breaking her ribs. Annabeth and Percy had moved past that, but she couldn't believe that they sat so calmly next to one another. As Percy talked about his time with the refugees he realized the same thing he did about his memories with the Arena. He had very few because his time there was short, but he had some truly happy memories. Most of the time he felt angry or confused, but looking back on it Percy felt like he was more a part of it than he originally thought. Between the Arena and the refugees, Percy would have chosen the refugees.

Eventually Percy's story came to an end, stopping at the point where they rescued Clarisse. Percy's mom sat back and leaned her back against the wall. It had grown dark and she had lit a small snub of a candle that looked like it was on its last bit of wick.

"I can't believe they did all that to you. I think I'd rather be a slave than have my whole life taken away."

"That's why we came here. I want to reclaim my life." Percy looked at his mother hopefully.

"You want me to tell you about our home?"

"Yes," Percy nodded. "I don't remember it and I can't call Orthys my home, not anymore. Not if I'm going to be fighting against it."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I think he's really just looking for anything you can offer. Maybe start with some history, " Annabeth suggested. Sally nodded and tried her best.

Their home was a city called Atlantis. It was close to the ocean and they survived mostly off of fishing. It was one of the first cities that Orthys destroyed. They used to be on peaceful terms with Orthys, who often traded with them and chartered their boats. It all changed when Orthys found themselves a new leader. One year the fish became scarce and Atlantis took a hard hit. That was the year Orthys raided Atlantis. The first time it was just their food and valuables, but eventually that wasn't enough. The night eventually came when Atlantis was burned to the ground and its people taken as slaves. It had been such a long time ago people barely remembered the city and most of the people that were taken as slave weren't even alive anymore. There was only a handful of people left that actually could say they had seen Atlantis when it was still a city.

Sally looked like she was ready to cry for all the friends she had lost. She went on to say how she really wished that Percy could remember Atlantis. He loved the old city. He would always try and sneak away down to the ocean to go swimming. One time he even snuck on to a fisherman's boat and tried to go sailing with him. He was a rambunctious child, always finding a new way to get himself in trouble. Yet he was still kind and willing to help anyone out who asked. His father had died when he was very young, but Sally never felt sad when Percy was around.

"Sounds like you were a great mother," Annabeth said after Sally finished. The yearning look was back in her eyes, but she hid it well.

"He was a great son. He tried to save me after the soldiers captured even though he was so small." A smile spread across Annabeth's face. It shrunk when she looked over at Percy. He rested his chin on his hand and his eyebrows were furrowed. He remained silent the entire time, trying to rack his brain and remember what his mother did. He was scared that if he couldn't remember, then he could never be anything more than a soldier. Percy could only remember the last part of him trying to save his mother.

An idea popped inside Percy's head. Maybe that was all he needed to remember. It showed he could be loyal and that he cared. That's all he needed to be to prove his worth to the refugees and help them in their mission to destroy the Arena. If Percy could save his mother, take her away from slavery, it would be everything he needed. He would also have his mother again and he could begin to live the life he was denied. He had been told it was impossible to set a slave free, but he believed he could. He was better trained than any of the refugees.

"Uh, mom," Percy tested the word out on his tongue. Sally looked up at Percy and smiled. She had been talking to Annabeth about the refugees and what they were trying to do while Percy was thinking to himself. Sally and Annabeth were getting on well with each other. "How would you like to come with us when we go back?"

"What?"

"Really, Percy? Where do come up with all these dimwitted plans?" Percy ignored Annabeth's comment.

"I can't leave you here in this horrible life."

"Percy, it can't be done. I would've gotten Malcolm out if it were possible. I know how bad it is to have family locked away here, but there's nothing we can do," Annabeth reasoned.

"But-"

"No, Percy, you should listen to Annabeth. I don't think I should go either." Percy's mom spoke as gently as she could.

"What?" It was Percy's turn to be confused. "You can't possibly tell me you like it here."

"Of course not, but I want to stay here to help you take down the Arena. You're going to need someone inside the city when the wedding comes around."

"Wedding? What are you talking about?" Annabeth joined Percy on the side of confusion.

"You have always fought the arena from the outside. I figure you need a way inside to accomplish anything," Sally explained. Percy was surprised at his mother, but at the same time a little proud. "There is a huge wedding coming soon. Lord Kronos had it arrange with some far away state. The entire city is in preparation. It would be easy to slip you guys in during all the chaos."

"Who would ever want to get married to that evil man?" Annabeth exclaimed in disgust.

"They're not marrying Lord Kronos, they're marrying his adopted son. I believe it is an attempt to keep their city free from slavery, but the wedding still gives Orthys complete control of the city."

"Wait. Lord Kronos doesn't have an adopted son." Percy was pretty sure the Arena wouldn't have lied about that.

"Not until recently. He adopted his second in command just a few days ago." Percy went wide-eyed. Luke was adopted by Lord Kronos? He was a full-grown man at this point, but even weirder than that Luke was having an arranged marriage. Percy couldn't imagine Luke ever getting married. Then again, it was arranged, so Luke didn't have a choice.

"What can you do though?"

"There is much more to than city than you know. I may be a slave, but I have friends. We'll be sure to leave a way open for during the ceremony. The guards will be preoccupied then. Now you should probably go." Annabeth nodded and stood up.

"Thank you so much. We will try to stay in contact the best we can." Sally smiled back at Annabeth.

"Thank you for saving my son."

"Mom," Percy started to say, but he didn't know how to finish. His mother pulled him into a quick hug that he returned this time. It was awkward, but it was a start for him.

"Don't worry about a thing, Percy," Sally spoke as she gripped her son's shoulders. "It will all work out. Just try and listen to Annabeth more often. Percy looked over at Annabeth. She looked like she was about to laugh. When she caught his eye she tried her best to give him a innocent and sweet smile, but Percy saw straight through it.

"Alright, be careful, Mom."

"Oh, Percy, I've survived twelve years in this city. I shouldn't be the one you worry about." With one last quick hug she let Percy go.

Night had fallen over the city, making it easier for Annabeth and Percy to sneak out. They had a lot to tell everyone when they got back, so they moved as fast as they could. Annabeth was already thinking about what she was going to say to the council. Percy wanted to help her, but his mind was distracted. Faint memories were coming back to Percy since he talked to his mother. They didn't all make sense to him, but he tried to remember his mother's words. _It will all work out._


	17. Chapter 17

We have reached about half way in this story. Considering it doesn't take me long to write I will start planning for my next story. It is an all OC story. I'm just don't want you guys to think I'm abandoning this story. I will work on this the same I always have.

As always thank you for your support of this story.

* * *

Chapter 17

Thalia and Artemis were standing around the stables when Annabeth and Percy got back. As soon as they heard the pounding of hooves on the dirt they looked up and they glared at them. Percy was confused why they were so mad at him, but then he realized they were glaring at Annabeth. They blamed her and not him for whatever was going on. Percy remembered how bothered Annabeth was after the council meeting and wondered if these two things were connected. Annabeth slowed her horse and jumped off of it before it came to a complete stop. She marched right up to Artemis like she did nothing wrong.

"Annabeth, where were you?" Artemis demanded. None of the girls seemed to notice Percy was even there. He slid off of his stood and stood by it, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I went to the slave district inside of Orthys." Annabeth's voice was strong and unwavering.

"You know there was a reason we suspended all missions?" Thalia nearly exploded next to Artemis. Annabeth glared back her friend. Percy finally understood why Annabeth was so bothered when they had left. They were never supposed to.

"I'm quite aware of what the council thinks," Annabeth hissed. "But I had good reason and I've come back with valuable information."

"That doesn't change anything."

"Thalia, calm down," Artemis ordered. "Annabeth, what is this information?"

"It's a way inside the city. A chance for us to strike the Arena directly." Thalia and Artemis exchanged looks. Both of them looked like they didn't believe Annabeth.

"I'll call the council." Artemis and Thalia quickly turned away and went to gather the council members. Percy couldn't help but feel they were having a lot more meetings than they usually had. Everything was really escalating to war. It wouldn't be long now before the moment of truth came and they found out whether or not the Arena could actually be destroyed.

Annabeth turned back to Percy."I'm going to need your help." She said it like it was a difficult admission. Percy nodded his head in response.

"I can do that. And I'll take all blame if we get in trouble for visiting the city." One thing Percy could understand was honor and responsibility. It was just like when he had failed stopping Annabeth from stealing from the armory. It was all on him and he would not try to weasel out of the punishment.

"Alright then," Annabeth smiled. "But let's hope there is no trouble anyway."

Annabeth and Percy reached the council room before most of the council. It was easy for them to find a place around the table next to each other. Percy felt kind of nervous because some people were still looking at him like he was the enemy. He didn't know what he could do to earn their trust, but he needed them to listen to him. What Annabeth and he had to say was very important and it could mean and end to everything. Good or bad. Annabeth, on the other hand, just looked determined and ready to take whatever the council threw at her. Percy wondered if she had gone through something like this before.

The council room filled up quickly. There were a lot more people here than the first time Percy had been in a council meeting. Maybe it was because the weather was clearer or maybe because there were more people interested in this topic of discussion. Percy didn't know which one and he didn't care. It wouldn't help him any to know which one it was. There were so many more people than last time that not everyone could fit around the table. Some had to stand back where Percy had stood before.

Beckendorf entered the room with Chris at his heels. Percy had left him with Beckendorf while he was away. He was glad to see that Chris was doing okay. Beckendorf shoulder his way past people to stand by Annabeth. He nodded his head in greeting at Percy and then whispered something in Annabeth's ear. Percy didn't catch what it was, but Annabeth's expression was very concerned. Percy looked back at Chris, who had stayed back, with a questioning look. Chris just shrugged in response. Percy tried to get Annabeth to tell him, but Apollo called the meeting to order before he could accomplish that. All eyes turned on Annabeth and she had to address them and not Percy.

"We have all recently decided that we are in an unofficial war with Orthys," Annabeth began. Her head was high and she seemed unnerved by the all the attention that was on her. "Wars must be won with decisive action, not what we've always done. Soon our opportunity for decisive action will come."

"What exactly is this opportunity? Artemis wouldn't tell me," Apollo spoke up. He pouted at his sister, but it was in a playful manner. Artemis didn't pay her brother any mind. Annabeth looked at Percy expectantly. She wanted him to tell the hard part, but he did say he'd take all blame for it.

"We took a visit to Orthys to see my mother." The council had a small outburst. They didn't know the truth about Percy. They all thought his mother was a loyal Orthys citizen. Percy had to shout to be heard. "She is a slave inside the city." the council quieted as puzzlement fell across their faces. They all looked from one another, searching for an answer.

"It is true," Artemis assured. She gestured to Percy to show them his arm. Percy held up his left arm so the brand was clearly visible. There was a range of emotions in the council room. None of them looked at him with disgust anymore, but rather a mystified awe. Percy wasn't sure if this was good or not. He forced himself not to care at the moment. People could judge him later.

"She has been a slave for twelve years and know much about the city," Percy continued, putting his arm back down. "She told Annabeth and me that there is to be a grand wedding soon between Orthys and some foreign state. During this wedding there will be a lot going on and a lot of people where there are not usually. It is during this time that we could sneak into the city to launch an attack." Murmuring broke out among the crowd. They were all discussing the likelihood of an offensive attack and how much they could trust Percy's words. Everyone seemed pessimistic on the matter and Percy feared this meeting was in vain. He left his mother in the city for no reason. Then Thalia spoke up so everyone could hear her.

"That would explain the fancy caravan my archers spotted."

"Thalia, what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked, all the anger she had with her friend before had settled.

"A few days ago my archers spotted a caravan moving across the countryside. It was extremely strange because we had never seen anything like it before and it definitely wasn't form the Arena. We have been tracking it from a distance, but we still don't know what it is actually for. It makes since now that it might be for a wedding."

"Hm, it would seem our time has finally come," Apollo said in a very thoughtful voice. "We only need a grand plan." Everyone looked back at Annabeth.

"Percy's mother said she'd help us into the city, but we will have to organize our forces before hand. I believe we should keep missions suspended and focus on the preparation." A few people muttered under their breath after she said that. Annabeth ignored them like they were just the sound of breathing. "I think we should approach this caravan, however, and talk with its patrons. This marriage is only an attempt to keep their city from slavery. They might be willing to help us in our cause."

"Well, council members do you think we should partake in this mission?" Apollo held up his hands, prompting people to take a vote. It was a close count, but the motion passed. There would be a mission to the caravan. Apollo clapped his hands together. "Great, now all we need is to decide who will be acting as our ambassadors." There was a lot of discussion after that. Percy could barely keep straight who was saying what and he didn't know half the names people were throwing out. He didn't understand how people could sit through councils meetings like this. Artemis pounded her hand against the table to get everyone's attention.

"Thalia will be one of the people that goes, since she is the one who found the caravan. I suggest she takes three other people with her." Everyone agreed that was fair.

"Why not take Annabeth since she can't seem to stay here anyway." Someone form the crowd suggested bitterly. Annabeth searched the crowd through narrowed eyes for the speaker. Her hands her curled into fists, ready to strike out at the person who insulted her, but they wouldn't come forward. Everyone was too afraid of Annabeth's anger. Percy could relate. It wasn't the best thing to be on the receiving side of.

"I will take Annabeth because it was her idea and she probably knows what to say more than any of you," Thalia defended her friend.

"Alright, well we don't need the council to decide the other two people and it's too cramped in here to stay much longer anyway, so why don't we all head out?" Apollo spoke up, sensing the growing tension in the room. There was some hesitation, but people began to file out. Percy was glad to have more breathing room. When he didn't make a move to leave, Annabeth fixed him with a knowing stare.

"You want to come, don't you?"

"If Thalia will have me." Annabeth looked over at Thalia for an answer. She raised her hands in the air in a nonchalant gesture.

"Why not? He didn't get into too much trouble last time and Artemis recommended three people and I really have no idea who I should take."

"How about Grover?" Annabeth suggested.

"Why him?" Annabeth looked over a Percy with an annoyed expression.

"Because," she began harshly, "he's good with this kind of stuff. Talking to people and making them feel secure. It's what having a gentle heart is good for." Percy felt her comment was pointed at him. Like she was accusing him of not having a gentle heart, or maybe much of a heart at all. It stung him slightly to think that.

"Right. Sounds good to me. It's been a while since I've done anything with him anyways," Thalia said, paying no mind to the small staring contest that was developing between Annabeth and Percy.

It very little time to locate Grover. He was in the lodge, sitting at the same table he did last time, and playing a song on a set of reed pipes. Connor and Travis were dancing like fools around him. Percy noticed there were a lot of people from the council meeting in the lodge. Thankfully the lodge was much larger and more accommodating for the large quantity of people. Percy wondered why they didn't use it as the council room. There was plenty of space and tables in the lodge. There were also benches so a person could actually sit down instead of stand all throughout the meetings. Percy decided not to worry over it. They were there to grab Grover and go.

Despite what Annabeth had said, Percy still wasn't too thrilled about having Grover come along. He understood he was a good guy, but he still slightly annoyed him. He did cause some trouble on the last mission that Percy accompanied him with. Granted it was only one mission, but it cost Percy a lot. At least this mission did not require stealth. Maybe Grover would perform better this time around.

"Hey, Grover," Thalia cut off his playing.

"Hey, he was doing good. Why'd you stop him?" Connor complained after he stopped dancing.

"We have a mission."

"Oh, you guys are no fun. All three of you." Travis pointed to Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy in turn. "Always going off on some mission."

"I thought missions were suspended," Clarisse grumbled from her seat at the table. It was the first time Percy had seen her since the rescue mission. She still had some bandages on, but her health had returned to her. Percy figured she hadn't been at the meeting because she was still injured.

"This is a special case," Annabeth explained. Clarisse huffed in response. Percy couldn't tell if it was because Clarisse was unhappy she couldn't go or because she thought Annabeth was trying to act superior.

"And you need me?" Grover looked nervous. He chewed on his bottom lip as he stared at Thalia.

"Yes. Now don't worry, it's a simple mission. There's no fighting." Then under her breath she added, "that's intended." Thalia smiled reassuringly at Grover and he seemed to perk up.

"Well, if you need me, then I'm your man." Grover hopped off his seat and stuffed his reed pipe into his pocket.

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"What are we supposed to do for fun now?" The twins nearly shouted in objection.

"Oh, I'm sure you to can come up with some other way to have fun," Annabeth called over her shoulder. Devilish smiles grew on the faces of the twins. Percy was almost worried of what they were thinking up. Then he remembered he would be gone and he didn't have any possessions here that they could tamper with.

The quartet took off much less promptly than Percy had with any other mission. They weren't racing against time for once and Thalia wanted to make sure everyone understood what they were trying to accomplish. This mission asked them to do things they wouldn't do on any normal missions, but it was just as important. Maybe more important considering what it led up to. They didn't plan on fighting, but they didn't know if they would be received hostilely or not, so they each carried a small weapon that they could conceal on their person. Thalia still brought her bow strapped to her horse's saddle. Although, she wouldn't be carrying it with her when they approached the caravan. Once all the politics were completed they set off at an easy pace. It was fast, but not to the point that it would put any real strain on the horses.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't have anything to say other than thanks for allt he support and I hope you continue to enjoy this story, like always.

* * *

Chapter 18

The caravan marched through a short valley at a leisurely pace. They didn't look like they were trying to get anywhere and they didn't need to. They had wagon after wagon and, judging by the number of people walking, they carried supplies and not people. Each wagon was a gaudy red with lavish gold patterns all over the sides. There was a parade of guards marching in front and behind the train of wagons. Their uniforms looked like they were designed more for appearance than practicality in battle. They all had bronze skin and large muscles. Their numbers were rather impressive, but it made Percy question how many the left back at their city.

The quartet stopped their horses a top one of the ridges of the caravan. There they met one of Thalia's archers, Phoebe. She had been charged with keeping an eye on the caravan. Phoebe wore similar armor to Thalia's and she had her hair braided down her back. She looked bored out of her mind watching the slow moving caravan, but she had a lot of interesting information to tell them about the caravan.

There were two wagons in the middle of the caravan that carried the rich owners. One carried the presumable mother and father. They both dressed in the same fashion that they decorated their caravan with. The wagon right behind that one held the presumed daughter and bride to be. She wore a veil over her face whenever she was outside of her wagon and she was kept inside most of the time. The caravan stopped regularly for grand feasts. Phoebe stated how she didn't think anyone really needed to eat that much and she thought they mostly did it as a show of their wealth. That part didn't make any sense to Percy. There was no one around but themselves. Who would they be showing off to? Then again, Percy had never known wealth in his entire life.

Phoebe suggested that if they wanted to talk to the caravan's patrons they should try to talk to the daughter alone first. She wasn't like her parents. She might lend them an ear while her parents wouldn't give them the time of day. Her parents were always yelling at servants, not allowing any one thing to have a larger presence than them. The daughter on the other hand often shooed servants away and remained quiet. She was almost reproachful of her parents' lifestyle. Maybe it was because she was about to married off to someone she didn't even know, but she was much less lively at the feast. She preferred the solitude of her wagon rather than the overwhelming aura of the feasts. When they stopped she would never leave her wagon right away. That was when they should try to talk to her. When everyone else was busying about preparing different things.

The caravan continued to move slowly, but they made no signs of stopping. Thalia gave Phoebe a rest and she watched the caravan as the others drew up a rough Nine Man's Morris board in the dirt, using rocks and leaves as their game pieces. Annabeth and Percy tried their best to put off playing each other for as they could. Eventually, though, they had to play each other. The game went much like their first- confident staring, decisive moves always countering each other, neither one keeping the upper hand for long. Finally, Percy saw his opportunity to corner Annabeth, but Thalia ended the game early.

"Come on, guys. Time for us to move." Percy was very annoyed, but he would never delay a mission. Annabeth looked like she felt the same way.

"I don't we'll ever be able to finish a game," she mumbled to Percy as they stood up.

"I had you beat too."

"That's what you think." Percy raised an eyebrow in her direction. She was a little bit behind him as they picked their way down the ridge, careful to not be seen.

"No, I definitely had you beat. I just needed one more move," Percy argued in a whisper.

"And that's why you would've lost." Annabeth's smile was full of knowing and confidence. Percy halted for few seconds to stare at her, trying to process what was going through her head. As Annabeth passed him she let out a low chuckle.

"Will you two be quiet? You're making more noise than Grover, " Thalia hissed over her shoulder. She then shot Grover an apologetic look. He looked slightly hurt, but not to the point that he could shrug it off. Percy continued walking and scowled at the back of Annabeth's head.

Considering the amount of guards that the caravan had, it was surprisingly easy to sneak up to. A lot of the guards were barely paying attention to anything around them or were helping the servants unload food and tables. Even ornate rugs were being rolled across the ground. Percy thought the whole thing was absurd. It was like they were asking for someone to attack them. Or they were so diluted by their wealth they thought no one could touch them. These people have clearly never dealt with the Arena before. They probably truly believed that a marriage would keep their city safe.

It was quiet inside the wagon that was their intended target, but no one had seen anyone come in or out of it. They had already decided what they were going to do before hand. Annabeth would knock on the door and try to talk with he girl. Grover and Thalia would watch the guards. Percy was there in case she tried to raise an alarm he could subdue her and then they'd all jump into the wagon and shut the door behind them so nobody saw them. If that plan wasn't enough, they'd probably end up running and fighting for their lives and the mission would have failed. Everyone waited nervously as Annabeth rapped her knuckles against the bright red door.

"What is it?" A voice called from inside after a moment of rustling noises from inside. It was impossible to tell anything about the girl from her voice. It was too muffled by the wood.

"Your parents request your presence," Annabeth said in the most formal voice she could muster. They didn't know what the proper etiquette was for a slave, but they took their best guess.

Suddenly the door swung open on its hinges and a head popped out. She wore a veil like Phoebe said, but it currently thrown back so they could see her face. She looked annoyed and she had her mouth open, ready to object to whatever a servant had to say. Then her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped from its firm position to a looser one of disbelief. It was impossible to say what her next reaction would have been because in the blink of an eye Percy stepped up. He covered her mouth with one hand and wrapped her body in his other arm to keep her from running away. He picked her off the floor slightly and dragged her to the back of the wagon to allow the others in. Thalia was the last one in and she slammed the door shut behind them.

The inside of the wagon was a mess. Things were thrown all over it in haphazard fashions. At the same time it was comfortable, homey. There was assortment of pillows stacked up in one corner where Percy figured she slept. He had sat her down on top of all the pillows, but he still didn't let her go. She looked wide-eyed at each of her unexpected visitors, taking in everything about them. There was a range of emotions that flashed through her green eyes, but the most dominant was fear.

"I know we planned for this, but that could've gone better," Thalia muttered after she spun around to face the owner of the wagon. "Okay, now I need you to understand that we are not here to hurt you. We're your friends. We had to gag you for precaution. We only want to talk. You understand?" Thalia talked slowly and soothingly. The girl's head nodded stiffly against Percy's hand.

"Alright, Percy remove your hand," Annabeth ordered. Percy did as he was told, but his hand still hovered near her face for a few moments, waiting to go back to place if she tried to scream. She didn't make any attempt of any kind, so Percy figured it was safe to let her go and released her completely from his hold.

"Wh-who are you people?"

"Friends," Thalia repeated. "I'm Thalia, this is Annabeth, Grover, and that's Percy." Grover waved timidly at the girl when his name was mentioned. She almost smiled, but then her eyes trailed to Percy. She looked at him with apprehension. Percy had received the look so many times he was becoming immune to it. In the back of his mind he wondered if people would ever see him as anything different. He certainly felt different.

"Rachel," the girl responded carefully. "Why did you need to talk to me so secretively?"

"We have... sensitive information," Annabeth explained. "It's extremely important and we're taking a gamble by talking to you." Percy thought Annabeth was being a little too honest, but it seemed to make Rachel feel more comfortable. Her shoulders weren't as tense and her expression was normal.

"Are you guys from Orthys?" Annabeth and Thalia exchanged looks. The question surprised everyone.

"No. Um, how much do you know about the city?"

"Not much really. All I know is they're threatening our home and my parents say I have to get married to the Lord's son to fix it." Rachel shrugged and then her tone turned bitter. "Not like they ever asked me, but my parents had an arranged marriage, so I shouldn't care." She muttered more like she was talking to herself than the other people in the wagon.

"How would you like to not have to get married?" Rachel's eyes immediately brightened at Thalia's offer.

"How is that possible?"

"We plan on destroying the city, but we need your help."

"Anything you need," Rachel nodded enthusiastically. The four friends looked about each other. None of them thought this would be so easy. They expected the worst to come. Of course, everything wasn't all good yet. They still had to appeal to Rachel's parents.

"Uh, well, we could use your soldiers to strengthen our fighting force and your caravan to help us sneak into the city during your wedding," Annabeth listed off a couple things at first. Rachel's expression darkened.

"You'd have to talk to my parents for all of that."

"We figured as much. Which is why we want you to help us convince them," Annabeth explained. Rachel chewed on her bottom lip.

"My parents and I don't exactly get along. I'm not sure how much they'd listen to me." Her voice trailed off a little towards the end.

"Can you at least try? This is important to more than just us. Thousands of people are waiting for the Arena to fall," Grover said, his voice thick with emotion. Like he could actually feel the thousands of people pleading for freedom. Annabeth was right. He was great for this mission. Rachel wouldn't look at anyone while she thought it over.

"Is it really such a horrible place?"

"Yes." Percy felt an urge to counter that answer, but he didn't know where it came from. Maybe because it wasn't completely evil? Whatever the reason he needed to stifle the thought. His friends would go back to not trusting him if he said anything like that. He couldn't have that.

"Alright, I'll try my best to convince them. We should go talk to them now, while they're in good spirits with their feast." Thalia nodded and the five of hem began to make their way out of the wagon. Once they were outside Rachel pulled her veil over her face.

"Why do you wear that?" Percy asked suddenly, which startled Rachel a bit. She recovered herself quickly.

"My father says it's to protect me while we travel. I hate the thing. It's hard to breathe sometimes," Rachel explained and then led her four visitors to where the feast was being held.

The smell of warm cooked food made Percy's mouth water. Grover's stomach rumbled at the sight of all the fruits they had laid out across a table where no one sat. Its only purpose was to hold the food. Servants stood off to the side keeping their heads down and their hands neatly folded in front of them. Percy wondered if these people had a choice in being a servant and if so who would ever choose it. It seemed like a miserable life. Rachel's parents sat in two high chairs next to each other at the far end of the tables. They were indulging themselves with sweet drinks and delicacies. Although there was a mountain of food before them, they seemed to ignore most of it, only eating a few dishes. Rachel's father smiled once he saw his daughter, but then his expression changed quickly when he saw her companions.

"Rachel, who is this?" Percy could see guards preparing to grab at him and his friends in his peripherals. He hoped the others noticed it too. They could probably evade getting caught if they were aware.

"Some friends of mine. Traveling like us."

"I see," Rachel's father frowned as he examined the four guests with a critical eye. It was clear on his face that he was rather unimpressed. "What are... your _friends _doing here?"

"They have something important to ask-" Rachel's father cut her off before she could explain more. He sat up straight in his chair and was suddenly filled with a new energy.

"They'd like to ask me something? And they think taking my daughter captive is how they will get it?"

"Dad, it's really not like that," Rachel pleaded, but her father ignored her.

"People always want things from me like its that easy for me. No one understands how hard it is to maintain this wealth. But taking my daughter hostage is no way to go about it. Guards!" the guards began to move towards them and Rachel threw her hands up in the air in a gesture to halt them.

"Dad! Stop it! They're friends." Rachel's father held up his hand and the guards stopped just out of arms reach. Percy and his friends had been slowly backing up to avoid them. In only a few more steps they'd have the space to run.

"Very well. If they're friends they can leave themselves and they can count my gift as not letting them get beheaded." Rachel looked back at them helplessly. Thalia looked like she wanted to stay and argue, but that would've done them no good. Percy's hand was already moving towards where he concealed his dagger in anticipation of a fight.

"We'll leave." Thalia's voice was tight like she didn't want to say the words. She glared at Rachel's father who stared her down through narrowed eyes. She walked away backwards, never taking her eyes off of him, until Annabeth touched her shoulder and turned her around. Grover looked relieved to be leaving, but he stared at the food longingly. Annabeth looked like a thousands things were running through her head. She desperately needed a new plan. Percy simply felt humiliated.

Percy felt a hand grab his wrist and he twisted around quickly, his other hand posed to strike. At the last moment he realized who had grabbed him and he dropped his fist. Rachel quickly dropped his wrists like she had just been caught stealing something.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I just wanted to tell you to come back later. I might still be able to get through to my father." Percy was skeptical, but he nodded. Then Rachel turned around and went back to her parents. The mood at the caravan had changed back quickly now that Percy and his friends were no longer there. The entire thing was ridiculous.

Percy had to jog a few steps to catch back up to his friends. When he did Annabeth looked him over curiously.

"What were you doing?"

"Rachel, told us not to give up. She might still be able to convince her father to help us. We should come back later," Percy relayed Rachel's message.

"I don't see how. That man is unreasonable," Thalia huffed. "He only cares about his own wealth."

"Do you not think we should come back then?" Grover asked quietly. Percy could tell he was still a little put off because he didn't get to eat anything. He held his stomach with one hand with a sad expression on his face.

"I don't really think we have a choice," Thalia sighed. "We really need their help."

"Let's just get back to a safer place and we can think it over there," Annabeth suggested.

"I know a good place to make a temporary camp that's not too far from here if we get our horses." With that the quartet picked up their pace as they made their way back up the ridge. Percy was glad to put space between him and the caravan. He didn't like it, or maybe it was just Rachel's father who he didn't like. Either way he didn't want to hang around. He was sick of feeling like he wasn't wanted somewhere.


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter frustrated me. Not because it was hard to write, but because my computer seemed determined not to allow me to post it. I finally got it up though, sorry for the wait. I should've had this up a while ago.

As always, thanks for your reviews and support of this story. It means a lot.

* * *

Chapter 19

The countryside was quiet as Percy and his friends ran across it. There was no wind or sounds of small animals. No one talked. The only sound was the rhythmic pounding of the horses' hooves. It was near nightfall and the silence did not help the matter that everyone was starting to feel tired. Where Thalia wanted to take them wasn't very far at all, but in Percy's sleep deprived mind it was much farther. He was barely paying attention to the things around him. Then his body jolted awake when Annabeth fell off his horse.

At first Percy was disoriented and confused by her cry. He brought his horse to a sudden stop and he was nearly hit by Annabeth's horse that kept moving forward without her. Annabeth lay on the ground in a uncomfortable position with the shaft of a spear sticking out of her. From where he was Percy couldn't tell where the spear had entered. He could tell that she was still alive, however, because he could hear Annabeth crying out in pain. It sounded like it was a struggle for her. Like she was having troubles breathing. Once Percy got past the initial shock and realized what happened his eyes frantically searched the horizon for the origins of the spear. Along the horizon in the dim light of the approaching night Percy could make out the glint of armor. Percy didn't need to see them clearly to know they were from the Arena. Thalia saw them too and began to launch arrows at them. Her arrows were much more effective than their spears. The soldiers had to use their shields to protect themselves and slowly made their way forward for closer combat.

"Percy, get Annabeth back on a horse! Grover, prepare yourself to fight!" Thalia ordered as she released another arrow. Percy thought the orders should have been switched around. He was a much better fighter than Grover. Then again, Grover may not have been able to haul Annabeth back onto a horse. Percy spurred his horse toward where Annabeth laid. He stopped his horse so it formed some sort of barrier between Annabeth and the incoming soldiers.

Now that Percy was closer to Annabeth he could clearly see the damage the spear had done. It was stuck pretty far into her side and she was bleeding heavily. The rest of her body was scraped up from failing off of her horse and it looked like her shoulder was dislocated. Annabeth's face was pale and her breathing was shallow. Sweat was forming along her brow. Her eyes were open and staring at him, but they were filled with so much pain Percy doubted she really recognized that he was there. Percy knew he was going to have to do something about her injuries before he got her on the horse or it might make things worse. The shoulder Percy could take care of, but not the spear. Annabeth needed a surgeon and Percy was desperately lacking those skills and supplies.

Behind Percy the sound of fighting was beginning and rising. The soldiers were too close now. Percy needed to work quickly. As gingerly as he could, Percy turned Annabeth over so he could better get to her shoulder. He placed his hands on his shoulders, but he hesitated before he pushed it back in place. Percy had caught Annabeth's eye and the emotion in them was almost too much for him.

"I know this hurts, but just let the pain flow into me. That's what I'm here for," Percy said soothingly. Then he looked away from her and pushed her shoulder back into place. The sound of her shoulder popping back into place was drowned out by Annabeth's groan of pain. Percy felt a little guilty, but he tried his best to ignore it. Next Percy snapped the shaft of the spear so there wasn't so much of it sticking out of her body and it would be easier to manage.

"Percy! Incoming!" Thalia shouted across the field. Percy didn't need her warning. His horse had already given him one. It had been standing patiently where Percy had stopped him and then he suddenly kicked himself away a few yards away. The horse would have only moved if something startled it. Pulling out his concealed dagger, Percy spun around and got to his feet to face two soldiers that were approaching him.

Percy was at a major disadvantage in this fight. His dagger was considerably shorter than the two swords the soldiers carried and they had shields as well. Percy was also forced onto the defensive. As soon as managed to turn around the lead soldier was already swinging his sword at Percy. He sidestepped the attack and nearly tripped over Annabeth, whom he had forgotten was still on the ground unable to move. Percy moved backward as the soldiers kept pressing him. He wasn't concerned about counterattacking yet. At the moment he was trying to force the fighting away from Annabeth. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he didn't want to put her at risk by fighting over her.

The lead soldier lunged at Percy and he stepped forward to attempt to disarm him. It wasn't smooth or quick. There was a long struggle as Percy tried to twist the soldier's wrist and soldier tried to push Percy away by bashing him with his shield. The second soldier came to his comrade's aid, but Percy kicked him away and he stumbled too close to Percy's horse. The horse was startled and kicked out at the soldier knocking him unconscious. Percy smiled at his horse. It gave him a burst of energy and he finally beat out the soldier and made him drop his sword. Percy ducked down to reach the sword before its owner. As he did he slashed at the soldier's exposed kneecaps. The soldier fell to the ground. Percy picked up his sword and slashed at his enemy's neck.

Percy scanned the fighting to make sure no one else was coming to him. Thalia and Grover were no longer on their horses. Thalia was fending off the soldiers pretty well, but she had to constantly turn around and assist Grover. Grover could fight one or two decently, but when a lot team up on him he started to fail. No more soldiers were advancing on Percy, probably because none of the others saw the first to fall. Percy wanted to jump into the fighting and help Thalia and Grover, but Annabeth needed help as well. He was torn for a moment before he decided he had to finish the order Thalia gave him.

Percy walked over to stand in front of his horse so it could see him. At first the horse looked spooked and wouldn't let Percy touch it and then it calmed down. Percy grabbed the reins and walked the horse back over to Annabeth. She looked considerably worse than when he had left her. Her eyes were half open and the looked distant. She was shivering slightly and the sweat on her forehead had built up more. Percy wished there was a way he could stop the bleeding, but he didn't have fire to cauterize the wound or a suture kit on him. Even if he did have a needle, Percy doubted that he could use it well enough to actually help Annabeth. In the Arena he was told to kill his comrade if they had an injury like this. It was considered merciful. Percy wasn't in the Arena anymore and he had seen what a friend could do for another. He wanted Annabeth to live because she had helped him so much- leaving the Arena, finding his mother, showing how to have fun. He also needed her to live so he could prove to her that he would have beaten her at Nine Man's Morris.

As careful as he could Percy picked Annabeth up off the ground. He was limp and heavy in his arms. She moaned in protest about being moved, but Percy knew she'd than him later. Actually getting Annabeth onto the back of his horse was a lot more difficult than he originally thought. She had no control over her body and offered him no help. Percy thought he was going to drop her a couple of times before he managed to place her on the horses back in a way she wouldn't fall off. He sat her close to the front of the saddle and tied some spare rope and her waist to secure her on. He leaned her against the horse's neck while he turned to get Thalia and Grover. He drew the sword he had taken from the dead soldier and charged toward his two friends, but he was stopped short.

A horse came charging toward him and cut off his path. The horse was decorated in Arena armor, telling Percy that whoever rode it was of an extremely high rank. It's rider jumped off with a swift grace and raised his sword to engage Percy. Percy was so surprised he barely had time to react. His mind was processing a million things at once. The soldier's eyes flashed under his helmet and he brought his sword underneath Percy's, chin, but not to kill him. It was a steady deliberate action that showed no signs that it was an attack. Percy was confused, but he did not move, knowing the soldier could kill him in the blink of an eye

"Halt the fighting!" The soldier before Percy called out, his voice sounding all too familiar. The soldiers immediately obeyed and stood at attention. Thalia and Grover were so confounded by the order that they stopped as well, even though it was a perfect opportunity for them to get away. Thalia stared across the field at Percy, her eyes were begging for an answer, but he could give her none. He was too preoccupied cold feeling that was gripping his chest. The armor, the horse, the voice- Percy knew who the soldier was. He hoped he was wrong. Then the soldier removed his helmet and lowered his sword.

"Luke," Percy barely managed to get out. The name stuck in his throat like he swallowed a rock.

"Percy," Luke regarded him in the same fashion. They stared back at each other like neither one could believe the other stood before them. "I didn't want to believe it. The stories that you were now fighting against us, but I guess there's no denying it now." Luke spoke loud enough so only Percy could hear him.

Percy didn't know what to say. He never thought about confronting look because it was too much for him. All he could get out was, "Yeah, it's true." It wasn't a very educated response. It didn't address all the questions that have been bothering Percy, all the hurt and betrayal.

"I thought you understood. You trained so hard. Always giving everything to the Arena. Why'd you leave?" Luke sounded a hurt underneath his commanding tone. It was so little, it was barely detectable, but Percy had heard Luke's voice a thousand times.

"You didn't think I wouldn't find out the truth." The anger in Percy was making its way past his shock and taking control. Percy raised his left forearm a little to indicate what he was talking about. Luke's eyes quickly darted between Percy's brand and his face. His expression gave nothing away.

"Percy, there's more to that than you know. Come back to Orthys with me and I will take you before Lord Kronos. He can share with you his vision, tell you the real truth about everything, and you will understand."

"That doesn't sound like my mentor. Offering a boon to an enemy." Anger flashed across Luke's face.

"I took you in when I never should've. I have shown you kindness plenty of time before. These renegades have warped this in your mind."

"Like you haven't played with my mind before," Percy was shouting now, his anger boiling over

"I did that so you would feel more at home. So it wouldn't be so hard on you. You belong in Orthys, Percy. It is what is right for you. What's right for the world." Luke's own voice had increased in volume, although his was far more controlled. For a moment Percy was convinced to believe him. He had always trusted Luke so completely and the voice he used was so similar to the one in the Arena. Percy longed for the acceptance and simplicity of the Arena. It was all familiar to him.

Then Percy remembered Annabeth sitting on his horse behind him. He worked so hard to keep her alive, to do what an Arena soldier never does. The reasons for doing so played in his mind. They were few and admittedly weak, but the compelled Percy all the same. He was determined to save her life. Before Percy knew what his body was doing, he turned to look over his shoulder at Annabeth's slumped over form. She was so close to death now. The muscle in Percy's jaw twitched. He hadn't realized he had been biting down so hard. Percy turned back to Luke.

"I will not go back, so you better fight me as your enemy." Percy's voice was strong, unwavering. Emotion passed through Luke's eyes. Percy didn't understand what it was. It was not anger or disappointment, which is what he expected from his mentor. Luke took one quick glance over Percy's shoulder at Annabeth before he rested his expression back onto Percy.

"I see," Luke's voice was quiet once more. "There was a reason I chose you. I'm glad to see that fight hasn't left you although you may now be my enemy." Percy was confused by Luke's words. Something about them struck him wrong. Luke sheathed his sword and adorned his helmet once more. Then with all the grace that carried him off of his horse he mounted it once more. "Fall into formation!"

"You're not going to fight me?" Percy asked, even more confounded by Luke's new order. His old mentor looked down at him from his horse. He seemed so powerful in that moment.

"Tonight is not a night for fighting. A commander must choose their battles carefully and I have no doubt that our blades will cross soon enough." Luke gathered his men and took off in the direction that they had come from. Percy stared at the back of his head as he rode away. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He tried processing it through his head, but that just made things worse. Percy had been feeling more and more confident everyday. Now it was like the first day he decided to leave all over again. He didn't know how to sort things out. Percy wanted to stay, but he almost felt empty as he watched the regiment leave. Like he belonged with them and they were leaving him behind.

A hand on his shoulder brought Percy out of his revere. He turned around to face an enemy and was confronted by Thalia. Her expression was unreadable, but Percy thought eh detected some sympathy. At least she wasn't angry with him like usual.

"Come on, we have to move quickly if we're going to save Annabeth's life." Grover was already on his hors and leading Thalia's over. Thalia mounted quickly, but Percy hesitated before he took his place on his horse behind Annabeth. He shifted her weight so she leaned against his chest instead of the horse and put his arms on either side of her to ensure she wouldn't fall. Percy could barely make out her faint breathing, but she was still alive. The three horses took off in the next moment. They had lost Annabeth's horse in the fighting. Percy's mind was a mess. He forced himself to focus on the task at hand so he wouldn't think about anything else.


	20. Chapter 20

My updating is a little on the slow side recently because my computer and I have been at war. So, until this issue is resolved you will have to expect slow updates. I apologize, youcan all hate my computer.

Thank you for your reviews, support, and patience.

* * *

Chapter 20

Annabeth was near death by the time the quartet arrived back at the refugee's settlement. Percy had thought her nearly dead so many times he was surprised she even made it there alive, but he should've known better. Annabeth was strong and she proved it regularly. Although Percy was certain that if Thalia and Grover hadn't stopped to treat her wounds she would have definitely died before they got back. Neither Thalia nor Grover was an actual healer, but they knew more than Percy did and were able to give Annabeth just enough to hold on to save her life.

Percy felt useless and he hated the feeling. After confronting Luke, Percy felt like he had to prove himself all over again. Doing nothing wasn't the way to go about it. To combat his uselessness in healing, Percy was the one to ride with Annabeth on his horse. He pushed his horse harder than anyone else and led them into the settlement. He wasn't sure if horses were allowed anywhere other than the stables, but he didn't care. He didn't stop his horse until he was right in front of the infirmary. Lots of people came out to stare at him in wonder as he did so, but it got the message through and Will was there to greet Percy and help carry Annabeth onto a cot by the time Percy jumped off of his horse. Will started work immediately with the help of two of the other people who worked as healers.

With his task completed Percy wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He felt disconnected from everyone else. He stood like a hollow statue as he watched Will quickly operated on Annabeth's spear wound. He sacrificed no skill for speed. Thalia came to stand beside Percy. Her brow was furrowed in worry over her friend and her lips were pressed together into a thin line. She looked almost sick she was so worried over her friend. Which is why it surprised Percy when Thalia comforted him like he was the one who needed it more.

"She'll be okay. We got her back just in time." Thalia gave him a sympathetic smile, but it was tight and forced. She wasn't in the mood to smile. Percy didn't blame her. Everything seemed to turn so wrong so quickly.

They took a gamble with Rachel that was still a toss-up, but looked like it was going to fail. Then Annabeth nearly got killed and Percy talked to Luke for the first time since he left the Arena. Percy wasn't sure what he'd do if Annabeth had actually died. She was the piece that helped him connect to this place. Annabeth gave Percy direction and he badly needed that. Luke had muddled everything in his head. He couldn't tell wrong from right anymore. Things just didn't add up right. He started having doubts about not returning to the Arena. Maybe Lord Kronos could actually explain everything and make it make sense. Maybe there was a good reason for all that appeared wrong. Then Percy would remember about everything he was taught when he came to the settlement- all the new parts of life he learned about that were so addictive- and he'd just confused himself. The answer felt so close, but it was so far away from him at the same time.

"Hey, are you okay?" Will's voice reached Percy's ears and pulled him back into reality. It took him awhile to figure out what was happened around him. Thalia had left and Will had replaced her. He stood before Percy with a concerned expression on his face. After Percy didn't answer him he repeated his question. "Are you okay? You've been just standing there for a bit. Are you hurt?" Percy looked about himself, unsure if he was hurt himself. His shirt had a large, dark stain from blood on it, but it wasn't his own. It was Annabeth's. She had bled out on him while they were on their way back.

"Uh, no. I'm… fine." Percy mentally chastised himself. He was being weak. Seeing Luke was no reason to fall apart. He had to be stronger, be sure of himself. He couldn't go around like he was in a daze. They were planning a huge attack soon and he needed to be sharp. They would need his skill and knowledge of the Arena.

"Alright, why don't you go to one of the lodges and get a new shirt and some food. You probably just need some rest," Will advised gently. Percy nodded, liking the idea. Yes, all he needed was rest. He was tired and hungry. That was why his mind was slipping. Nothing more.

"Sounds good. Thanks." Percy's voice was strong once more. Will gave him a quick small smile and then sent him on his way. Percy was almost out of the infirmary when Will stopped him.

"Oh, and Percy," Will called after him like he had just remembered something. "Don't worry about Annabeth. She'll be fine." His smile was more genuine this time around. Percy just nodded in response.

He didn't understand why everyone kept on reassuring him that Annabeth would be okay. Did he really look that worried about her? He was worried. He wanted her to live, but it wasn't like Percy had asked anyone. Everyone just offered up the information like it was something he wanted to hear. Percy may have thought her near death a hundred times, but he never once thought she had actually died. Now that they were back in the settlement, Percy was certain Annabeth would indeed be okay. He wasn't really that worried. Or, At least, he didn't think he was. His mind was so clouded he wasn't sure of what he thought, but it comforted him to believe he wasn't worried and that Annabeth would recover.

When Percy arrived at the lodge there were a lot of people in it, but not nearly as much as there would be in the evening. Percy really wondered what else all these people did. He felt uncomfortable among all these strangers without someone by his side that he knew. He stumbled along the masses until he reached the table in the back corner where most of the people he knew seemed to usually sit. Luckily for Percy the twins, Beckendorf, Chris, Clarisse, and Silena were all sitting at the table. Percy took a moment to feel envious of Chris. Watching him, he looked so comfortable. He had made a place for himself in Percy's absence, something Percy was still struggling to do. He almost felt stupid for seeking them out and he wanted to turn around. Then Connor caught sight of him and he couldn't.

"Hail the conquering hero!" Connor shouted in jest, raising his glass comically through the air with exaggerated motions. He ended up spilling most of his drink on his brother's head. Percy didn't see the humor.

"Will you two stop acting like idiots," Clarisse grumbled as she wiped a few drops off that had fallen on her sleeve.

"Just trying to lighten the mood. Percy looks so grim."

"I would too if I were stuck wearing a bloodstain shirt," Silena put in. "You hold on right there while I get you a new one." Percy had no time to thank her before she disappeared into the back. Percy wasn't sure where'd she get a shirt from the kitchen, but he decided not to question it. No one else did after all.

Percy sat down hard on the bench next to Beckendorf. He patted Percy on the shoulder and passed him a drink. "Glad you could join us," Beckendorf smiled. Percy just nodded his head and accepted the drink. The liquid was cool and helped Percy feel slightly better.

"So, why is it every time I come in here you guys are here?" Percy asked, trying to start come conversation that seemed to have died when he sat down.

"With this big attack we're planning there's really not much for us to do."

"We've been told to train, but with Clarisse still healing there isn't really anyone to help," Travis shrugged as he added on to what his brother had said.

"I'm sure Chris could teach you a few things," Percy offered. He didn't suggest himself because he didn't know if he could actually teach anyone. He still was having troubles thinking straight while Chris had always managed to keep his head.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're like Percy. You have all kinds of neat little tricks," Connor said to Chris. His eyes lit up with a mischievous glint.

"Bet you could beat up Clarisse too." Chris rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. Percy was always the better gladiator." The twins wouldn't accept that answer. They thought Chris was just being humble.

"No, I'm sure you could do it."

"Really, guys. Luke is the only person I know that Percy could never beat, but I've been beat by a few people regualrly." Percy went rigid at the mention of Luke's name. It was so casual it didn't mean anything, but it gripped Percy all the same. The response didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you alright there, Percy?" Beckendorf asked since he was the one sitting next to Percy and noticed it more than anyone else. Percy wasn't sure how to answer. He could tell them about Luke, but only Chris would know the significance. Percy looked around the table at everyone's face. They all had some kind of curious or concerned expression except for Clarisse, who couldn't care less about Percy.

Then it hit Percy. These people were his friends. They didn't look at him suspiciously or with disgust. They weren't like all the other people Percy had encountered outside of the Arena. Percy felt like he didn't belong, but it wasn't because he couldn't find people to accept him. It was because he didn't allow himself to be accepted. Chris welcomed the company while Percy had always been hesitant. There was no reason why they couldn't know about Luke. Maybe it would help sort some things out in his head.

"I saw Luke," Percy's voice was devoid of emotion. "He was the one who speared Annabeth." Percy hadn't really thought about it before, but it made sense. Luke was the best of the entire regiment. He could surely hit a target with a spear at that distance and Percy hadn't seen one on his horse. Everyone's expression darkened, but no one knew what to say.

"Did… did he talk to you?" Chris asked after a short period of silence.

"He offered to take me back." Percy let out a short humorless laugh. "Offered to take me to Lord Kronos." The others understood the weight of that gesture. Everyone knew it was rare to actually have an audience with the Lord. He was above everyone else, out of reach.

"That doesn't make any sense," Clarisse interjected suddenly. "Nothing about our enemy seems to be adding up."

"What do you mean?"

"For years now we've known them as ruthless slavers, but they take one slave in and offer him great privileges. Even after everything he's done. Why would they do that?"

"Luke said there was a reason why he took me in, but I couldn't tell you," Percy offered uselessly.

"Orthys wants people who are willing to fight. They believe that is how you become the best. That's the whole reason the Arena was built." Everyone looked at Chris with puzzled expressions.

"Okay then. What does that have to do with anything?" Connor asked like Chris had just spoken another language.

"When I was a child there were these stories. They didn't make any sense to me then, but people were always talking about fighting your way from nothing and achieving something higher than you could ever imagine. They made it sound like the servants- I guess they were really slaves, now- but they could rise above their status and be as rich as they wanted."

"Now, I'm even more confused," Travis complained. Percy felt the exact same way.

"The stories always seemed to be about one person in particular. Like an idol that was supposed to give the people inspiration. I think there's more going on than what we know. That they take slave for reasons other than to simply control everyone." Percy marveled at how well Chris could reason things. His words were strange, but it did remind him of his mother. She had said something similar. That she had friends that could help even though she was a slave. If it was possible though, why was his mother still a slave after twelve years? Certainly she would've have found a way up if she could've. Then again, Chris said you had to be loyal and Percy doubted his mother felt any loyalty to the city.

"I have to talk to my mother," Percy said suddenly. Interrupting whatever Chris was saying. Percy wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore. Now it was Percy's turn to be stared at in confusion.

"Uh, Percy, we're not really allowed to leave the settlement," Beckendorf pointed out gently. "Not to mention after what happed to Annabeth after we already said to ban all missions. There's just no way they'll let you go."

"I'll just sneak out then. But she's the only person I know that could help us figure this out. I have to go. None of you have to go with me." Everyone looked about each other hesitantly. Percy didn't really care what they thought. There was no way any of them could really do anything to stop him. Connor and Travis just grinned at him.

"I like the way you think," Connor praised.

"We can help you with the sneaking part, since they put up patrols to guard our borders," Travis offered with the same enthusiasm as his twin. Percy smiled at his friends and stood up from the table.

"Alright then, we should go prepare ourselves." The twins' smiles were devilish as they stood up with Percy.

"If anything goes wrong it's all on you. No one's going to help you," Clarisse called after the three boys. Percy just waved his hand dismissively over his shoulder. He already knew that and it didn't change anything. Although in the back of his mind he wished Annabeth could go with him. She'd be able to find a way out if things did go wrong. Percy could only hope that they didn't.

Percy passed Silena on his way out. She had a new shirt for him rolled up in his hands. There must have been a door to the outside through the kitchen because she didn't look like that was where she came from. Silena had a friendly smile on her face as she held out the shirt to Percy. He took it, barely pausing in his walk. Silena looked like she wanted to say something, but Percy cut her off with a thank you. All she could do was stare in puzzlement as the three boys made their way out of the lodge.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay, so I think my computer is fixed now. Hopefully i will encounter no further issues and I can go back to updating more regularly.

Thank you for your reviews, support, and reading of my work. It's greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 21

The distraction that Travis and Connor cooked up was simple, but effective. They set loose a pin of pigs and herded them to the edge of the settlement. Then they set the pigs free to run around. They made a lot of noise as they picked their way through the dense forestation. Everyone who was on guard duty was confused at first, but after they realized it was just pigs they became annoyed. Everyone already guessed correctly that the twins had set them free and were determined to hunt them down. While everyone was preoccupied with the pigs and twins Percy was able to grab his horse and quietly lead it away. If anyone heard any rustling, they most likely thought it was another pig and didn't bother to look. Travis and Connor were forced to be responsible for returning all the pigs to their pen. Percy made sure to thank them later.

The ride to Orthys was strange alone. It was too quiet with only one set of hooves pounding against the dirt and one person breathing. There wasn't another rider in front of him this time to break apart the landscape that seemed to be repeating itself as Percy passed. Even though there was never much talking on rides, Percy felt lonely without a companion by his side. Percy had been singled out in a room full of people before, but to be truly alone was different for him. He had always been around at least one other person in the Arena and out of it. Only the short time when he slept his room was he ever truly alone, but he wasn't conscious then to notice it.

Percy found himself wishing Annabeth were with him for a second time. The lack of presence was annoying him. Even if she was angry at him, he would accept it. Her anger amplified her presence if anything. It was near unbearable, but it was something and right now he had nothing. It was this kind of loneliness that Percy had never felt before, never had to worry about feeling it before. He wondered if it was a weakness. Not being alone, he knew that was dangerous in battle, but feeling lonely. Or maybe it was a strength disguised as weakness. He wasn't sure. The only thing he was certain of is that he didn't like it.

The city walls of Orthys appeared on the horizon just as night fell. Percy didn't ride straight through to make sure he arrived by that time so it would be easier to sneak in. Plus, both his horse and he did not get much rest since their hard ride with Annabeth. Taking a break to rest in the woods was probably a good idea anyway. His mind was a little clearer and he was able to smoothly slip into the slave district without any issue. He barely even registered the stink of the water in the ditch.

The slave district was even more alive at night. It was the only time when most everyone who lived there was present. Most of the people were still up eating a meal or talking to friends before they went to bed. The atmosphere was almost jovial, except for the underlying dread of the next day. Eventually the sun would come back up and people would have to go back to work. Their bodies were tired and no matter how much they wanted to just spend time with their friends they had to get to bed early or they would never make it through the next day. It was that sad fact that chipped away at the lighthearted mood every time someone stood up to return to their home.

Percy walked through the city unnoticed. He was careful to slouch his shoulders and drag his feet a bit to better fit the late-night posture of the other slaves. He rolled up his sleeve a bit on his left arm to make his brand a bit more apparent. He had notice that no one took care in trying to hide their brands too much. It was probably one of the things that helped to keep them alive. Every time he passed by a guard he was sure to give them a wide berth and avert his eyes to the ground. His heart would race a little with the fear that the guard who beat him last time would recognize him again and expose him, even though the guard had no idea who Percy really was. One time Percy quickly averted his eyes from a group of guards who were clearly drunk and his eyes landed on Malcolm's home. His walk faltered.

Staring at the leaning building, Percy felt the necessity to go inside. He knew Annabeth would have made the stop if she was with him, but he was alone and Malcolm had never liked him. He wasn't sure he'd be welcomed inside. Then Percy thought of Annabeth again and he decided he should at least try. She had been worried when they didn't see him last time and he was there anyways. Plus, being her cousin, Malcolm might be interested in knowing that Annabeth got hurt. Taking a deep breath, Percy pushed himself inside the small home.

When his eyes adjusted to the dim candle lit room Percy was not greeted by Malcolm. Instead a girl of younger age stood before him. Her hair was a tangled mess and her tattered clothes hung off of her body loosely. She stared wide-eyed at Percy and he made a move to leave, but she stopped him.

"Wait! Are you a friend of Annabeth's?" The girl's voice was sweet and innocent in the way little girls' voices were. "Malcolm said he had a cousin, Annabeth, who visited sometimes. He also said she sometimes brought friends. I don't see any other reason why'd you come in here if you weren't."

"Yes, I'm her friend." Percy almost didn't want to answer the little girl. He didn't trust her.

"Is she with you?"

"Not at the moment." Percy's voice was a little tight.

"Would you know how to find her? I have something important to tell her." The girl's eyes were hopeful. Percy was hesitant in answering, but he did nod his head in the affirmative. The little girl's expression darkened and Percy felt a cold feeling wash over him. "I'm afraid… Malcolm is… he's dead."

"What? How?"

"We were working, cleaning the streets as we do every day, when our overseer tripped over his feet and fell into the pile of trash we were scooping up. He was furious and demanded we be punished for pushing him. Malcolm stood up to him, but by this time a crowd had gathered. The guards soon arrived and they said his punishment was death. It was supposed to be a lesson to everyone else." The girl's eyes were close to tears and her voice hitched. "They killed him right there in the street and we had to clean it up."

Percy felt uncomfortable before the girl. He didn't know how to comfort someone who was crying. He didn't know if he was supposed to say something or do something. He wasn't even that upset that Malcolm was dead. Percy barely knew him and they were angry with each other the entire time. Percy thought he was learning how to care, but then something like this happens and he was lost.

The girl reached behind her and grabbed a small bundle from the table behind her. "Malcolm was given last words before his execution. He said to give this to Annabeth." The girl held out the bundle to Percy and he took it. It was wrapped tightly and held closed by a piece of twine. It looked like a roll of fabric, but Percy could tell by the weight there was something inside of it. He didn't think it was his place to look inside. Not wanting to think about it, Percy quickly reached behind him and tuck the bundle into the waist of his pants and then made sure the back of his shirt covered it so it couldn't be seen.

"Thank you," Percy managed to say audibly. The girl still looked sad and tears streaked down her face. He couldn't handle it anymore and he quickly turned to leave. The girl didn't try to stop him as he rushed away toward his mother. The reason he was in the city in the first place.

His mother wasn't home when Percy arrived. For a moment Fear gripped Percy's chest. He imagined the worse and that his mother had met the same fate as Malcolm. Then he stepped back onto the street and he calmed down. His mother was walking down the street conversing with another slave in hushed tones. Sally teetered as she walked and it looked like she was about to fall over a couple of times she was so tired, but there was no signs of harm on her body. Percy felt silly for thinking the guards had gotten to her. When his mother caught his eye she quickly waved away the other slave and quickened her pace. Percy stepped inside her home and waited for his mother to come. Sally lit a candle before she took the time to examine her son.

Percy knew he wasn't much to see at the moment. His clothes were dirty from the ditch and his body felt a little heavy from exhaustion. He hadn't been able to rest completely before arriving in the slave district. Then there was his face. Empty and lifeless from the news he had just received about Malcolm. Sally pulled her son into a quick hug that he didn't return. She looked over his shoulder like she just realized he was alone.

"Is Annabeth not with you this time?"

"No, she got hurt." Then Percy read his mother's reaction and quickly added, "She will be fine. Nothing to worry about." Sally instantly calmed down. She gestured for her son to sit in the same corner that they had before.

"Why are you here? The wedding still isn't for a while." Percy knew that. The bride was still at least a week away and the caravan moved so slowly it would probably take even longer than that. Even if they came across and Arena regiment that was marching through the countryside, Percy doubted Rachel's father would let them speed him along any faster. He would find it insulting.

"I came to ask you about Orthys and the slaves." Sally's expression was puzzled. "Chris said he heard stories about slaves, well, no longer being slaves." Something flashed in Sally's eyes, but it was too quick to read and her expression remained the same.

"Who's Chris?"

"A former Arena soldier like me. He left the army not long ago and is helping us fight. He was born in the city though, so he lived in it for a little bit before going into the Arena," Percy explained. His mother nodded thoughtfully.

"He was just a child then. When things started to change." It didn't sound like Sally was talking to her son, but herself.

"What do you mean?"

"It is true that a slave can work to no longer be a slave. It takes a lot of hard work and complete dedication to Lord Kronos. It happened more often in my early years, but now there are a lot more slaves and the Lord is feared more than pledged to. It's become a story more than anything." Percy's eyes went wide. He could barely believe what he was hearing.

"What does that mean for the city? I mean, the effect it had on the people," Percy could barely word what he was trying to ask his mind was so shocked.

"I have a few friends in the city who have decent lives that used to be slaves. They're the ones helping me get you into the city during the wedding. Other than that it doesn't mean much. Kronos bought his loyalty through fear and now that fear keeps everyone as a slave, even those born here." Percy thought of Chris and how he didn't have a choice to go to the Arena or not. He had questioned before what type of freedom a gladiator truly had, but then they became a soldier and life was better. Were the slaves supposed to somehow mimic that process? It didn't make much sense to Percy.

"If everyone is afraid, then that must mean we have more allies in the city than we think. They're just too afraid," Percy thought out loud.

"This is probably true. If you could find a way to take their fear of Kronos away, they might fight with you," his mother said, helping his thoughts develop.

"I don't see any way to do that other than to kill him, but if we manage that the fighting would be over."

"It's not my place to say. You should return to your friends. They could probably help you more." Sally shrugged her shoulders. "You just have to remember there is more to everyone than you think. Like you are more than a soldier and more than a slave." Percy looked up at his mother in confusion.

"Is there something else you're not telling me?"

"Nothing I know, but there are many faces to this city. There can only be an equal number to the man who rules over it. Thinking like that might help you figure something out." That was all beyond Percy. He could barely straighten himself out. How was he supposed to figure another person out? Percy came to his mother with the hope he would get answers, but he was getting questions. She gave him useful information, but he didn't know how to use it. Not yet at least. He was determined to sort it all out.

"Thank you," Percy said after a few moment of deep thought. "I do most likely have to get back now." He didn't mention how he wasn't supposed to be there at all. The longer he was gone the more trouble he would be in. Percy also had to deliver a message to Annabeth. Al though, he wasn't looking forward to any of it.

"Be careful," Sally advised her son. She stood up and pulled him into another hug. Percy had a little more life in him and was able to return the hug. It wasn't awkward at all for him. He nodded in response and then slipped off into the night on silent feet.


	22. Chapter 22

I apologize greatly for the long wait on the update. My life has been very challenging and tragic of late. I lost a good friend and teammate in a car crash and writing- particularly this chapter- while grieving. I still don't think this chaptout turned out very well. I hope you are all understanding andaware able to forgive me.

Thank you all for you're support and reviews. I love hearing people are enjoying this story.

This chapter is dedicated in honor to the memory of my teammate and with love and support to her family.

* * *

Chapter 22

Percy sat on an old tree stump across from the infirmary. He was unmoving as he stared straight ahead at the infirmary's white painted door. The paint was old and chipping off in a few places. Few people passed through the doorway. Since missions were suspended people only got hurt if Clarisse became a little too aggressive in training or they made her angry. Percy was supposed to replace Clarisse in the training ring. It was his punishment for sneaking away. Unlike Clarisse, if he hurt anyone, there would be no leniency. Percy didn't think it was possible to train someone without hurting them, but that was something he'd have to figure out when he got there. Thalia had sent him to speak to Annabeth about what Sally had told him first. Thalia didn't know that speaking to Annabeth meant more than just telling her what Percy's mother had said.

The bundle that the little girl had given Percy in Malcolm's home felt like a thousand pounds in Percy's hands. The bundle itself weighed almost nothing. It was everything that the bundle carried with it that weighed down on Percy and held him in place. It was the symbol of Malcolm's death, Percy's reminder of the crying, little girl, and the only comfort he could offer to Annabeth. Percy remembered when the little girl had started to cry, he had run away. He could run away from Annabeth, but he eventually would be confronted by her again. Percy had no idea how he was even going to explain everything to Annabeth. He didn't know whether to start with his conversation with his mother or the news about Malcolm. None of Percy's training prepared him for anything like this and Annabeth was always the person he looked to for direction outside for the Arena.

With a deep breath, Percy stood up from where he was sitting. Knowing or not, he couldn't delay speaking with Annabeth any longer. People might start to question why he was just staring at the infirmary instead of being at the training ring. People didn't normally just hang around the infirmary. Although most people started to accept Percy, he knew there were a still a few people who didn't like him hanging around and probably never would. Since everything had been going so wrong lately, Percy wanted to avoid as much trouble as he could.

The infirmary was quiet except for the sound of pained breathing. Most of the cots were empty. Not many people had serious enough injuries to force them to bed rest. Will took advantage of the space and was peacefully asleep on one of the cots in the corner. The handful of people who were still awake were fiddling with their bandages, trying to avoid boredom, except for Annabeth. Someone had been kind enough to bring her a book. She sat up on her cot and rested her back against the wall. Percy could see that Annabeth was still heavily bandaged and she leaned more to one side to keep the weight off the side that had been speared. The rest of her body that he could see was looking healthier, but there were still cuts and scratches. A small smile graced Percy's face for a brief moment before he took a step toward Annabeth's cot.

"You're looking much better," Percy said to announce his presence. Annabeth started at the sound of his voice. The sudden movement caused her to wince, but her expression of pain quickly passed. Annabeth slowly put her book down like she was slowly emerging from its world and into reality.

"You're back," was all Annabeth managed to say. Percy furrowed his brow in confusion.

"You knew I was gone?"

"Thalia told me," Annabeth answered. "You upset quite a few people. They weren't sure if you'd come back." Percy looked down at the floor. He remembered how much he got yelled at by Artemis and other members of the council. He hadn't felt that ashamed until now, but he still had to do it. It was important.

"Yeah, but Beckendorf and them knew," Percy weakly defended himself. There was no point in explaining this a second time, especially since Annabeth had been in bed the entire time.

"Where'd you go anyways?"

"I went to see my mother." A small, distance smile formed on Annabeth's lips. An unfamiliar pain tugged at Percy's chest. He was about to destroy that smile and he knew it. Percy had been holding the bundle behind his back and now its weight felt heavy in his hands once more. He had to tell Annabeth. Percy grabbed a short stool and pulled it beside Annabeth's cot.

"Getting a little sentimental, don't you think?" Her voice was teasing, but her eyes held a different emotion that Percy couldn't identify.

"Maybe," Percy muttered humorlessly.

"Is something wrong? Is your mother alright?"

"I went to Malcolm's house while I was in Orthys," Percy blurted out, ignoring Annabeth's second question. Annabeth was incredulous as she stared back at Percy. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her mouth hung open loosely as she tried to find something to say.

"Wh-why did you did go and see him?" Percy had asked himself that question a hundred times on his ride back. He had hesitated a moment outside of Malcolm's house, why didn't he just keep walking? Then he wouldn't have to tell Annabeth that her cousin died. He wouldn't have to sit before her now with an uncomfortable feeling pulling at his heart. It was that stupid feeling that moved him to see Malcolm, but he couldn't explain that to Annabeth. Percy couldn't explain it to himself.

"I thought he might want to know you were hurt." Annabeth's eyes studied Percy carefully. She was still confused. Percy's answer did little explain what she wanted answered. Deciding that she could get nothing from staring at him, Annabeth asked another question.

"Is he okay?" Percy was ready to leave at that moment. Annabeth couldn't have asked a worse question. Percy fiddled with the twine that was wrapped around the bundle. It was no longer behind his back, but Annabeth hadn't noticed it.

"He's dead," Percy answered bluntly. There was nothing gentle about it. Percy refused to allow himself to look away from Annabeth. He wanted to see her reaction no matter what. Her expression was unreadable, but her eyes looked like they were about to overflow with emotion. Her jaw was tight and she had to swallow before she could find her voice.

"How do you know? What happened?"

"There was a little girl. She was waiting for you actually. Malcolm had told her about you and-" Percy cut his sentence short. Annabeth had turned away from him and was staring down at her tightly clenched fists. She breathed heavily like she was trying, with great difficulty, to control herself. "Annabeth?"

When Annabeth looked up her grey eyes looked almost black. They were filled to the brim with tears, but none of them fell down her face. She was biting her bottom lip and when she opened her mouth she took a shuddering breath. Annabeth looked like she was about to say something, but a sob came out instead. She couldn't hold herself back from crying any longer. She covered her mouth with her hand to try to muffle her cries and she blinked hard against her tears. The horrible feeling in Percy's chest grew and he regretted telling Annabeth anything. Maybe it would have been better to just let her believe that Malcolm was still alive and okay. Percy knew though, and he couldn't keep it to himself.

Percy's body moved on its own accord. Before he realized it, he was sitting on the edge of Annabeth's cot. She was still crying and didn't protest when Percy tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. He remembered that when his mother thought he was upset she gave him a hug, but he wasn't sure if it was okay to give Annabeth one. Apparently it was. Annabeth moved into his touch until her head rested on her shoulder. Percy thought it might hurt her spear wound, but she didn't seem to mind. Percy put his arms around Annabeth a little bit more confidently as she dried her tears on his shirt. His stomach was a mix of emotions. He felt the same way he did after he spoke to Luke, unsure of everything. This was by far the most un-Arena like thing he had done, but it was oddly appealing to him.

It didn't take Annabeth a long time to get herself back under control and stifle her crying. She picked her head off of Percy's shoulder, but she didn't pull away from him. Annabeth looked at Percy with red eyes and he felt compelled to say something. "I'm sorry," Percy whispered. "I shouldn't have told you."

"No," Annabeth contradicted as she wiped the last of her tears away with the back of her hand. "Thank you." Percy didn't understand how he deserved thanks for making her cry, but he was more relieved to be told that he had done the right thing. It helped assure him that he didn't belong in the Arena anymore and he was right to not have returned with Luke.

A silence began to grow between Annabeth and Percy. The rest of the infirmary was still as quiet as when Percy came in. No one had woken up or come in. Percy began to feel uncomfortable sitting with Annabeth. Neither one of them would look at the other. Annabeth's expression was too sad for Percy and he knew his own could offer Annabeth no commiseration. Not knowing where to look, his eyes settled on the bundle in his lap. He was still clueless as to what was inside, but he wasn't hesitant in deciding to give it Annabeth. If she could thank him for telling her about Malcolm, then she would accept the bundle. Percy removed his arms from around Annabeth to be able to pick the bundle up.

"The little girl told me to give you this." When Annabeth looked down at the small bundle her face showed no signs of recognition. She took it from Percy and carefully turned it over in her hands.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I didn't look." Annabeth nodded thoughtfully in response. Her eyes were still sad, but her mind appeared grateful for the distraction. There was a question before her and she was determined to answer, even something as simple like what was in the rolled up cloth. Annabeth's fingers deftly pulled at the twine and unrolled the cloth in a single fluid motion.

In the center of the cloth sat a tainted silver owl figurine along with two keys that Percy recognized as keys to various doors in the Arena. He could tell because the bows of the keys carried the same crossed scythe design that everything in the Arena had. Although, the keys showed signs of mistreatment and were more worn than any he had used in the Arena. Underneath the metal objects were scrawled on pieces of paper that Percy couldn't decipher. It was an interesting collection of objects that had no meaning to Percy, except for the keys. Percy wondered how Malcolm had collected all of it and why he thought Annabeth needed to have it.

"What is all of this?" Annabeth didn't look up at Percy. Tears were forming in her eyes once more although there was a smile on her face. It was small and sad, but a smile all the same. She picked up the owl figurine and gingerly ran her finger across the details of its wings.

"This is from our home. It was a symbol of our family. I can't believe he was able to save it." Annabeth's voice was distant like her mind was somewhere else. "The rest of this is the information is just little things that Malcolm picked up in the city. He's one of the reasons we know where some of the military outposts are. You'd be amazed how useful information can be that people think is harmless to throw around."

"But these keys," Percy said as he picked one up to examine it closer. "They come from the Arena itself. How could he get two, let alone one?" Annabeth replaced the owl figurine in her hands with the other key.

"Maybe they're old and they've been replaced. Malcolm did have a job picking up trash. These may have been thrown out," Annabeth speculated. Percy wasn't sure. He had never heard of the keys being replaced, but he couldn't think of another possibility. Any soldier that was allowed to carry a key would have been extremely careful not to lose one. The punishment would be more severe than anything the refugees could dream of.

His mother's advice echoed in his head. Maybe there was another face to the Arena that he never knew about. He was only ever a gladiator inside the Arena. What the soldiers actually stationed there did was unknown to Percy outside of training. Percy remembered he still hadn't talked to Annabeth about what his mother had told him. If anyone had a brain to figure it out, it was Annabeth. She was already deep in the papers Malcolm had given her, trying to unlock the information they held. Maybe they could answer the questions Percy had. Percy was about to ask Annabeth when someone called his name.

"Percy." The voice was strong and held a note of urgency. Annabeth and Percy turned their heads at the same time to see Thalia. She was dressed and ready for travel with her bow slung over her shoulder. Her hard stare made Percy feel a little bit uncomfortable to be sitting next to Annabeth on her cot. He felt a red blush creep up his neck and he hoped no one noticed. "Phoebe received a message from Rachel. We need to go. Annabeth, we'd take you too, but…" Thalia finished her sentence with a sympathetic look at Annabeth who nodded somberly. Worry flashed through Percy that Annabeth was still upset about Malcolm and she was about to cry again, but her eyes were dry.

"Alright, give me a couple minutes to get ready." Percy stood up and moved to leave. He stopped after he reached Thalia and looked back at Annabeth. She sat on her cot with the bundle unrolled in her lap, staring back at Percy and Thalia. Percy felt like he still needed to hang around, but was also relieved to leave her alone to her grieving. He also still needed to talk to Annabeth about what his mother had said. However, he also had a duty to perform with Thalia. "I'll be back," Percy assured Annabeth, or more so himself. Annabeth gave him a weak smile before he turned back around.

"I'll meet you by the stables," Thalia told Percy. She didn't make a move to leave, but rather toward Annabeth. Percy figured he had important information to tell her friend and walked out of the infirmary to prepare to travel. Being away from Annabeth did nothing to ease the mess his emotions made of his stomach. He almost wished he was still the same person who could just repress emotions and ignore them so he wouldn't have to feel this way. Maybe this mission with Thalia would help.


	23. Chapter 23

I apologite for the long wait on the update. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and thank you for all your feedback.

* * *

Chapter 23

The caravan was no longer in the valley when Percy and his friends met up with it again. Although Percy was correct, they were moving slowly, making a week's trip even longer. If they moved at a decent pace, they should have been further. If they moved at the pace that Arena regiments marched, they would have already been in the city. Percy wondered if Luke or Kronos knew the caravan was so close. He knew that the caravan's pace would have made them angry. It almost made Percy angry, but he was also grateful for it. It gave the refugees more time to prepare before the wedding.

Back at the settlement everyone was on edge. Before Percy had left for Orthys no one was doing much of anything, but while he was gone the full extent of what they were planning to do hit them full force. People were training and checking over supplies over and over again just to preoccupy themselves. It would only be a few days now before they tried to sneak in behind the city walls and take the Arena during the wedding ceremony. The refugees were fighters, but they weren't soldiers. The planned invasion was a little too much stress for them. Percy and Chris were supposed to help with that, but Percy had barely been back long enough to do anything between talking to Annabeth and getting yelled at by the council. Percy hoped Chris was enough to prepare them, because even if they were prepared he had a feeling they wouldn't fair very well, but he couldn't worry about that right now.

Rachel's message to Phoebe said that they had to meet in secret. Thalia, Grover, and Percy were not to be seen by the guards or, more importantly, her parents. Thalia had a bad feeling about the whole exchange, but they couldn't ignore it. They had risked too much on Rachel to walk away due to a bad feeling. Phoebe had assured them that no Arena soldiers had come close to the caravan, so it couldn't be a trap. Phoebe and the other archers had been careful to divert any regiments nearby with distractions in the opposite direction that the caravan was traveling in. Still Percy agreed with Thalia that something about it was off. Or maybe he just hated crouching through prickly bushes to sneak up behind Rachel's wagon.

The caravan had stopped for dinner and Rachel's father requested the entertainment of some musicians. The music was strange, hailing from whatever land Rachel came from, but it kept a good portion of the guards distracted. Same as the first time, it was all too easy to sneak up to Rachel's wagon and knock on the door. Percy didn't understand why Kronos was bothering with a wedding. The Arena's army could take the city without breaking a sweat. Percy mentally chastised himself for thinking that. It was how a soldier would wagon's door opened slowly with a soft creaking noise. Rachel peeked her head around the door just enough so that she could see who had knocked. Her fingers gripped the wood tightly and her eyes darted all around the place. Then she recognized Thalia standing in front of the two boys and she instantly relaxed.

"Oh, good. It's just you," Rachel breathed. "Come in. Quickly." She pushed the door further open for the trio to enter as she retreated back into her wagon. Percy and his friends looked at each other before they followed Rachel. The inside of her wagon looked the same, except that it was straightened a little more, like she had cleaned up a bit for her guests."Weren't there four of you? Where's that other girl…?" Rachel's voice died out as she tried to think of Annabeth's name.

"Annabeth," Thalia supplied in an annoyed fashion.

"Yeah, her. Is she not here?" Rachel's question put her companion ill at ease. The trio didn't want to be there without her. The whole arrangement had started with her idea. She deserved to be there. It was always a reminder of how close they had come to losing their friend the last time they visited Rachel.

"She was needed elsewhere," Thalia answered tersely. Rachel looked like she wanted more of an answer, but then she sense the tension around the subject and let the conversation die.

"Why were you being so sneaky before?" Grover changed the subject quickly to avoid the growing silence. Percy was surprised it came from him. Then again, he was the only one who didn't look like he was on the verge of hostility at the mention of Annabeth's absence. Thalia and Percy became aggressive when irritated while Grover just tried to remove himself.

"My father never actually agreed to help you," Rachel answered bluntly, accepting the change of topic. Thalia opened her mouth to say something, but Rachel held up here hands and spoke before Thalia could. "But I talked with the captain of the guards and he will help you. He's a good friend of mine and is more loyal to me than my father."

"I would like to talk to him myself," Thalia demanded. It was clear she wasn't happy with the circumstances. Percy agreed with her. How could they use the guards without the man controlling them knowing? It seemed impossible. Not to mention, could they trust a man who was less loyal to his leader than someone else? Rachel did hold a position of power, but even she had to bow to her father. It was almost would almost be better to try and attack Orthys without their help.

"He's trustworthy, don't worry." Thalia narrowed her eyes dangerously at Rachel.

"I'm sure he is, but I still need to talk to him myself. This is importa-"

"Do you not think it's important to me as well?" Rachel interjected with a sudden fire in her voice. "It's more than just a want not to get married. The guards have heard rumors the city. They aren't supposed to tell me, but after meeting you, I forced it out of them. I won't let slavery continue if there's anything I can do about it." Everyone was caught off guard by the fierce passion that Rachel spoke with. It was almost as if she had seen the atrocities herself.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Thalia apologized, "but I do need to speak with the captain. We're risking too much not to." Rachel calmed down, but she looked hesitant.

"It would put us at ease," Percy added. "It would also help everyone if we know what our allies look like. Then there would be less chance of something going wrong." Thalia looked surprised at Percy. She said something under her breath that Percy couldn't make out, but he thought he caught Annabeth's name.

Rachel took a deep breath before she answered the trio. "I understand, but my no one can see you. Having a conversation outside of this wagon is a risk."

"We know how to sneak." Percy felt a little awkward speaking for the whole group. He wasn't the leader. He knew what he said was true though. Sneaking was the main component in all the refugees' missions. It was one of the few reasons they hadn't completely failed before.

"If you're sure." No one answered, but all of their expressions were serious. Rachel gave in. "Okay, follow me." Rachel opened her door in the same fashion that she used when Thalia had knocked- sticking just the tip of her head out and looking every which way. Once she determined it was clear, Rachel led her guests out of her wagon and around the caravan. Thalia made sure they didn't follow Rachel too closely. Rachel walked out in the open like nothing was going on while Thalia, Percy, and Grover stayed in the thickest shadows and close to corners.

The music had quieted down and the few people they passed were lethargic from food and the weight of the day. Everyone was centralized around the long tables that Percy had seen when they first came. This time however, the food was being eaten by the guards and other servants. They still didn't make a dent in the piles of food. Rachel's parents looked like they were half-awake in their large chairs. Thankfully the feasting area was ringed by wagons so Percy and his friends could get close without being seen.

Rachel had been spotted by her parents and they called her over to them. She shot a pained expression over her shoulder. The sneaking trio was now on their own in finding the captain while Rachel was tried to scan the guards for the one that looked like a captain, but in their hunched over state none of them even looked like guards. The soldier in him was screaming to slap the men awake and force them to run drills. Percy quickly looked away from the men to help ignore the urge. His eyes drifted toward Rachel. She stood elegantly before her parents as her father angrily waved a finger in front of her parents. In that moment Percy realized she how strong she was. Rachel held herself with grace and could not be easily moved. She fought against her parents and was willing to fight against the Arena- an enemy she knew next to nothing about. Percy doubted that she actually knew how to fight, but that hardly seemed to matter to her. As Percy watched Rachel talk to her parents, he spotted someone standing just behind them in the shadow of a wagon.

The man did not look like a threat to the noble family. He showed no interest of attacking them, standing with his arms crossed over his chest and his feet widespread. His posture was erect and his head was held high, his eyes were scanning the surrounding area. Percy couldn't make out the details of his clothes, but it was definitely not Arena armor although a hand and a half sword was strapped to his belt. Percy understood instantly that this man was the captain of the guard. He nudged Thalia who was busy scanning another area for the captain. Thalia's eyes followed Percy's finger.

"That guy?" Percy nodded and Thalia took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's get over there." The distance from where they stood to where the captain stood was much shorter than the distance they walked from Rachel's wagon to the feasting area, but it took a lot more maneuvering to get there. There were more people around and more torches lit that chased away the shadows. Percy thought they would get caught twice before they reached the wagon that the captain stood next to. By this time Rachel's parents had sent her away and she was at a table filling a plate with moderate portions. Her head was on a swivel as she tried to find the sneaking trio. Percy wished he could somehow give her sign that everything was okay, but that wasn't possible. The captain of the guard was just a few yards in front of them now and he couldn't risk being seen.

Thalia was about to approach the man when Grover held her back. She shot him a quick glare that was probably the best one that Percy had ever seen. Her eyes were the only thing that stood out in the shadows and it helped bring emphasis to her glare. A hushed argument then broke out on how they should approach the captain since Rachel could no longer be with them. It was hard to judge how the captain would receive if they approached him from behind like Thalia was about to. Percy knew if Annabeth were there that she could have figured something out in a few seconds, but the three of them couldn't agree that any one plan sounded safe. Then they realized there was actually four people standing there.

The captain had been standing on one side of the wagon where Percy had first spotted him while the trio stood around the corner. Their hushed argument must have caught his attention and he went to investigate the sound. He now stood with his sword drawn and held level with their necks. Thalia and Grover stared at the blade in fear, but Percy stared at the man and his mind was already calculating the best way to disarm him. A twitch of the captain's arm and Percy took his step forward. His fingers spread through the air and met with more air. Percy was confused and his eyes searched frantically for the sword. He should have grabbed the captain's sword arm, but he got nothing and Percy had no idea where the sword went. It only took him a second to spot it once more, resting peacefully in its scabbard. The captain didn't attack. That was why Percy missed his arm. He didn't anticipate the arc the captain's made if he sheathed his blade. Percy's mind reeled. Why didn't he attack?

"You're the ones that Rachel wants to help, aren't you?" The captain asked in a low voice. The trio was still too stunned to answer right away. Thalia shook her head clear and cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Yes, but how-"

"I recognized you from when you spoke before the King." The captain interrupted. Percy thought it wasn't very captain-like, but then again a captain would interrupt anyone they saw as inferior. He tried his best not to punch the older the man. "Though I do not know your names."

"Well, I'm Thalia. Grover. Percy." Thalia gestured to Grover and Percy next to her when she said their names. The captain nodded.

"I am Captain Argus, the Shield of Delphi." Argos seemed to be very proud of his title although it meant nothing to Percy and his friends. Percy assumed that Delphi was the name of the city that Rachel and her family came from. It sounded familiar to him from when he was studying maps in the Arena, but he never paid much attention to it.

"Pleasure to meet you. I assume Rachel has informed you on everything."

"Of course, but she never mentioned you talking to me," Argus confirmed. I thought she straightened everything out with you."

"We need to know we can trust you. That you won't blow this whole operation." Argus looked like he had just been slapped. The muscles in his shoulders tensed and his eyebrows drew together. Percy got the feeling he was never insulted or questioned often.

"I would never. I have served and protected Delphi for longer than the King has been king. I will not see it given away to another nation that is so obviously unworthy." The volume of Argus' voice rose as he talked and Percy was afraid it would draw attention to them.

"We didn't mean to question you, sir. We only wanted to hear the words directly from your mouth, delivered in a way only a captain can." Percy addressed Argus in the same fashion he had addressed his superiors in the Arena- calm, strong, tone full of obedient appraisal- to calm the captain down. Argus looked at Percy like he was a promising recruit. It was the same way Luke had always looked at him after he performed a drill perfectly. He tried to push that thought away.

"I must admit, you are fine soldiers. It would be a pleasure to let you borrow my spare uniforms and fight alongside you against Orthys."

"You'll do it then?" Thalia asked with excitement. "Help us get in the city and destroy the Arena?"

"Yes, when we reach the city the caravan plans to camp outside the walls until the wedding day when we will enter the city. Meet me there with whoever is fighting with you and I will make them look just like my men."

"Captain Argus, we will also have some of our people hidden during the wedding as servants," Percy informed. The sound of movement began to rise from the other side of the wagon. It sounded like the tables were being cleared and the carpets were being rolled up. They needed to end their conversation quickly.

"I will tell my men to only attack the soldiers and only civilians that attack them first." Percy and his friends nodded quickly. The others could hear the noise now as well.

"Thank you so much, sir, but we have to get going now," Grover said hastily. Before the captain could respond the three friends turned and ran in the opposite direction. They weaved between wagons until they reached the edge of the caravan and then they dove into some bushes.

Percy looked over his shoulder once they stopped running. The caravan was alive with movement. People were moving in all directions carrying different things and putting them back into the appropriate wagon. No one looked like they spotted the trio, but Percy had a strange feeling that they were being watched and it wasn't by Phoebe. He tried to shake it off and enjoy the fact that things were beginning to work out well for him once more.


	24. Chapter 24

As always, thank you for you support of thisstory through reviews, reading, or anything else. It means a lot. Hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Chapter 24

The feeling of being watched didn't leave Percy as he rode back to the refugee settlement. He had asked Phoebe if she had seen anything when they stopped to talk to her, but she said everything was clear. Percy checked out his surroundings as they rode back, but he wasn't very thorough. He didn't want to appear paranoid and in his try for subtlety, he lost effectiveness in his scanning. Thalia and Grover didn't notice any peculiarities in Percy's behavior, but he caught Phoebe staring at him with a curious expression. Since Phoebe no longer had a reason to watch the caravan, she was riding back with Percy and the others. She had spent very little time with Percy before and it was evident she was not entirely comfortable around him. Percy tried to pass off his strange feeling as due to Phoebe's presence, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew better.

Percy wondered if he should tell Thalia that he thought they were being followed. He had no proof to his claim and his uncertainty held him back from speaking. He made up his mind once they were at the stables. The settlement was a safe place to speak. However, he never got the chance. Thalia quickly dismissed Grover and Percy. She ordered them to find Annabeth and speak with her about Argus' plan while Phoebe and she spoke with Artemis. Percy gladly accepted his order. It was a simple task, but he could focus on it and ignore the feeling that was beginning to annoy him. There was no reason he should be feeling it. The Arena didn't have covert operations and he didn't think Rachel would send anyone to follow them.  
When Grover and Percy walked into the infirmary Annabeth wasn't cot had fresh, undisturbed covers on it like she hadn't gotten out of it in the morning. Thankfully, Will was there. He was busying checking supplies. His head snapped up toward Grover and Percy at the sound of the infirmary door opening.

"Please don't tell me one of you got hurt," Will said in a tired voice.  
"Uh, no. We're fine," Percy answered.

"We're looking for Annabeth." The corners of Will's mouth drooped.

"She's a horrible patient. I told her she needed more rest, but she wouldn't lie in bed any longer. I have no idea where she went."

"What should we do?" Grover asked. Percy shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Split up and try to look for her," Percy suggested and Grover nodded.

"Any ideas where to start?" Percy had no idea where to begin looking for Annabeth. She could be doing any number of things right now. Well, except those that would involve a lot of physical activity since she was still hurt.

"None at all, but we can probably overlook the training ring."

"I'll start by the lodge then," Grover declared, already walking out the door. Percy figured Grover would have the better chance of finding Annabeth. He racked his brain of other places she could be and didn't come up with much. Percy walked aimlessly with his head on a swivel through the settlement. Not only because he was looking for Annabeth, but also because there was a lot going on that Percy had not seen before.

There were people walking around in light weight armor and carrying weapons on their belts. They had visible bruises and sweat on their skin like they had been training hard. Supplies were being carried around from place to place with haste. Everyone had a hard look of determination on their face in every task they were doing. There were only a handful of people sitting around and they were nursing blistered hands and feet. Percy had never seen so many of the refugees out and about before. The calm, relaxed atmosphere of the settlement had faded away. It was the most like the Arena Percy had ever seen his new home. It upset him to see it. He wanted to escape from the Arena, not start a new one. Percy took comfort in the fact that the refugees were slack in their duties. They did not move with the discipline or efficiency of soldiers. They were more like a herd of animals rather than a well-oiled machine.

Percy saw no signs of Annabeth as he walked. The longer he walked the more he became lost in his thoughts rather than looking for her. He didn't realize he followed a group of people to the training ring until he arrived. The loud, crashing sound of an armored bodied hitting the ground was what pulled Percy out of his head. Percy turned ready to intercept an attack, but the fighting was already over. Chris had swept his sparring partner off his feet with a well-timed swing of his spear. Immediately Chris offered his hand to his partner along with a few words of advice on how to avoid the mistake again. The loser was dismissed from the ring and Chris invited the next person in. Travis entered the ring with a cocky smile and the gait to match. Connor was on the outside of the ring shouting meaningless taunts to his brother. Percy moved to stand by Connor and noticed a girl with blond hair standing next to him.

Annabeth would be in the only place Percy thought she wouldn't be, he should've known. She looked much better than the last time Percy had seen her. Her cuts were nearly gone and she didn't look to be in pain. The only thing that betrayed Annabeth was still hurt was the small bulge of bandages underneath her shirt. She rolled her eyes as Connor shouted another stupid comment at Travis, but she had a smile on her face. Percy wasn't sure if was because of Connor's comment or the fact that Travis had just made a fool of himself by tripping over his own foot. Chris could've ended the fight right there if it wasn't for Travis' quick recovery and agility.

"It's good to see you on your feet again, but didn't Will tell you to stay in bed?" Percy asked as he came to stand by Connor and Annabeth.

"Would you have stayed in bed?" Annabeth countered, averting her stare from the fight to Percy. Percy had to admit he wouldn't. He had ignored Will's medical advice before, but that was him. Annabeth was different and her wound much more severe.

"Only if I had a good reason to, like a mission or something."

"This is a good reason," Connor spoke for Annabeth. "This has to be the most entertaining fight I have ever seen." He waved his hands enthusiastically towards his fight. Travis was fairing decently against Chris. Although, Travis fumbled around like a fool a lot of the time, he had enough skill to back Chris' attacks. As far as fights went, it wasn't close to being the best one Percy had seen, but it was entertaining. The comical mood Travis put into the fight made it more enjoyable to watch than the grim, seriousness of gladiator fights in the Arena.

"Anyways, Will didn't send you here to bring me back, did he?" Annabeth asked Percy, ignoring Connor's antics.

"No, but I was looking for you."

"Is that so?" Annabeth arched her eyebrow. Percy was thrown off for a moment. It was something in the tone of Annabeth's voice and the glint in her eye that made Percy forget everything except the girl in front of him. He recovered before anyone noticed he had lost himself.

"I have a lot to talk to you about." Percy's normal tone sounded a little forced as he spoke.

"I'm sure you do," Connor snickered quietly, more to himself than anyone else. Percy looked at Connor in confusion, but Connor wasn't looking at him. He was warily eyeing Annabeth as she glared at him. "I mean, he did just come back from a mission, right?"

"Right," Annabeth agreed, but it didn't sound like she believed Connor. The small interaction did nothing to rid Percy of his confusion. Neither Annabeth nor Connor appeared to be willing to offer an explanation, so Percy just moved on with more important matters.

"That is actually why I was looking for you."

"I figured as much. Let's move away from all these people to talk. The fight's over anyways." Travis was on his stomach in the center of the training ring. By the way Chris was standing over him Percy could figure out his last move that put Travis on the ground. It was a simple duck and feign followed by a sweeping strike at the knees. It was astounding to Percy how so many people repeatedly let Chris get away with that single move. The move wasn't that impressive. It was easy to avoid and not that practical in a full-fledged fight where everything was chaotic and multiple people were pressing on you from every direction. There wouldn't be room to swing a spear like that. At least Travis had lasted longer and actually made Chris break a didn't stay long enough to hear what Connor had to say about his brother's defeat. Annabeth already started walking away and he followed.

As they walked Percy could tell that it was uncomfortable for Annabeth. She didn't walk as fast as she normally did and her movements were stiff. Annabeth grimaced as her feet stumbled over a patch of uneven ground. She tried hard to cover up the fact that her wound wasn't bothering her. She brushed Percy off as he moved to help her right herself.

"I'm fine," Annabeth muttered. Her jaw tensed and a small pained breath escaped her mouth. Percy just shook his head.

"This is why Will told you to stay in bed." Annabeth's glare was deadly.

"I can walk. It's not like I'm trying to run or fight."

"You call this walking? You're barely moving," Percy challenged. He didn't know why Annabeth was being difficult. She had to admit that she was still hurt.

"You're exaggerating. I didn't see you listening to Will when he put stitches in your shoulder." Percy was beat there. He was hoping Annabeth wouldn't remember, but nothing got past her. "Why do you care so much, anyways?" Percy was struck by the question. Why did he care?

Percy hadn't put that much thought into it. Maybe it was because Annabeth had almost died. He had worked so hard to keep her alive and now he wanted to make sure that she was okay. It was what friends did for each other. Percy had just figured that much out and it felt good to care. He couldn't explain it. The feeling of accomplishment he got when he was helping Annabeth or someone else was self-satisfying. He wanted to care. That's why he didn't want to see Annabeth in pain or straining herself. How could he explain all that to Annabeth though?

"You know, I've noticed that you either tease me or question me when I do something nice, but that was what you wanted me to do all along. It doesn't make sense," Percy said, confronting Annabeth on a different issue rather than trying to explain.

"Maybe I just want to point it out to you. Make you aware."

"I am aware. I can feel the difference from when I was in the Arena and who I am now." Annabeth stopped walking and looked up at Percy. They had walked to a secluded corner near one of the storage buildings to talk away from other people. Annabeth's grey eyes studied Percy carefully, but not like they did when they first met. She wasn't assessing him as a threat or trying to determine his worth. She was searching for something.

"You still don't see everything." Annabeth spoke softly, disappointed. Percy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He quickly ran through a list of all the different things he had done since leaving the Arena. He was sure he caught everything. He was exactly what Artemis had demanded of him to be.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Annabeth averted her gaze from Percy. He wanted to argue that it did matter. He didn't know exactly how, but he felt that it was important. Percy wanted to know. However, when Annabeth turned back to Percy, her gaze was steeled and she changed the subject. "So, what's the news from Rachel?"

"Her father still hates us, but she has convinced the captain of the guard to go behind her father's back and help us," Percy reported, knowing he couldn't get anything out of Annabeth she didn't want to say.

"How will they manage that one?"

"The plan is to dress some of us up as guards to get into the city for the wedding. When the fighting starts they'll all be there and the guards will simply jump into the mess." Annabeth nodded thoughtfully, mentally checking the plan for any flaws. Percy stared at Annabeth and thought back to the moment when he was taken by her. He didn't understand what did nothing. Her movement was simple, casual. There was nothing truly captivating behind it, but it had gotten the best of Percy. It was like Annabeth was the most important thing and nothing else could rival her. Percy had never been so distracted before.

"That certainly will only get a small number of us into the city, but it's good to have the aid of more trained fighters." Annabeth's voice pulled Percy out of his revere. She was distracting him again.

"Uh, yes," Percy answered dumbly. He swallowed and pulled himself together before he continued. "That's why we still have my mother's help. She has convinced some people to turn a blind eye to some extra servants and leave certain service entrances open for us."

"We might actually be able to pull this off." Annabeth gave Percy and excited smile and he returned it with a much less enthusiastic one. After seeing some of the training sessions, Percy's hope had faded.

"Maybe. Speaking of my mother, there was something I didn't get to talk to you about before I left."

"Go ahead, " Annabeth encouraged. Percy divulged all the information he had gathered from Chris and his mother about the slaves to Annabeth. He tried his best to make it not sound confusing, but it was all a little muddled in his brain. Annabeth listened carefully without interruption. Her expression changing form one of hope to one of deep thought and concentration.

"What do you think she means by Lord Kronos having many faces?" Percy asked Annabeth once he was done explaining everything. It was probably the most important question that needed to be asked.

"Well-" Annabeth began to say, but she was interrupted by Percy's hand clamping over her mouth. She stared at Percy accusingly. Annabeth tried to push his hand off and pull her head away. Percy's grip was solid, though, and Annabeth couldn't move his hand. Percy held a finger up to his mouth in a gesture to be quiet in response to Annabeth's protests. He wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were busying scanning the surrounding trees.

As Annabeth had begun to speak Percy heard the breaking of a stick in the trees. It struck Percy as out of place and his battle senses went on red alert. The bad feeling that he was being watched returned to him and fueled his paranoia. There was no one around Percy or Annabeth. It was why they had chosen the location to speak, but now it made Percy feel too exposed. He needed to find the source of the noise quickly before it found eyes swept the forest floor and then up to the lowest hanging branches. There was no movement or anything that wasn't plant life to be found. Percy didn't check around the corners of the most outlaying buildings. That was where the first soldier had come running from.


	25. Chapter 25

Got this up quick, hope you enjoy. Thank you all for our support and help with this. Much appreciated.

Okay I re-uploaded this chapter because I noticed a lot of errors. It appears something is wrong with my uploading process. Words out of sentences are just completely missin which are present in the original document. I have corrected as many as I can, but if you notice more let me know.

* * *

Chapter 25

Percy's hand snapped to his belt, but no sword hung there. He silently cursed himself for putting it away when he got off of his horse back at the stables. The settlement was always a safe place, untouchable. He didn't think he'd need it. More soldiers began to appear behind the first runner. Without a doubt the soldiers had come from the Arena. Their armor was unmistakable. The soldiers moved quickly, but they weren't necessarily in a hurry, even after they noticed Percy had seen them. They had calculated this carefully and they weren't going to rush it.

Percy's frantic mind tried to calculate the best possible plan of action. He was unarmed, there was no one else around, and Annabeth was handicapped by her injury. His disadvantages were staggering. Next to him Annabeth had finally caught on to danger. Her eyes were jumping around their surroundings like she was trying to find something to help them. By the expression on her face, Percy didn't think she was coming up with anything more than him and they were running out of time. The soldiers were nearly on them. One of the soldiers lifted his spear on his shoulder to a throwing position. Percy quickly grabbed Annabeth in his arms and half-lifted, half-dragged her into the storage building they had been staying next to. Percy didn't need to look behind him to know the spear impaled itself in the ground where Percy had been standing seconds before.

Once inside Percy released Annabeth and she let herself fall against the wall so she was leaning her shoulder and head against it. She held her side with both of her hands and took deep breaths to calm herself. Percy realized he must have hurt her when he grabbed her. He felt a sudden wave of guilt crash on to him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's better than being speared," Annabeth said, voice tight with pain. "Trust me. I know." Percy wasn't in the mood to receive Annabeth's humor. They were under attack.

"Where did they come from?" Percy wondered aloud. He moved away from Annabeth and was looking through the storage for something that might be useful. There were extra clothes, linens, farming tools, and a small collection of weapons. The weapons had a few rust spots on them and were of an obviously poor quality. Percy would have rather his own sword or something from the armory, but he didn't have the time to be picky. Percy strapped two swords to his belt and stuck as many daggers as he could into the waist of his pants. There was some armor, but it looked so worn it probably would have done Percy more harm to wear it than leave it.

"Percy," Annabeth called. She had opened the door just enough for her to peek outside. Percy hurried back to stand by her.

"What do you see?"

"Same as what we saw outside, just closer." Percy took some daggers out and handed them to Annabeth."Do you have a plan?" Annabeth asked, closing the door and looking up at Percy. He drew his first sword. He did one last check of the blade to make sure it would hold in a fight. "You don't have a plan," Annabeth guessed. Percy took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders.

"I'm going to fight. It's the only thing I can do."

"You can't fight all of them alone," Annabeth pointed out. "We need to alert the others."

"I'll leave that to you. Look around here for some way to raise the alarm," Percy instructed Annabeth as quickly as he could. He didn't want to waste a lot of time talking. "If you can't find something… everyone will know soon enough. Just stay in here and stay safe. You're in no condition to fight.""

Percy-"Annabeth began to protest, but Percy cut her off.

"You admitted it yourself. Now, stay safe." Annabeth looked like she wanted to argue more, but knew there was nothing she could say. A smirk grew on Percy's face before he reached past Annabeth to open the door. Annabeth made no move to follow.

"Be careful," she called after Percy right before the door shut behind him. Percy only had seconds to register what she said before his face met with a shield and he was slammed against the building.

Soldiers were running past the storage building, but some of them had broken off to follow Annabeth and Percy. There were five soldiers around Percy and staring at him with and eagerness to spill his blood. Percy blinked his vision clear after being smashed in the face in just enough time to see a sword being swung at his neck. Percy spun away from the attack and into another soldier. The second soldier slashed through Percy's thigh and Percy stumbled back to the ground. He had been caught off guard and he didn't have his bearings in the fight. It was costing him greatly. Blood soaked through Percy's pants and he couldn't put weight on his leg to stand back up.

The soldiers grinned wickedly at Percy as the came at him again. Percy drew a dagger from his waistband and rammed it into the knee of the closest enemy. Percy could feel the soldier's knee cap shattering and he dropped to the ground. Outrage flashed in the soldier's eyes and he shouted at his comrade to kill Percy like they weren't already trying to do that. The remaining four soldiers that could walk began to approach Percy with much more care. They thought they had him beat, but Percy hadn't even started fighting. Percy was very familiar with his enemy's forward formation. The foreword most soldier was only a distraction. The other three would quickly move from his flanks to surround Percy and deliver the actual attack. Percy couldn't afford to allow that to happen. He had no armor or shield to defend himself with.

Using the side of the storage building, Percy pulled himself to stand on one leg. He took a deep breath to prepare himself and then he lunged forward and thrust his rusted sword at one of the soldiers on the side of the formation. Pain arced through Percy's leg and made him cry out in pain. He would have fallen over if his sword hadn't stuck in his target. None of the Arena soldiers were prepared for Percy to attack on the side and the second of surprise allowed Percy's sword to get by their defense. The formation broke and the soldiers attacked as they individually saw fit.

Withdrawing his sword, Percy hopped back on to his good leg. He managed to catch one of his enemy's swords with the hilt of his own, but the force of the blow on Percy's rusted sword made the blade break. It made the point sharper and jagged at the cost of reach and defensive maneuvers. Percy was glad he grabbed two swords, but his first one was the better one. If one strike broke it, he feared if the second would do anything at all. Percy quickly threw his broken sword and caught one of the soldiers in the shoulder, but it wasn't enough to stop him. The soldier's sword still completed its arc and cut Percy's shoulder to the bone. It hit on his right arm, making Percy's sword arm virtually useless. Percy could still move his arm, but the pain made spots appear in his vision.

Percy was certain he was dead as the soldier brought his sword one more time. Then the soldier suddenly dropped with a crossbow bolt sticking in the side of his helmet. It was an incredible shot if it could pierce metal. The shot halted the other two soldiers that were attacking Percy. Their heads snapped around to identify where the shot came from. Percy wasn't worried about the shooter. Crossbows took a long time to crank back and reload. Plus, the shooter had killed the Arena soldier not him. If the shooter wasn't Percy's ally, the person had horrible aim. Either way Percy figured he had a few more seconds of safety.

While the two soldiers were distracted Percy drew his second sword. The action was extremely awkward considering the sword hung on the left side of his belt and he had to use his left arm to unsheathe it. He managed it somehow before one of the soldiers turned back to him. The other was stalking away with his shield raised. Percy figured he was going after the shooter and leaving the other one to finish off Percy. He swung his sword high at the last soldier, but his attack was easily deflected. The soldier let Percy continue his attack. It took a lot of effort from Percy to attack and almost none for the soldier to defend. Percy was aware the soldier was just toying with him, waiting him out until he wore himself out. He didn't care though. It was easier for him to attack with his left than defend with his left.

The soldier became slack in his defending as Percy's attacks became sloppy. Percy could feel his body failing him. The intense pain of his injuries began to subside as his mind began to fade. He had lost a lot of blood and it was becoming a struggle to remain conscious. He had to end this fight quickly. With a last surge of adrenaline, Percy found a hole in the soldier's slack defense. Percy's sword broke on impact, but a part of it still managed to drive itself into the soldier. The soldier's eyes went wide before he fell to the ground, Percy following after.

Percy was so tired he was ready to close his eyes, but part of his mind was yelling at him to get up. The fighting wasn't over. It had to have spread to the rest of the settlement by now and they needed his help. Even if he was barely moving and only had one rusted dagger left, he could still help. Percy felt tears in his eyes as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. Through his blurred vision Percy saw Annabeth moving towards him, a crossbow loaded and ready to be fired in her hands.

"You're plan really sucks," Annabeth said as she crouched down next to Percy.

"I noticed you change it." Percy gritted his teeth in pain as he spoke. He was barely able to get his words out.

"Yeah, well, the alarm seemed redundant." Annabeth turned her head to look at the rest of the followed her gaze to see what she was talking about. There was fighting everywhere that Percy could see. It was impossible to say if either side was winning. The Arena soldiers were outnumbered. They probably didn't expect the refugees to be in such high numbers. However, a single Arena soldier could easily fight off two refugees. Some of the refugees weren't even fighting. They were busy trying to control the fires that have broken out over some of the buildings. The whole scene looked startling like Percy's memory of when his home was raided, although, the soldiers didn't look interested in the capturing of slaves, but rather the extermination of an enemy.

"Hey! Hey, there's still two alive over here!" The first soldier that Percy had taken down shouted from his place on the ground. Percy had forgotten that he didn't actually kill him, only took out his knee to keep him from moving. Annabeth put down her crossbow and picked up a sword from one of the fallen carefully made her way over to the shouting soldier and swiftly silenced him.

"We need to get moving," Annabeth declared, turning back to Percy. "Do you need help up?"

"Like you'll be able to support my weight."

"I'm sure we could." Three new soldiers appeared from around the corner of a nearby building. Percy didn't think anyone had heard the shouting, but apparently there were some soldiers to spare. On reflex Percy picked up the crossbow and fired. The bolt flew into the neck of one of the approaching soldiers. He fell to the ground with a thud and his comrades didn't even flinch. Annabeth attacked next, but she was too slow. One of the Arena soldiers blocked her attacked and disarmed her in the same motion. Then the soldier grabbed Annabeth and threw her to the ground.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted her name and tried to stand up, but he became extremely light headed and immediately collapsed to the ground.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll get you too," the second soldier taunted Percy. Percy tried to fight as the soldier stood over him, but his arms just flailed weakly. The soldier grabbed Percy's arms to restrain him. Percy could do nothing but watch as the sword was slowly pressed to his neck. He glared the best he could at the soldier, not wanting to show weakness. Percy didn't think it'd faze the soldier, but the pressure of the sword tip on his neck lessened. "Wait. Don't kill these ones."

"Why not?""He's got an Arena tattoo," the soldier standing over Percy explained.

"You want to take the girl in with him?"

"Might as well. We were told to keep some of them alive." Annabeth's soldier made a noise like he was disappointed. He hit Annabeth in the head with his shield to make her stop fighting as he lifted her up on his shoulder. Percy's mind worked hard to try to understand what was happening. Right when he was on the answer he was knocked out by a hit on the head as well. He was so close to unconsciousness already it didn't take much to knock him out.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you all for your reviews and support of this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 26

Everything was covered in darkness. The darkness was soft and comfortable. In some spots Percy could see the faintest trace of blue. His body felt like it was weightless. He was floating through the air or maybe water. Percy wasn't sure which, but he could feel currents gently pushing and pulling his body through the darkness. Percy wanted to stay like this forever. There was no pain or fighting, only peace. There was nothing for him to worry about, nothing he had to think about. His mind was too far gone for him to even notice. Percy let himself sink deeper into the currents. Their pull on him strengthening as he went. Then the dream suddenly burst and spilled over.

The currents were no longer guiding Percy, but crashing into him. He choked on ice cold water as he tried to gasp for air. His body shook violently against the freezing temperature of the water. His eyes shot open and closed just as fast. The world was all too bright compared to the pleasant darkness of his dream. Pain and thought began to return to Percy's mind. His mind felt like it was under attack as life and memories rushed back into it. He could feel the pain in his thigh and shoulder. He could feel the weight of his body as his back pressed into a flat, hard surface. He could remember the fighting, and getting hurt, and Annabeth. The last thought struck him the hardest and Percy knew he had to return to the world. He couldn't return back to his dream.

Much slower than before, Percy cracked his eyes open and returned to life. The world wasn't so harsh now that Percy was more a part of it. His lungs could now suck in air and did so greedily. Percy was laying on his back in a puddle of water, staring up at a beige, stone ceiling. The light from torches flickered and danced on the ceiling. Percy carefully picked up his head and examined his body. His injuries had been cleaned and dressed. His shirt and hair was soaked with water.

"I knew you were alive. You always had a strong hold on life." The voice was calm and friendly. It carried so many memories with its sound. Percy sat up a little more to see Luke standing before him with an empty bucket in his hands. Luke wasn't in his armor. He was dressed in the formal uniform of an officer, richly decorated with silver accents. Only Lord Kronos wore gold. Luke's expression was unreadable and it unnerved Percy as always.

"What happened?" Percy asked weakly. His throat was rough and dry despite the fact he had just choked on water. There were a hundred different questions running through Percy's mind. He wanted to ask all of them, demand the answer to all of them. He knew he couldn't though, so he went with the safest question he could think of.

"You mean what happened back in the forest?" Percy pushed himself up to a sitting position and nodded his head. Nausea rose in his stomach from the movement. "It was a simple attack on an enemy. You know better than anyone how we treat our enemies."

"How did you even know where to attack?" Percy asked, trying to ignore Luke's taunting smile.

"Ah, I have you to thank for that. For the longest time we had no idea where to look, but after running into you the other night I got an idea. If we watched that area, eventually you would show up again and then you could be followed," Luke explained as he set the bucket upside down on the floor and sat on it. Percy was closer to eye level with Luke now, although Luke still towered above him. Luke was also much more refined, sitting upright with perfect posture, while Percy was slightly hunched over on the floor with his legs spread before him. Percy knew Luke well enough to know that the contrast was on purpose. Luke wanted Percy to feel inferior, subordinate. Even his explanation served to prove that Luke was in control and Percy was a soldier wanting direction.

"Were you really threatened that much?" Percy spat out at Luke. It was childish, but he wanted to hurt Luke's pride. Percy wanted him to feel weak and ashamed for ever thinking that the refugees were a threat. It wasn't much of a victory, but Percy didn't care. He was angry at the way Luke was treating him, angry that the settlement was destroyed, angry that he had been kept alive on order.

"You still don't understand. I blame myself." Luke's eyes dropped to the ground a he shook his head at himself. When he picked his head back up his blue eyes were filled with a new light. "Kronos understands though. He agreed to explain everything to you himself."

"That's why you kept me alive," Percy guessed. "You think I will still come back."

"This is where you belong, Percy." Luke smiled at him and stood up. He straightened his uniform, clearing it of any faults. Then he turned away from Percy and walked across the empty room to a set of double doors. When Luke put his hand on the handle Percy felt his stomach feel with dread. Percy knew what was behind the door before Luke even opened it to reveal a stoned faced man.

Lord Kronos was a very tall man, standing over half a head taller than Luke. He had strong, broad shoulders emphasized by the square cut of his jacket. His clothes were a rich purple with gold accents around the hem. The gold shined under the torchlight. A sword hung on a polished black leather belt. Lord Kronos had solid black hair that was neatly combed back and a perfectly trimmed beard. Everything about him was regal and radiated power. It was extremely intimidating, but the most piercing ting about him was his eyes. They were an unnatural gold color that almost matched the gold on his clothes. It was the first time Percy had ever seen his eyes. He had never been close enough to the man before. He felt like Kronos could make him do anything just by staring at him with those intense eyes. He wouldn't have to say anything either. Percy's body would just move on its own, sensing that he had to do something. In fact, that's exactly what happened.

Percy scrambled to his feet after the Lord stepped into his room. He tried his best to ignore the pain that shot through his body. All of sudden he was a gladiator in the Arena again, showing no pain, no weakness. His body snapped up immediately into a perfectly erect posture. Somewhere in the back Percy's mind he still had control and his immediate reaction made him feel sick. However, it made Kronos smile as he walked up to Percy. Luke was close behind, trailing off of Kronos' right shoulder.

"You're the one that walked all the way through the Storm. The one who Luke decided to grace with a chance in the Arena." Kronos didn't speak like he was addressing an enemy, but rather one of his most trusted soldiers. His gold eyes scanned Percy up and down like he was assessing the quality of a work horse. "You are everything I expect of an Arena soldier."

"Yessir," Percy answered. His voice was tight. He tried to not let it show how much the comment hurt him. Kronos put a heavy hand on Percy's shoulder. A muscle in Percy's jaw twitched. It was the shoulder that was cut open. Kronos had to know that, but he just kept smiling at Percy.

"If I did not already have Luke as my son, I would give you the same honor. Even if you lost your way for a short time." The more Lord Kronos talked the less control he had over Percy. His words always seemed to have two meanings. Percy could feel the manipulation and it made him angry. He didn't want to be brainwashed again.

"My Lord, I take responsibility," Luke said. His head was slightly bowed in respect. Kronos removed his hand from Percy and turned to look at his adopted son.

"No, I am to blame. I have sat in this position of power for too long. I forget how muddled things can be further down the line. My intentions in the Arena should be clearer." Both Luke and Percy went wide eyed. They couldn't believe what Kronos had just said. "Tell me, Percy, do you know how I came to be ruler of Orthys?"

"I know you replaced the former Lord Uranus, that's all," Percy answered honestly, curious what Kronos had to say.

"Let me tell you a story. Lord Uranus had a wife, but he also had many mistresses. Everyone knew, but no one talked about it. Who would challenge a Lord? Everyone just accepted that Lord Uranus could share a bed with any woman he wanted. However, to have a child with one of his mistresses was a scandal, even more so when the mistress asked Uranus to claim the child. Talk began to arise, but Uranus would have none of it. He ordered the mistress killed after the baby was born. Uranus never claimed his child. Instead he left him in the streets to die, but the baby survived. A poor family cared for him and they told him the story of his birth when he was older. This family was too poor though, and they had to sell themselves into slavery to survive.

"That's how the bastard son of Uranus found himself in the Arena. It was structured differently back then. It didn't train soldiers. A gladiator was a gladiator for life and they only fought for entertainment. Although, like today, there was no better training than fighting in the Arena. So, when the bastard son made a plan to kill his father, he couldn't be stopped. He took the throne and remade the city. He gave the slaves the chance to be prosperous and the all of the city did in fact prosper. He trained soldiers in the Arena to make them stronger so they could protect the great wealth of the city. Then he spread the wealth to other cities and everyone in the world could have a better life. Do you understand now?"

Percy wasn't sure that he did. He had a lot to process and piece together. Kronos was obviously the bastard child in his story. This meant he was the son of Uranus although he was never claimed. That wasn't the important part though. The important part was that Kronos claimed to be a slave himself. He changed his own fate and took his birthright by force. The reward system of the Arena, the way slaves could be work to raise themselves to a higher class; it was all mirrored off of his life. Kronos was a child of misfortune and he didn't want that to happen to anyone else. His intentions were pure enough, but Percy still didn't think his actions were justified.

"You seem to kill more people than you help," Percy pointed out He had found his strength again and he could no longer be obedient to Kronos, no matter how easy it was for him. Kronos' eyes flashed dangerously, but he did nothing.

"Dying is their choice. Assimilation can be difficult for some. They do not understand the paradise I offer in exchange for their loyalty."

"Percy, can't you imagine it?" Luke broke into the conversation. "The world could be perfect and fair under Kronos' rule. He's not unreasonable." Percy had to look away from Luke to think. He wanted to believe in Luke. He wanted to trust his mentor once more, but he wasn't sure what was right and what was wrong. He had only seen the bad side of Orthys. He didn't know what awaited him deeper into the city. Was it possible all the horrors the slaves faced were their own fault?

"I-I don't…it…" Percy's mind was overloaded. He felt like he had been working so hard toward something that shined so brightly and then it just disappeared. It left him lost and confused. He had taken one step forward and ten steps back and got spun around somewhere along the way.

"It's okay," Kronos assured Percy. "I don't know what you have been made to believe, but I do know about your life in the Arena. You belong here. You are a part of this city. I welcome you back with open arms and all the answers to your questions." Kronos spread his arms to emphasize his words. Behind him Luke gave Percy an encouraging nod.

"I made myself an enemy of the Arena and you'll just take me back?"

"It wasn't your fault. I can always forgive citizen of this city as long as they are still loyal." Kronos paused to smile and drop his arms. "Even the girl who was brought in with you." Percy picked his head up with interest. He hadn't seen Annabeth since he woke up. He had to know what Kronos knew of her and what happened to her.

"You mean Annabeth?" Kronos turned to look over his shoulder at Luke.

"That is her name, correct?"

"Yes, my Lord," Luke affirmed.

"Ah, yes, Annabeth. She is a citizen of Orthys. You did know that right?" Kronos asked turning back to Percy. A bad feeling began to form in the pit of Percy's stomach.

"She's from Athens."

"Originally, yes, but when she was a small child she came to live here with her father." Kronos eyes shined triumphantly. "Before Athens even fell. In fact, I believe it was because of her father that we were ever able to take that formidable city." Percy shook his head, not believing what he was hearing.

"If you don't believe Kronos, you can ask her yourself. She's in the next room down the hall," Luke informed him. Percy didn't have to think about his decision. He had to see Annabeth whether or not Kronos was lying to him. He didn't even think about how it would look to Kronos to see him run out of the room, completely un-soldier like. Percy didn't register the pain in his leg as he took off down the hall. He had a far worse feeling in his stomach. His thoughts didn't catch up with him until he burst through the door into the next room.


	27. Chapter 27

Now trying to tackle two stories at the same time. Hopefully won't affect update time, this story does get priority.

As always thanks for your lovely reviews and support of this story. Hope you all enjoy to the nearing end.

* * *

Chapter 27

The room Annabeth was being held in was considerably smaller than the one Percy woke up in. A single pair of torches illuminated the whole room. Despite the fact that the room was Smaller, it actually had furniture. There was a simple cushioned bench and low, plain wood table. Annabeth was awake and sitting on the bench. She had her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. When Percy burst in she immediately shot up onto her feet. Percy watched as her expression melted away from alarmed surprise to happy relief. For a few moments neither one of them did anything. They just stared at each other, taking in the fact that the other was there. Percy almost felt like smiling. Luke hadn't lied to him. Then it hit Percy that it might mean Kronos wasn't lying either. The realization stole his smile.

"Percy," Annabeth said his name, breaking the silence. Her grey eyes searched his face quickly. Percy wasn't sure what she saw there because he wasn't sure what he was feeling. Whatever it was it made Annabeth concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I just had an audience with Lord Kronos." Percy spoke carefully, like he was testing the words out in his mouth as he said them. Annabeth eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"How do you go from talking to Kronos to bursting through the door?"

"He told me something. Well, he told me a lot of things, but he told me something very important about you." Percy was trying to delay learning the truth as much as he could. He wanted to know if it was true that Annabeth lived in Orthys, but at the same time he didn't. He didn't want to know he had been lied to again. Annabeth was the only person Percy thought that didn't lie to him.

"Something about me? I have never talked to Kronos before. His second in command was in here earlier, but not Kronos." Percy knew Annabeth was telling the truth by the tone of her voice. Still, it didn't change anything. She wouldn't have to speak with Kronos directly. Luke was very reliable when he gave out information. The fact that he had talked to Annabeth beforehand wasn't a good sign.

"What did Luke say to you? The second in command," Percy added for clarification in case Luke hadn't given Annabeth his name.

"He told me the settlement was destroyed along with everything we were trying to do. I should give up hope. If I tried to run away, I'd be killed." Annabeth's list was so typical Percy found it hard to believe.

"He also told you that you are 'forgiven,' didn't he? That you would be taken back to your home." Percy couldn't keep the anger from creeping into his voice. Annabeth's eyes flickered to the side, then back to Percy. She pressed her lips to together as she mulled over a thought in her head. The horrible feeling in Percy's gut twisted tighter. He wanted to run away or block his ears, but he was frozen in place.

"Percy, what exactly did Kronos tell you?" Annabeth asked, her voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"That you're a citizen of Orthys, like me, you lived here with your father, and it's because of him Athens was destroyed." Annabeth closed her eyes and let out a pained breath. Her shoulders sagged tiredly. She looked like she had just been beaten and it was difficult for her to admit defeat. Percy couldn't breathe as he waited for Annabeth's answer.

"That's true," Annabeth whispered. Something inside Percy broke. He walked over to the cushioned bench and sat down on it hard. Annabeth stepped back to give him room. She watched him with sad eyes, but Percy couldn't look at her. He ran his hands through his hair to calm himself down. He needed to think.

He had thrown away his life at the Arena because it was a lie. He was supposed to be a slave and his was a slave. Slave life was horrible, but maybe that was an incentive to move away from the slave status, which was possible. Maybe life could be more like it was in the lodge at the settlement. The life Percy found himself enjoying and longing for. Percy would never know because he was led away from the Arena. He was led away by a lie. Not that the refugees had lied to him, but Annabeth did. Annabeth lied to the refugees too and she was the person Percy trusted the most. Why did she even lie? Annabeth always seemed so determined to help the refugees and destroy the Arena. She demanded Percy to be a better person more than anyone else in the settlement. So what she came from Orthys. Both Chris and he came from the Arena and they were accepted. Or did she not tell anyone because she was hiding something else? This question irked Percy more than anything else.

"I don't understand, Annabeth. Why?"

"Why what? Why did I live in Orthys? Why is my father responsible for Athens' collapse?" Annabeth sounded angry and hurt. Percy didn't think she had the right to sound that way. She was the one who was in the wrong.

"Why to all of it," Percy nearly shouted. He didn't mean to, but he was really frustrated. Annabeth's face hardened in defense.

"My father isn't truly responsible. He is scholar with a specialty in the history of warfare. He traveled to Orthys for research and while he was here some soldiers sneaked some information out of him on how Athens' defensive system worked. After Athens was burned to the ground Kronos offered my father a home here, called him a hero." The disgust in Annabeth's voice was clearly evident.

"So your father just let himself be used and then accepted the offer? He's a disgrace."

"I don't pretend to love my father for what he did. Especially after he found himself an Orthys wife and didn't even seem to care when we found Malcolm working as a slave, but it wasn't his fault. He was manipulated," Annabeth argued. Her eyes had narrowed as she spoke and Percy knew she was becoming angrier the more the conversation dragged on.

"So, how did you go from living in the city to living with the refugees?" This is what Percy really wanted to know. He needed to know if Annabeth had good intentions or some ulterior motive.

"After we found Malcolm as a slave, I pleaded with my father to help him. My father did nothing because he was afraid of what Kronos might do. I couldn't stand my father anymore, so I ran away. Thalia found me wandering around and thought I was just another refugee, so she took me back to Artemis and I have been there ever since, working to help Malcolm and the other slaves the way my father never would." Percy looked away from Annabeth. It was like listening to Luke defend himself. They both had good intentions, but the hurt of betrayal still dug deep into Percy's chest.

"You never corrected them? You just let them believe you were a refugee," Percy accused.

"I am a refugee. Just because I wasn't there when Athens was raided, doesn't change that. Silena wasn't there when her city was raided." Annabeth was truly glaring at Percy now and he was returning it.

"How long were you in Orthys before you ran away?"

Annabeth chewed on her lip before she answered. "Two years." Percy opened his mouth, but Annabeth anticipated what he was going to say. "Don't try to tell me that changes things! Orthys was never a home to me!" Annabeth was shouting now. It made Percy stand up from the bench violently.

"But why didn't you tell anyone? They wouldn't have cared."

"Like no one cared you came from the Arena," Annabeth snapped. Percy clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white. There was nothing Annabeth could have said that would have hurt Percy more.

"That was more important to you than the truth," Percy said through gritted teeth.

"It didn't matter. I was loyal to the refugees. I worked hard to help them and I never put them in danger. They didn't need to know about my short time in the city or what my father had done. I didn't want to be associated with that."

"Damn your pride!" Annabeth's eyes flashed dangerously. The muscles along her arm tensed like she about to take a swing at Percy's head, but it stayed in place at her side. Silence followed Percy's outburst although the atmosphere was not calm. Annabeth's and Percy's anger rolled off of them in heat waves and crashed together furiously.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"You lied to me. The same way Luke did." What Percy couldn't say was that he trusted Annabeth in a short time the way he trusted Luke for over half of his life. To him, Annabeth was a guiding light. He didn't care that she once lived in the city she was trying to destroy or what her father had done. He didn't like any of it, but what he hated about the whole thing is that she never told him. He could pretend to be angry about everything else, but he couldn't explain all of that to Annabeth. Instead he simply added, "I would have never held it against you if you told me."

"Percy, I never meant to lie to you. It had been so long I barely even remembered." Annabeth's voice softened a bit. She had calmed down slightly, but Percy was still tense. He was still hurt. "We can put this behind us. If we get out of here and destroy the Arena like we planned, if won't matter anymore." Her offer was extremely tempting.

"How do you plan to do that? Everyone is dead," Percy stated bitterly.

"I refuse to believe everyone is dead and we still have Rachel's soldiers. I still think we can destroy the Arena. They'll be even more unaware now that they think they destroyed all of us." Percy wasn't as sure as Annabeth, but he knew that if she believed it she'd follow it through. She was the only one who could pool such scarce and scattered resources together into a successful plan.

Percy felt torn. He had a choice to make and he didn't know what he wanted to do. He could go back to Kronos and Luke and be an Arena soldier again. His life would go back to the way it was. He wouldn't have to rack his brain to find answers or know what to do. Everything would be instinctive and easy for him. Or Percy could take a risk and try to leave with Annabeth and find any refugees that were still alive. Then with the help of Rachel and Argus, go through with their plan to destroy the Arena. Choosing Annabeth meant accepting so many uncertainties and forgiving her for misleading him. Going back to the Arena meant the same thing, but somehow Luke's betrayal didn't hurt Percy as much. Maybe it was because he had more time to deal with it. Percy couldn't tell.

Annabeth or Luke. An uncertain death or certain wealth. That was Percy's choice. He had lived both lives and he liked so many things about each one. The good could outweigh the bad in either choice. The difference was drawn on what Percy valued more. Percy was certain his beliefs had changed. He no longer had the heart of a soldier. His place was no longer in the Arena, but he was hesitant to choose the life of a refugee. Annabeth had cut him deep and the wound was still open and bleeding. He knew things wouldn't be like they were before. The life the settlement had guaranteed him was tainted. The Arena life was unchanged and easy. Percy had learned much from there and Kronos wasn't a terribly unreasonable or cold hearted man. Perhaps Percy could convince him to change a few things, lessen the hardships and horrors in the slaves' lives.

"I-I can't, Annabeth." Percy carefully looked up at Annabeth to gage her reaction. Her expression was placid. It was a dangerous sign.

"What do you mean? You're going to stay here? Go back to being a soldier?"

"Yes, it's where I belong," Percy said simply, repeating the words both Kronos and Luke had said to him. It was Annabeth's turn to look hurt and betrayed. It didn't give Percy any satisfaction.

"No, you don't. You're a better person than that," Annabeth countered.

"How can you say that? I kill people. I'm good at it."

"I know you, Percy. I watched you change. You're good at being a good person. You like it more too." Percy knew Annabeth was right, but he couldn't admit that to her. He made his choice. He liked the Arena too. He knew he could be happy there no matter how difficult it was. He convinced himself it was the better choice for himself.

"It doesn't matter. The settlement was lost," Percy muttered. Annabeth wouldn't accept it.

"What about your mom? Everything you've learned and done?" she cried out angrily. Percy didn't have an answer. He swallowed and looked away from Annabeth. He couldn't handle the intensity in her eyes. "Don't throw your life away!" Annabeth shouted after Percy ignored her.

"There's nothing else I can do!"

"No, you're just giving up," Annabeth accused. "You're doing what's easy, just like my father." Annabeth's words dug into Percy. It solidified Percy's decision rather than help change it. He had never been hurt so much by a single person before. Percy partly blamed himself for it. He allowed Annabeth to become too important in his life. He thought back to when he rode to Orthys alone to see his mother after Annabeth was hurt. He had wondered if his longing for Annabeth's presence was a weakness. Now he knew.

"I guess you're wrong. I'm not a better person." The look of hurt on Annabeth's face almost matched what Percy felt on the inside. Annabeth's mouth opened like she was going to say something and then closed again. All she could do was stare at Percy with a mixed look of pain and hostility. Percy couldn't think of anything more to say either. Once more they found themselves silenced and frozen by their intense emotions. They bore into each other with their eyes like somehow they could get across everything that was inside them with just that.

Percy didn't know how long like that before the door to the room opened. It swung much more gently than when Percy had come in. Annabeth was the first to move, leaving Percy to stare at the side of her head. Her mouth dropped open and Percy wasn't sure if she let out a gasp or said the word_ dad._ Curious, Percy slowly turned his head to see a man standing in the doorway that held a resemblance to Annabeth. He looked tired and slightly worried, but mostly he was tentative of the situation he had just walked in on. He could feel the tension in the room.

"Annabeth…" The man's voice trailed off in a questioning tone. Percy didn't want to explain what was going on to this stranger. He didn't want to hear what Annabeth. His body found the strength to move and he stalked out of the room, pausing only once to look back.

"Goodbye, Annabeth."


	28. Chapter 28

Really sorry about the delayed update. A broken hand is not conducive to writing. I blame physics. I'm better now though so updates should be more regular.

Thank you all for your support and reviews. It's very much appreciated. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. The end is sadly near.

* * *

Chapter 28

Percy ran his hand along the contour of his jaw to make sure there were no little hairs that he missed when shaving. He was told he had to look perfect for Luke's wedding. He didn't want to disappoint his mentor and old friend. He even cut his hair since it had grown unruly after he left the Arena. It still didn't quite lie straight, but it was much better. Deciding his face passed, he moved down to check his clothes. It had been a long time since he had clothes that fit him so well and were so clean. He could wash his clothes at the settlement, but a little dirt always seemed to remain and none of the clothes he wore were tailored to him. When Percy had told Kronos he would come back to the Arena, Luke mad ehim a second officer and took Percy to be fitted for his new uniform. It was nearly as flashy as Luke's or Kronos', but it made Percy look important and strong.

Life was better than Percy imagined. He was promoted, he had his own little home in the city, and no one treated him like he couldn't be trusted. Percy hadn't been able to talk to Kronos yet about the slaves. He decided to do that after the wedding. He spent the week getting adjusted into his new position and working with Luke in the Arena. He helped teach the newest unit of gladiators how to fight. They almost fared better than the refugees. Luke never asked him about the settlement or his time with the refugees. He figured Luke thought it was over and done with. They were all captured and dead and wouldn't be a problem. Luke assured Percy that Annabeth had been returned to her home with her father, but Percy tried not to think about that. It didn't work very well.

Her absence made him ache. Percy found it extremely difficult to stop thinking about Annabeth while there was a near constant pain in his chest. He would often find himself drifting off in thoughts of her. He would wonder where she was and what was she doing. Was she brooding in her father's home, wanting to do more and not being able? Or did she find a way to talk to Rachel and was planning the Arena's destruction? It bothered Percy that he didn't know, but he didn't allow himself to go and see her. He wasn't sure what would happen if he did. Percy tried to throw himself into his work to distract himself. That didn't help either. Annabeth always found a way to creep into his thoughts.

A knock at the door broke Percy from his reverie. He mentally scolded himself for his thoughts. Percy quickly rushed over to his door so no one would think anything was wrong. A soldier was prompt. Luke was waiting outside when Percy opened the door. His mentor was dressed in his finest uniform and his face looked like it had been recently scrubbed clean. It made his scar, his only blemish, stand out more than usual.

"Hey, Percy," the soon to be groom greeted Percy with a smile. Luke didn't seem fazed at all that he was about to marry a girl he knew nothing about in just a few hours.

"Luke what are you doing here?"

"Lord Kronos would like you to help escort the bride into the ceremony since you are familiar with her." For a split second fear gripped Percy's chest. Then he stopped thinking like a refugee and remembered that Luke had spied on him. Of course, they would have noticed his little meeting with Rachel.

"He's telling me now?" Percy asked, afraid that it might mean something more. Luke and Kronos hadn't asked him a thing about Rachel.

"It just came to him," Luke answered with a shrug. "He also wants you to tell her that whatever you were planning before is over." There was the other edge of the knife.

"That's all?" Percy's voice was tight. He tried to shake it off, but it was stuck.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" On the surface Luke's words were harmless. However, the undertone was icy. Percy finally understood why Luke had ignored his time with the refugees. Lord Kronos wanted Percy to come out with any information on his own. It was a test of his devotion. If he was a true soldier of the Arena, then he'd readily tell his superiors of any threats.

"No, everything should go on smoothly." Percy believed what he said. He didn't think enough of the refugees survived, or were in great condition to do anything. If there were, their spirits would be too broken to do anything. Annabeth was an exception to that, but she was too proud to ever go back on something she set herself too.

"Good to hear it," Luke grinned at Percy. "Let's get moving then. Can't be late." Luke turned to leave and Percy followed him out. The moment of uneasiness that captured Percy was gone. He walked behind Luke like they were going to Arena on any other day.

Percy's small home wasn't very far from the Arena. It took no time at all to walk there even with the streets crowded with people dressed in their finest clothes. The entire city had been transformed for the wedding. All the streets and storefronts were cleaned and decorated for the occasion. There were white streamers, flowers, gold and silver bells all down the main road. A few guards and an orchestra stationed on the flat roofs closest to the Arena. Rachel, her parents, and their guards would parade down the main road until they reached the Arena, which was where the ceremony would be held. Luke stood on a balcony with Lord Kronos while Percy stood at the main doors, waiting to receive their guests. As Percy stood at his post he began to feel nervous. The wedding was very important, he couldn't let one thing slip out of place.

The orchestra started up, announcing that the parade had commenced. Percy straightened his posture a fraction of an inch. He trained his eyes dead ahead, trying to see the mass of people coming towards him at the end of the road. Without their caravan of wagons, the guards that marched with the bride and her family weren't nearly as impressive. Their numbers seemed smaller marching through the city buildings and their muscled bodies were almost comical next to all the Arena soldiers. If the guards took notice of this, they didn't show it. They marched with their heads held high and their chests in the air. Not a single one even blinked as they passed an Arena soldier. It was a just a show of power. Percy could tell that all of the guards held fear for the Arena soldiers. Their movements were rigid and they actively avoided eye contact.

Closer to the middle of the parade Rachel's parents were being carried on their thrones by teams of servants. Rachel's mother seemed a little bored with the spectacle. Her eyes jumped around the decorated street, looking for something interesting. Rachel's father grinned the way a man of power always did when given the chance to give an example of his power. He didn't care that his forces were lesser than that of the Arena, because he believed they were still formidable. His expression was excessively smug as he sat on his throne above everyone else. He didn't care he was losing a daughter today. He would still be able to keep his precious throne and guards.

The bride marched on the ground in front of her parents. Rachel was wearing a simple, all-white dress. The bodice was cut close to the skin then it gave way to multitude of layered skirts that looked like they might entangle Rachel's legs. Percy didn't see how it could be comfortable, but Rachel glided down the street effortlessly with the help of her handmaiden, who held up her trailing skirts. Rachel's veil kept Percy from seeing her face, but he didn't need to see it to know she wasn't happy with any of this. In a way the veil she hated so much was a blessing. Percy knew that if Kronos or Luke saw Rachel's objection to the wedding things wouldn't end very well for her or her family. Percy also had a feeling it would mean trouble for him.

The guards halted their march at the gates of the Arena and parted to allow Rachel to proceed forward. The guards had no authority inside the Arena walls. They would enter behind the bride and her family as guests. Rachel paused before Percy, dipping her head slightly in greeting. It was formal, nothing friendly about it. Percy wished he could see her face to judge her emotions better. He wondered how much Rachel knew of what happened. Percy tried not to appear uneasy as he bowed and then took Rachel's right arm in his left.

"You look lovely," Percy complimented with a smile. From the corner of his eye Percy saw Rachel's handmaiden stiffen. Percy hadn't considered her before. Now that he did, she looked familiar although he had never seen her before. Her face was covered by a servant's scarf and shadows as they passed through the Arena's dimly lit corridors. It was impossible for Percy to clearly see her face, but there was something striking about the way she looked at him that was just so familiar. Rachel spoke up, forcing Percy to break his gaze from the handmaiden and return it to the girl on his arm.

"I would say you look handsome, except those clothes are disgusting." It took Percy a moment to realize she meant the fact that he was wearing an Arena uniform was disgusting, not that his clothes were dirty.

"A lot of things have changed recently," Percy tried to defend himself.

"Has Lord Kronos changed?"

"No," Percy ground out. Rachel's arm tugged a bit on Percy's. Percy knew she wanted to run away. She didn't want to get married and she didn't want to be walking arm in arm with an arena soldier. Percy didn't try to stop her, she stopped herself.

"We're you ever even an ally or have you always been a part of the Arena?" Rachel's tone was fierce and Percy's flare of anger matched it. The only the Arena guard they passed by and the fact that Rachel's parents were right behind them kept Percy from making a scene.

"I wasn't the one who lied," Percy hissed through his teeth. "There's nothing that can be done about any of this anyways."

"Maybe not now that you gave up," Rachel retorted. "But I guess if it makes you happy-"

"I never said I was happy," Percy sharply cut Rachel off. It wasn't a lie. Percy's life had been great since he returned. He had nothing to complain about, but he wasn't happy. Rachel faltered and she turned her head toward Percy like she was about to ask him a question. Percy never gave her the chance. They had reached the end of the corridor and were now in the ring of the Arena where the fighting took place. Percy's job of escorting was over and he released Rachel to walk to his position on the wedding platform.

Like the rest of the city the Arena had been transformed. It was almost hard to believe people died and bleed on the floor daily. For the first time that Percy had ever seen the entire Arena was clean. A platform was erected in the center to raise the bride and groom to be more level with the spectators, instead of being sunken down in the pit. Orthys citizens who were invited to the wedding sat in the stands where they would normally sit for the games. Rachel's parents and the guards were to sit in specially built stands that sat in the pit of the Arena close to the wedding platform. All of the temporary construction and wedding decorations made the Arena's grim intimidation disappear. It was extremely impressive. If anyone who didn't know what the Arena was used for, they could have never guessed.

"Welcome," Kronos boomed out from his balcony, standing above anyone else. "This is a very special day for all of us. Today we witness the union of my son with the lovely princess of Delphi. My son is not my son by birth, but I have taken him in and loved him all the same." Percy glanced over at Luke standing on the platform across from Rachel. He didn't think he had ever seen his mentor happier and he knew it wasn't because of the wedding. "I say this because, although Delphi is not my own, I shall treat it with care as I accept it into my family, same as I have done for my son." It was a touching sentiment which received appreciative nods from Rachel's parents. Percy knew the truth though. Soon Delphi would belong to Kronos. Once Rachel's parents died or were declared no longer fit to rule the duty will fall to their daughter, who would have to concede power to Luke. Kronos could trust Luke to rule a foreign state in his name. After all, Luke was his second in command and his only son.

After Lord Kronos' short speech he lifted his arms to begin the ceremony. There was no need to repeat more of the two-sided promises Kronos had made to arrange the wedding when they were already there. Music filled the ring of the Arena and all eyes turned upon the bride and groom. They stood on opposite sides of the platform, facing each other and standing ten paces away. They'd each take five steps and meet together in the middle where they would exchange their vows. Each step directed by the music. Luke took his first step and then paused. Rachel followed in the same manner.

If the wedding was for love, each step held a deep meaning. Percy wondered what each step meant in a wedding of duty. Did they even have a meaning or was it all just for ceremony? What did it matter anyway? For Arena soldiers, duty and love was the same thing. Unlike Rachel, Percy knew Luke had no qualms about the marriage. Luke was loyal to Kronos. He worked hard to earn his praise and he was named his heir. Luke knew it was only because of the wedding that Kronos had claimed him, so he was determined to follow it through like any other mission. It was the ultimate mission. That was all that mattered to Luke. It made him happy to complete it. Still something irked Percy as he watched Luke and Rachel take another hollow step forward. Nothing about it felt right.

Percy had only attended one other wedding before. It was for one of the barrack officers in the Arena. Percy was obligated to go since the officer was in charge of his unit's barrack. The barrack officer had fallen in love with a beautiful woman's bed and quickly married her before rumors could be spread. Their first child was born only a few months after the wedding. Percy wasn't sure if the wedding was duty or love. Or maybe some mix between the two. However, he did remember that they did seem happy. Each step they took had a purpose and when they looked up and their eyes met on the third step, Percy knew there wasn't any regret. Now it wasn't like that at all. Rachel's eyes were veiled and Luke looked at her, but did not truly see her.

They took the fourth step and Percy's mind wandered a little farther. Percy wondered if he could marry for duty. He felt so hollow right now he was certain he could go through with it, but if he had the chance for love? It seemed so impossible. Who would he marry for love? Annabeth appeared so suddenly in his mind Percy felt like he was run over by a horse. For the first time in a week Percy allowed himself to truly think about Annabeth. She was strong, proud, intelligent, captivating. He was drawn to everything about her. She had lied to him, but she had also forgiven him. It wasn't verbal. Her forgiveness came in her show of trust and the way she stopped looking at him like an Arena soldier- the greatest gift she could give him. Here he stood an Arena soldier once more, unable to forgive her for something far lesser. He would marry Annabeth, but she would never marry him.

The ringing sound of swords being drawn from sheaths pulled Percy out of his mind. Every sense was suddenly alert as Percy tried to catch on to what he missed while he was deep in thought. Luke and Rachel had taken their fifth step, the music had stopped, but no vows had been exchanged. Rachel held a small knife like she had tried to stab Luke, but his reflexes were too fast and he caught her wrist. He reared his free hand back in threat of striking her. Argus was rushing forward to Rachel's aid and his guards were getting up from their seats, weapons drawn, to intercept the Arena soldiers that were jumping into the ring. Some of the guards looked suspiciously like refugees. Percy could hardly believe they were actually going through with their plan. Kronos was glaring down from his balcony, upset the wedding was disturbed. At the same time, however, he also looked pleased that Rachel had tried to assassinate Luke. It was a declaration of war.

Percy realized he should be doing something instead of just standing around. He drew his sword and looked around for someone to attack. He caught sight of Rachel's handmaiden deftly slashing through people with a sword that had been hidden under her skirts. She was cutting a straight line toward the Arena's inner wall where a door was inset that would lead inside and up to Kronos' balcony. It was a strange tactic. The door was always locked. Her scarf had long ago fallen off of her head and Percy could now see the blond curls of her hair. He knew instantly why she was so familiar. It was Annabeth and, thanks to Malcolm, she had a key to unlock the door. Percy's heart twisted inside his chest. He took off running after Annabeth slashing at anyone in his way- Arena or Delphi.


	29. Chapter 29

Gotta say I personally love this chapter. I've been wanting to write this one for a long time. I really hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and support of this story. It is greatly appreciated. This has actually helped me a lot and I cannot properly express my gratitude for that.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 29

Percy had worked up a sweat before he even reached the door. The Arena was alive with a form of fighting it had never seen before. It was a chaotic free for all. The Arena soldiers fought with discipline, but the refugees mixed with the Delphi guards were a wild force with the element of surprise on their side. They had a plan and a purpose, while the Arena soldiers were only able to respond to the threat. Percy was also only able to respond as bodies pressed him from all sides and weapons slashed the air around him. Percy gave up trying to fight through the throngs of bodies. He simply pushed down anyone who got in his way, jumping over people who lay on the ground. In front of him Annabeth was fumbling with the key in the lock. Percy was almost on her and he reached out his hand to grab her when he felt a pull on the collar of his jacket.

Spinning around, Percy came face to face with a brutish Delphi guard. He wielded a heavy war hammer in a single meaty hand. Percy twisted, but he couldn't get free. The guard gave him a dumb smile. The war hammer was coming in at Percy's head. Percy knew he couldn't afford to get hit by the hammer. There was only one thing he could do. With his sword, Percy slashed down the front of his jacket, cutting loose the polished buttons. He tried to wiggle himself free of his jacket before the hammer could connect with his head. The guard noticed this and attempted to change the trajectory of his hammer, but it was heavy and his movement was slow. Percy managed to free himself of his jacket he ducked beneath the swing of the hammer. The brutish guard let out a cry, but it wasn't in frustration.

An Arena soldier stuck his sword deep in the guard's back. The giant man fell to the ground with a thud. He let out another groan as the Arena soldier pulled out his sword. Percy looked up at the soldier to thank him and noticed it was Luke. He was grinning at Percy like he was happy they were fighting together again. Just like old times. Percy was a little confused why Luke was standing next to him. The last he saw of his mentor he was getting charged by Argus. Percy glanced over at the wedding platform. Argus was carefully making his way off the platform with Rachel close by his side. To Percy's surprise Rachel had a weapon of her own and was taking stabs at Arena soldiers that got to close.

"Luke, shouldn't you be over there?" Luke followed Percy's gaze.

"Fight's not worth it. Besides I thought I saw someone running up to Kronos." Percy's head whipped around so fast he cracked his neck. Annabeth had already disappeared through the now open door. Forgetting about Luke, Percy took off full speed into the dark corridor. The air was ten degrees cooler inside. It refreshed Percy as he surged forward after Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" Percy called out, his voice bouncing off the stone walls. It was impossible that Annabeth didn't hear him, but she didn't slow down. He lost sight of her as she turned the corner and started up the steps to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as he tapped on Percy's shoulder to make him stop. "Don't let her know we're behind her. Surprise is a powerful weapon." Percy tried not to get annoyed by Luke's lecture. He just ground his teeth and let Luke run ahead of him.

Luke got up the first flight of stairs before he was knocked on his back and fell down the stairs. Annabeth had been waiting for him around the corner and landed a high kick square on his chest. Luke would have taken Percy out if didn't jump over him in time. Percy continued on after Annabeth, only glancing back to make sure Luke was okay. He didn't need another lecture from his mentor. In the Arena if a soldier fell behind, he fell behind. It was up to him to catch back up. Percy had an objective to complete. The chase through the stairwell reminded Percy of the first night he met Annabeth. She was close, but also far out of range. The only thing Percy could do was to work his legs harder and push himself up the steps faster, taking two at a time.

At the top of the stairs, Annabeth burst through the door before Percy could get to her. She was composed as she moved toward Lord Kronos with her sword poised to strike. Kronos had turned at the sound of the door banging against the wall, but he didn't look startled or worried. His golden eyes regarded Annabeth for a moment then moved onto Percy as he appeared through the door behind her.

"Ah, now I know who to blame," Kronos said coolly. Percy didn't have time to analyze his words. He had to stop Annabeth. Percy wasn't all that worried that she'd hurt Kronos, but it was his duty to protect his Lord.

Percy lunged forward and grabbed Annabeth's wrist of her raised sword arm. She her forward advance was yanked to a stop, but she kept he momentum. She used it to spin around and land a hard fist into Percy's gut. Although too low to knock the air out of Percy's lungs, it was effective in forcing him to release his hold on Annabeth. Now that she was free, Annabeth attempted to strike Percy with her sword. Percy had anticipated this move and his own weapon was already raised to intercept her blade before it could reach its target. The fight quickly became nothing more than blocks and counterattacks. Neither one of them could get a step above the other. The sound of metal clashing together became a steady rhythm in Percy's ears. Their movements were repetitive, but even when Percy tried to formulate a new string of attacks, it quickly fell apart. They were just too evenly matched in fight.

A crazy idea appeared in Percy's head. He didn't want to try it, but it was the only way he saw the fight ending. Annabeth swung her sword and Percy caught it on his own. Instead of sliding his sword down her blade and twisting in an attempt to disarm her, he did nothing. He let her push against until the distance between them was almost nonexistent. Then Percy stepped into Annabeth and wrapped his free arm. Annabeth's sword cut into his side as he did so, but Percy was prepared for that. He quickly disarmed Annabeth before her sword could go too deep. Her sword clattered to the ground in a bloody mess, but Percy had won the fight. Annabeth couldn't free herself of his grip and if she struggled too hard, Percy had the tip of his sword angled at her neck. Her eyes were dark as she glared at Percy.

Behind them, Kronos began to clap. "Very good, Percy. Bring her over here. I won't to show her what she has done." Percy could feel Annabeth's muscle tense and strain against his own. She wasn't going to move easily. Percy contemplated picking her up, but his side hurt too much for that. After a few prods with his sword, drawing a minimal amount of blood, Percy managed to walk Annabeth over to the edge of the balcony. The fighting was still going on below, but it had evened out.

At first glance Percy thought that maybe the refugees and Delphi guard were winning. There were more dead Arena soldiers on the ground than them. The number of dead wasn't important though. It was the number of soldiers still able to fight that counted. When an Arena soldier fell, they could quickly be replaced by a fresh soldier. If a refugee fell or a Delphi guard, that person was lost. It was a battle of attrition. Time would eventually bring an end to the fighting with the Arena victorious. All the refugees could hope to do was fight harder and end the battle soon, but that made the Arena soldiers fight harder and quickened the rate at which the refugees fell. The refugees needed the support from the city that Percy's mother had once mentioned. The only way that would come would be if they were no longer afraid of Lord Kronos or he was dead. It was a titanic task, one which Annabeth was left to do and Percy had stopped her.

"Perhaps you could tell me why you insist on this Sisyphean fight," Kronos directed the comment toward Annabeth. Her stare was hard and unmoving. Percy was impressed she could maintain it under Kronos' intimidating gaze as he taunted her. "Why do you reject my wealth? Do you like living a disgusting life?"

"There is nothing more disgusting than taking people's lives and freedom for no reason," Annabeth spat. Percy was struggling to hold her back. Even without a weapon, Annabeth was ready to throw herself full-force at Lord Kronos. He narrowed his eyes dangerously in response to Annabeth.

"My Lord!" Everyone turned their head away from the balcony and toward the door. Luke had finally made his way up the stairs. Percy couldn't help but notice how Luke was intentionally trying not to look at him.

"Oh, good, Luke. Could you get everyone's attention for me? This is important." Luke furrowed his brow in confusion. His eyes flickered around the balcony like he was searching for some important detail he was missing. Not wanting to question Lord Kronos, Luke sheathed his sword and stepped up to the balcony's ledge. He took a moment to notice the fighting before called for a stop.

"Cease fighting!" It only took seconds for the order to be obeyed by everyone. Even Annabeth stopped fighting, curious to what was happening now. Percy understood why Kronos had asked him to stop the fighting. It was just something in Luke's voice that made people want to listen to him. Percy couldn't count the time he had been witness to this awesome talent.

"Thank you," Kronos said only loud enough for the others on the balcony with him could hear. Then he raised his volume to be heard throughout the now still Arena. "This was supposed to be a day of new life, but you have turned it into a day of death. There is no need to fight. It is pointless. You fight for a better life, but I offer you a better life. I will forgive you all if you kneel before me now. Ask young Percy here how generous I can be." Percy felt everyone's eyes drift toward him. Annabeth also turned to look at him. So close, her eyes dominated all the others. Percy could see them clearly, but not what they held. Her emotions stirred a storm in her grey eyes that beat at Percy the farther he tried to go until he got turned around and didn't know which way was right.

"However, if you choose to fight, if you wish to destroy the prosperity I have built for thousands of others, you will never find refuge here," Kronos continued with his speech, not waiting for Percy to say anything. "Your brave leader here has refused too many times. You admire her for that courage, I suppose, but I assure you it is not the right decision. The choice is yours; share my wealth or follow her." Kronos paused to let the words take hold and allow everyone to make a decision silently. Then he turned to Percy. His golden eyes bore directly into Percy's. "Kill her." Percy's body moved by Kronos' will.

Percy yanked Annabeth around as she tried to escape one last time. He crushed her body against his so she couldn't move. All Annabeth could do was watch in horror as Percy raised his sword. Her eyes were wide and the storms inside had cleared. Percy was surprised to see that she wasn't afraid. Instead, he saw a different emotion entirely. She was upset, broken, disbelieving. It was like she was caught in a bad dream that she couldn't get out of. Her expression was an exact replica of the way she looked at him when he had told her goodbye for the last time. No, Annabeth wasn't afraid she was going to die. She was heartbroken that Percy was going to be the one to end her life.

Time seemed to slow as Percy's arm began to bring his sword down. Percy's brain finally caught up to what his body his body was doing. He was killing Annabeth, even before his blade touched her skin. It seemed so long ago that Percy wanted Annabeth dead. It was just another blurry memory he could barely recall. However, the memory of wanting to fight to keep her alive was fresh. It was close and tangible. Percy could grasp it and remember exactly how it felt that dark night in the middle of the countryside. He understood the emotion in Annabeth's eyes. He killed more than just her by bringing his sword down. He killed the man he became with the refugees. The man who had friends and a mother, who could feel and think on his own. He couldn't exist without her. Percy had a choice to make in that moment. He thought he had made his final decision a week ago, but it was before him now once more. This time Percy couldn't do it. Stopping a barely a hair's width away, Percy's sword hovered over Annabeth's collar bone.

"Wait," Lord Kronos said suddenly, not noticing that Percy had already stopped. Annabeth noticed her life had just barely been saved and whatever was holding her together before broke under the stress. She slumped into Percy so that he was supporting her weight, not caring if he was her enemy, not knowing that he wasn't. "This lesson needs to be taught in another way. Luke, kill Percy instead."

"What?" It was the first time Percy had ever heard Luke question Kronos. Luke lost his composure and let his jaw hang open slightly and his eyes go wide. Annabeth stiffened against Percy.

"She was prepared to die for her beliefs. She needs to learn that her choice to fight is damaging to countless others," Kronos explained. His voice was calm and controlled like he was talking about just a small a matter. "Kill Percy." Luke couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Still he slid his sword out of his sheath.

"Luke, don't," Percy tried to plead with his old friend. Luke didn't say anything back. He pressed his lips into a tight line and gave Percy a sympathetic look. Percy shifted his position so his body was between Annabeth and Luke. He knew Luke was trying to kill her, but he didn't want her to accidently get his if things went wrong. "Please, Luke, don't do this," Percy tried one more time to get through to Luke.

"I'm sorry." Luke shook his head. "I have to."

"Lu-"

"Quiet. An Arena soldier doesn't plead for mercy," Kronos barked. Percy turned to glare at his former Lord. Percy was free now of the fear and confusion that made him follow the man. His golden gaze couldn't reach him any longer. Percy could see Kronos clearly for everything he was.

"Don't you see?" Percy asked loud enough so even the people in the Arena's pit could hear him. The fighting was still paused as everyone watched the scene on the balcony with nervous anticipation. No one knew what was going to happen. "Don't you see? All his talk of wealth, it's only his wealth he's concerned about. The more people he has that submit to him, the more his wealth and power grow. If he truly wanted to share it with everyone, he wouldn't make it so hard to get. He wouldn't use fear and abuse to train his subjects." Percy could hear the softest sounds of people talking in the Arena below. He didn't know what they were saying. He wasn't concerned about them so much. It was his mentor before him that worried him. Percy thought he saw realization dawn on Luke's face, but he came charging at him with his sword anyways.

Percy sucked in a breath and braced himself for the blow. He didn't blink or flinch as Luke came right up to him. Percy felt Annabeth grip his shirt. She wanted to pull him out of the way, but Percy didn't budge from his spot. Luke collided with Percy in the next moment. Percy was knocked over the edge of the balcony, but he wasn't hit by Luke's sword. As Percy fell he thought it was a miracle that he was alive. Then he hit the ground and pain shot through every nerve of his body. He was having trouble catching his breath and trying to understand what had happened. Percy heard Annabeth call out his name, but it was drowned out by the sounds of fighting. The Arena had unfrozen and the chaos of fighting broke out everywhere.


	30. Chapter 30

A slightly longer wait for a longer chapter. Fair tradeoff I think. Except now there is only one chapter left.

Anyways, thank you for all the support of reviews of this story. It really means a lot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter very much.

* * *

Chapter 30

As luck would have it, Percy landed close to the base of the wall of the Arena's ring, away from most of the fighting that was concentrated in the center. Still lying on the ground was extremely dangerous. Percy knew that, but he couldn't bring himself to get off the ground immediately. For a few seconds he just lay with his face in the dirt and accessed the damage he had incurred. Luke didn't harm him when he attacked. Except for being pushed of the balcony, it was like Luke didn't want to hurt him at all. What did nearly kill Percy was that he slammed onto the edge of the wedding platform before hitting the ground. The wood cracked and splintered, imbedding itself into his side. Percy couldn't tell if he broke his ribs or if it was the chunks of wood that made his side explode with pain every time he took a breath. Percy's left wrist was twisted awkwardly and he could feel a headache forming just behind his eyes.

The feeling of being picked up made Percy jerk and lash out with his good hand. He was aware he was surrounded by fighting and he didn't know if the hands picking him up belonged to a friend or foe. He barely knew who to consider a friend or foe. His fist connected with a bony shin, but Percy didn't think he had done that much damage. The person dropped him anyways and cried out in an annoyed voice. The voice sounded strangely feminine. Percy turned his head around to get a good look at the person. Rachel stood next to him covered in dirt and blood. Her dress was torn, but it looked like it gave her more mobility. There was a cut on her cheek and a smear mark below it where Rachel wiped away the falling blood earlier. Her expression was full of legitimate concern as she bent down to try to help him up once more.

"Come on, you have to get up," she urged. Percy didn't lash out at her this time, but he didn't help her any. He remained limp as Rachel pulled him up to a sitting position. She gritted her teeth and tugged at him some more, but she couldn't pull him up any further. "I know you're not dead. Get up." Finally Percy found the motivation to get on his feet. He leaned on Rachel for support, but he did most of the work. The exertion made black spots cloud his vision.

"Rachel, leave him alone," a new voice called over the cacophony of the Arena. Thalia was stalking up to Percy and Rachel with a sneer on her face. She was definitely not happy to see Percy still alive.

"He needs our help," Rachel argued with Thalia.

"He's not our friend anymore."

"Yes I am," Percy spoke up for himself. He found strength in the necessity to prove Thalia wrong. Percy pushed himself off of Rachel to stand on his own. His shirt was sticking to his side from the fresh blood. His cut from Annabeth's sword had already started to clot, but the fall caused his skin to rip open further and blood was running from his side once more.

"You were going to kill Annabeth," Thalia accused viciously. Percy took a deep breath through his nose in order to keep control of his rising anger. He wanted to explain that he wasn't going to kill Annabeth, that he wanted Annabeth to live, but he couldn't explain that to Thalia. He tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. Thalia took his silence as admittance to evil. She spit out a curse at him, but it was interrupted by a loud creaking noise.

The wedding platform was being pushed over. It wasn't an immediate process. The platform was built to be sturdy, but it was weakened by the fighting. The platform was leaning toward Percy and the two girls. If they didn't move it would collapse on top of them. Percy grabbed Rachel around the waist and pulled her out of the way. Thalia had caught on to the danger and dove to the ground next to Percy and Rachel. There was a small explosion of wood chips and dirt as the platform smashed into the ground. The trio had to cover their heads with their arms to avoid getting the debris in their eyes. It didn't take long for the dust to settle allowing Percy to assess the state of the Arena.

On top of the platform Percy could see soldiers lying on top of each other. They were the ones who weren't able to jump off the platform when it was falling. They were thrown around and most of them ended up hitting each other. One was even impaled on someone's sword as they fell on top of him. There was a crowd of people on the far side of the platform were cheering. Percy had to take a long moment to study them because they didn't look like Delphi guards or Arena soldiers. Then he realized the people were the Orthys citizens that had been trapped in the Arena when the attack started. They had rallied together and were trying their best to disrupt everything. They were pushing people from behind, knocking over the temporary wedding structures, and throwing rocks and broken pieces of wood at people. Their throws were inconsistent and hit both the refugees and Arena soldiers. It was unclear what they were trying to accomplish.

"What side are they fighting on?" Percy asked Thalia as she was picking herself off the ground with a scowl on her face. Thalia quickly looked over at the unorganized mass of people.

"I'm not sure. I think our-_ against _the Arena," Thalia corrected herself. It was clear she didn't want to include Percy on her side. "They were just cowering before, but after your little speech they started getting in the way of everybody." Thalia scowled bitterly as she finished her words. Percy was surprised to discover his words made an impact. Of course, the citizens of Orthys would understand what they were saying. Kronos preached that he had given them lots of opportunities to better their lives, but he made them afraid to take them. Seeing an Arena soldier speaking out against Lord Kronos must have made something click in their minds. If Kronos said they could just take what they wanted, they were going to do it.

Percy scanned his eyes over the Arena once more, looking at it in a different light. It was an amazing sight to see tattered refugees, Delphi guards, and Orthys citizens all fighting together in a vengeful fury against the fearsome Arena army. They didn't even have to fight all of the soldiers. A very small minority, mostly consisting of the younger soldiers and gladiators from the Arena, were ripping off their Arena armor and uniforms so they couldn't be identified. If they were attacked, they would lay down their sword or turn around and kill the nearest Arena soldier to show they did not want to fight against the refugees. These were the men who military life had not treated well. They hadn't moved up the ranks and probably never would. They were men like Chris, and although they never complained, just knew that what they were being told to do wasn't right. Before they didn't have any other option, now they were given a chance to do something more.

"Enough standing around. I only came over here to ask how I can get up to help Annabeth." Thalia held her dagger at Percy's neck. Percy had to suppress his urge to reach for her wrist and disarm her. Thalia wasn't his enemy.

"There's a door, just over there," Percy informed, trying his best to keep the anger out of his voice. Thalia glanced over to where Percy had pointed and nodded.

"Alright, you're coming with me just in case. Rachel, see if you can't find Travis and Connor if they're still alive. Light the signal when Kronos is dead," Thalia instructed as she tossed Rachel a flint stone. Rachel nodded and then took off, running around the edge of the Arena to try and stay out of the fighting as much as possible. Then Thalia yanked Percy's arm to get him moving. A nauseous feeling came over Percy and his body wavered like he was about to faint. He placed his hand on his side, knowing that was the cause of his problem. He was still losing a lot of blood. Thalia glowered at the wound like she had just noticed it for the first time. Thinking quickly, she ripped a piece of cloth of off the remains of the wedding platform and tied it around Percy's side. Percy could feel the loss of blood slow with the new applied pressure.

"Thank you." Thalia just glared at him, thinking he was mocking her in some way. Percy forgot that she still didn't see him as a friend. He silently turned and lead Thalia to the door before she could push him again. He hoped once they reached Annabeth he could prove that he wasn't their enemy anymore.

Getting to the door the first time was easier than now. Before Percy only had to slash through bodies as they got in his way. This time around he had to pick his way through the rubble of the collapsed platform. There weren't that many people to get in his way because movement was so limited a person would have to be stupid to start a fight here. Percy tried to pick up an abandoned weapon to dispatch of an Arena soldier that wasn't lucky enough to escape the platform when it fell, but Thalia quickly disarmed him without mercy and took care of the soldier herself. Percy got the message and he let Thalia take care of anyone who came across them while he tried to find the clearest way to the door.

Once inside Percy had to stop to catch his breath. His breathing was pained and he was sweaty from the exertion of moving heavy pieces of wood. His wounds were killing him. He had been stupid enough to try and use his left hand. It had swelled up and was a sickening shade of purple now. Thalia wouldn't allow him to rest for very long. She grabbed him as she passed through the door and used him as a human shield as they went up the stairs. At the top the sound of struggled fighting was all too easy to hear. It was almost amplified by the close-together, stone walls of the stairs. Thalia quickly abandoned her careful way of walking up the steps, throwing Percy to the side and rushing up. Fear gripped Percy and he dashed after her with the same thought in mind: Annabeth was in trouble.

Percy was stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he stepped out onto the balcony. It wasn't Annabeth who was fighting Lord Kronos. It was Luke. Percy felt a mix of emotions from fear to amazement. It was the most amazing fight he had ever witnessed. The amount of toned natural skill was breath taking. They never slipped up, never made a mistake. Each move was precise and perfect. Their hands and feet moved in perfect cadence at rapid speeds. It was the reason Percy could never beat his mentor. To see Luke's full capacity was an honor to Percy, but he was still puzzled over his mentor's opponent. How could Luke be fighting Kronos when he had been so devoted to him his entire life?

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw a sword swinging for his head. He ducked just in time. The sword was only an inch form the top of his head as it flew by. Percy spun on his heel away from where Luke and Kronos were fighting and saw four Arena soldiers on the balcony that weren't there before. Two were fighting Annabeth, one was engaged with Thalia, and the last was attacking Percy. They must have run up to balcony when they saw Lord Kronos being attacked. Percy had to jump backwards to avoid being hit as the sword came back around for him. He silently cursed Thalia for not letting him pick up a weapon. Now he was defenseless and he had no way to formulate a proper attack. Punches and kicks wouldn't be very effective against the Arena soldier in his metal armor. Percy ducked and sidestepped another swing and it cut through the end of his shirt. He wasn't very happy to notice each swing was getting closer and closer to his skin.

The soldier backed Percy up into a corner and he had to think quickly. Percy frantically searched for some way around the soldier, but he couldn't see any right away. Then the soldier lunged forward with a step, stretching the distance between his legs. In a fraction of a second Percy made a decision and dove between the soldier's legs underneath his sword. Part of the sharp blade caught his shoulder blade, but he still made it through. Percy stood up and turned around in one fluid motion before the soldier could spin around. He slammed the soldier's head into the wall hard enough to put a dent in the man's helmet. The soldier wobbled on his feet for a few seconds before he dropped to the ground unconscious. Percy grabbed the sword from his fallen enemy and searched for the next person to fight.

Annabeth had dispatched of one of her attackers and was currently taking care of the second. Thalia was still fighting her man, but Percy doubted she'd want his help. Then there was Luke and Kronos. Their beautiful battle was still wearing on. Luke looked like he was becoming fatigued, but Kronos only looked like he was getting stronger. The Arena's Lord and General rarely ever fought anyone anymore. His muscles seemed excited for the chance of exercise. Maybe it was like reliving some old glory from his time as a gladiator. Percy threw one more glance at Annabeth to make sure she was okay and then he threw himself at Kronos' back.

Percy's sword stuck in the Lord Kronos' back, but he barely reacted. Kronos spun around with an enraged expression on his as he recognized Percy. Then he pulled himself off of Percy's blade and grabbed Percy by the front of his shirt. He nearly lifted Percy off of his feet as he pulled him around and threw him into Luke. Percy and his mentor both fell to the ground on top of one another. Percy's side screamed at him in pain, nearly taking his breath away. He wasn't sure how much longer he could strain the injury.

"Well, if it isn't the two greatest traitors that ever lived." Kronos smiled down at Luke and Percy in anticipation of their deaths. Percy was ready to spit at Kronos, but when he looked over at Luke, his mentor looked hurt. Percy felt sorry that his old friend still couldn't separate himself completely from Kronos. "It's fitting that you should die together." Kronos raised his sword over his head before he brought it down. Percy and Luke caught each other's eye and, with the slightest nod from Luke, both instantly knew what to do.

They rolled away from each other in opposite directions so that Kronos would have to choose who to follow. That would force him to turn his back on the other. Kronos chose to follow Percy. With his side feeling like it was on fire, Percy staggered as he tried to stand up after his roll, but he did manage to raise his sword to protect himself. Kronos' sword connected with so much force Percy felt shake his whole body. Another strike and Percy was knocked down to his knees. Percy knew he was done for. He couldn't will himself to get back up. He mentally yelled at himself, but his body didn't respond. The message was being blocked by the intense pain in his side. The wound only covered a small portion of his body, but Percy could feel the pain in every muscle like it was flowing through his blood. Percy swung his sword pathetically at Kronos in one last act of defiance of his death. Kronos parried it easily, but it left him exposed for Luke to attack.

Luke aimed his sword to stab Lord Kronos through his ribs, but his target moved when Kronos spun around. Percy didn't know how, but Kronos had somehow sensed Luke closing in on him and he turned, sword at the ready, to intercept him. Luke still managed to ram his sword through Lord Kronos' chest. Kronos actually cried out this time when he was stabbed. Percy couldn't tell if it was because of the pain, surprise, or both. Kronos stumbled backward with Luke's sword still sticking out of his chest, staring wide eyed at the blood running down the front of his clothes. Then he fell backward and didn't stand back up.

Percy tried to blink his eyes clear. He couldn't believe Kronos had died that easily. He stared at his eyes, trying to see if there was any life in them, but they had gone hollow. They didn't even look that gold anymore. It was over. Relief lightened Percy's mood, but disbelief crashed into him just as hard. He fell back and was caught in the arms of his mentor. Luke smiled down at him despite the fact that his eyes looked haunted. Percy knew none of this was easy for him. Luke never wanted to kill Kronos, but he had.

"Why?" Percy asked, his voice weak and strained. "Why'd you kill him?"

"I brought you to the Arena for your inherent loyalty, Percy. As a little boy you weren't afraid to fight against soldiers that made men cower to protect your mother. If you could turn your back on Kronos twice, it was a good enough reason for me." Percy nodded slowly, only partially understanding what Luke was saying. He felt Luke tense and he turned his head away from his mentor to see what startled him. Annabeth and Thalia had killed the last of the four Arena soldiers on the balcony and were warily approaching Kronos' body. Their weapons were poised to strike in seconds if need be. They studied the corpse carefully to assure themselves that Kronos was in fact truly dead. Percy stared at Annabeth, hoping to catch her eye. Luke's words echoed in his head and he wondered if Annabeth could tell the same thing. Could she see that Percy wasn't her enemy and he never truly was? Finally Annabeth looked up at Percy. He couldn't decipher her expression before Thalia spoke up and Annabeth turned her head away.

"He's dead," she announced like it needed to be said to be true.

"So, he is," Luke confirmed. The tension in the air was so thick it made it hard to breathe. Or maybe that was just Percy's injury. He could feel his body getting weaker as he lay against Luke.

"We should move his body so everyone can see," Annabeth suggested and crouched down to move Kronos. As soon as she lay her hand on his shoulders Kronos came back to life. He grabbed Annabeth around the neck and kicked out his leg toward Thalia. Then he pulled out Luke's sword from his chest and used it to threaten Annabeth. He scrambled half way up to his feet with Annabeth held tightly in his grip and Luke's sword pointed at her heart.

"You cannot kill what is right, but I will show you how easy to kill what is wrong." Kronos spit out blood as he spoke.

"No!" Adrenaline and fear gave energy to Percy's muscles. He reached forward to try and save Annabeth. He no longer held a sword in his hands, but that wasn't important to Percy. He had worked too hard for Annabeth to die now at the hands of a reanimated Kronos.

"Oh, so you want to die first?" Kronos had a deranged look in his eyes when he turned his attention to Percy. Perhaps it was the look of a man who was out of the reach of death, but not really in life, because Percy was pretty sure he had the same look in his eyes. In a flash Kronos changed the direction of his swing and brought the sword toward Percy. The blade bit Percy's shoulder, but it didn't go any deeper.

Luke had thrown himself over Percy when he started to move and intercepted the blade on its way to Percy. The sword cut to Luke's heart, but some of it still made it past his body to Percy's shoulder. Percy felt his heart drop. In trying to save Annabeth he had lost Luke. It was not a tradeoff he was prepared to make. Kronos just laughed manically, choking on blood every once in a while.

"Look at you all lining up to die by my sword!"

"Just shut up and die!" Percy cried, literally, with tears begging to sting his eyes. Tears were such a ridiculous notion in the Arena. He didn't care. He felt justified in his actions as he wrenched Luke's sword from Kronos' hand. Kronos was so far lost he didn't even seem to care as Percy began stabbing repeatedly in the chest. Even after Kronos had gone silent with on last spurt of blood from his mouth, Percy continued to stab him. He stabbed until his hands slipped on the bloody hilt and his arms were too tired to life themselves once more. Percy was gasping for breath now and his body hurt so much it was numb. He refused to look at anything except the bloody sword in front of him. He had always admired the sword. The blade was forged without any faults and the carved hilt was a true show of craftsmanship. A sword was meant to be an extension of its master's arm, but this sword was an extension of Luke as a whole.

"Percy," a voice called his name so softly, Percy wasn't sure he had heard it. "Percy," the voice repeated. Percy turned his head toward the sound and found himself looking at Annabeth. Her expression was pure concern and her voice was gentle. "It's okay now."

"Luke," Percy croaked sadly.

"She's right, Percy. It's okay." Percy looked down at Luke lying on the ground next to him. He couldn't believe what he was saying. How was this okay? Luke was dying and who knew how many more were already dead. All of it was for a man that couldn't measure up to any of them and had to be killed twice. "I'm sorry, for pushing you over the balcony. I just wanted Kronos to think I was going to kill you. I knew it wouldn't kill you…. Everything's all okay." Luke's words got quieter and incoherent towards the end. Percy had to strain his ears to make out the words. He had to think even harder to figure out what his mentor was trying to say. Percy had one more question to ask his old friend, but he was already gone.

Annabeth leaned over and closed Luke's eyes. As she did, she put a comforting hand on Percy's arm. Percy leaned into her touch, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Her body was warm compared to Percy's. She was really alive. For how depressed Percy was, he still managed a small smile that no one could see at this thought. Perhaps everything was okay. Percy couldn't be sure. His emotions were everywhere and nowhere. It was exhausting his already fatigued body. Not able to take it anymore, he closed his eyes and let his mind slip away.


	31. Chapter 31

A hundred million thanks for everyone who read and supported this story. I would have never been able to write it with out you. This actually the first semi-full length story I've ever been able to finish, so this means a great deal to me. I'm honored to have been able to share this with all of you.

Please, enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

Chapter 31

When Percy opened his eyes the first thing he saw was darkness. Had he not opened his eyes? He sat up quickly. Pain shot through his side and his wrist when he pushed himself up. He had completely forgotten how damaged he was. Underneath him, the bench he was lying on wobbled and tossed his stomach around inside him. Percy almost vomited, but his stomach was empty and the pain overrided his gag reflex.

"Take it easy there," someone advised to Percy's left. The bench stopped wobbling and he had a clearer sense of his surroundings. The day had given way to night, explaining the darkness Percy first saw when he opened his eyes. There were a couple of torches, but not enough to properly light the surrounding area. Percy recognized the room as one of guard posts along the top of the Arena wall where soldiers could see out over the entire city. The room was crowded with people sitting, standing, or lying on rickety benches similar to the one Percy was on. The people were mostly refugees, but their numbers were extremely small. There were a few Delphi guards and other people Percy didn't know that reminded him of the slaves in the city. Feeling comfortable that he was in a safe place, Percy finally looked over at the person sitting next to him.

"Mom?" Percy asked in disbelief. He hadn't seen his mother in such a long time it was hard for him to believe she was in the Arena now. It was the last place he ever thought he'd see her. Sally was covered in a thin layer of dirt and dried blood. There was a red, swollen knot on her forehead and her lip was split in two. It looked like it might be painful to smile, but she did it anyways.

"Hey, Percy. It's good to see you finally awake." Percy's mother handed him a water skin and Percy took it gratefully. His throat was dry and the cool liquid helped settle his stomach. Sally waited for her sonto finish drinking before she spoke again. "Feeling better?"

Percy nodded his head, "How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days now. We actually thought you were dead when we first brought you up here." Percy knitted his eyebrows together thoughtfully. He tried to think back, but he couldn't recall anything after killing Kronos. His body didn't feel like it had been asleep that long, but rather just a couple of hours. Two days was a long time to be out during a siege. A hundred different things could happen in all that time.

"So the refugees are now occupying the Arena?" Percy asked, trying to get a sense of what had happened.

"Not necessarily. We moved here because it's currently the safest part of the city," Sally explained. "After the signal went up that Kronos was dead it was part of the plan for everyone to rendezvous in the Arena anyways."

"But there's still fighting going on? That's why everyone is hiding up here?"

"We all thought we could restructure the order of things once Kronos was gone. No predicted the effect liberation would actually have on the city. The people have gone mad. There are riots everywhere and no sense to what they're destroying." Percy could imagine it. The citizens in the Arena had already started doing it. Then after Kronos was dead it would spread out of the Arena. They had absolutely nothing to fear. The Arena soldiers might even join in. Their minds wouldn't be thinking clearly, being flooded with adrenaline from the fighting. The sense of power from rioting would be contagious and addictive outside the Arena walls.

Percy looked around the room again. These were the people who were still rational. They could differentiate between what they were doing and what needed to be done. They still wanted to help the city, fix it in some way. These were the people who were done with fighting and destroying things, either because they were hurt or just tired of it. Percy was disheartened to see so few of them. He searched the many faces for the ones that belonged to his friends. He hoped that they had made it through the ordeal. Percy spotted Travis and Connor sitting with their backs against a wall, their heads bent close to one another and devilish smiles on their faces. Grover was sitting on a bench, hanging his head, as Clarisse sat next to him denying medical help from an extremely tired Will. The absence of people like Beckendorf and Apollo was felt deeply, but not acknowledged. Friends grouped together tightly like it was a defense against the grim atmosphere. Percy was so far away from the others.

"Hey, Mom?" Percy said suddenly. Immediately his mother picked up her head. "Is it okay for me to be here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Thalia made it clear to me that she didn't see me as a friend anymore. Does anyone else not want me here since I'm what I am?" Percy didn't want to say it aloud. He didn't consider himself part of the Arena, which, he supposed, now barely existed. In the end he fought to destroy it, but how many people knew that?

"Don't worry about that. Annabeth already explained that you're not here to hurt anyone," Sally answered like it was nothing.

"Annabeth?" Percy couldn't keep the hopefulness out of his voice. He wanted to be accepted back by her above all others because he had hurt her the worst. If she was willing to stand up for him, maybe it meant that she understood his actions. Perhaps he could earn her forgiveness once more.

"Yeah, she's over there if you want to talk to her." Percy's mother indicated the direction with a slight movement of her head. There was an undertone of amusement in her voice. Percy looked over to where his mother had indicated and found Annabeth standing by the open window of the guard post. She was leaning forward with her forearms on the ledge and overlooking the city below. Annabeth was alone beside the window, but she did not seem to notice. Her pensive expression told Percy that she had receded into her own mind. Her body was tense and rigid. Watching her made Percy's throat feel dry once more and he finished what was left in the water skin before he stood up on weak legs and made his way over to her.

At first she did not notice his presence. Percy looked out the window to see what was so captivating and saw a sight he never thought he'd witness. All across the city there were bright fires burning through the night. The fires were the only source of light for the moon and stars were blocked by black smoke. In the orange glow of the city streets Percy could barely make out mobs of people breaking down doors and beating anyone who stood in the way. Closer to the Arena the fires were lower and there were only a few people running around. The people had already exhausted this part of the city for they started there. No one was really willing to touch the Arena itself because it was still a fearful place. However, Percy did see signs of damage around its walls. Whether that was from the attack or the riots, he didn't know. His mother told him about the riots, but it was completely different to see their destructive force. Percy almost questioned if liberating Orthys was the right thing to do. Then he figured that the riots would die down soon enough and the people would rebuild themselves into something better. First though, they had a lot of oppression to avenge.

"Hey," Percy finally announced himself. He spoke barely above a whisper like it was taboo to break Annabeth's silence. Annabeth turned her head quickly, startled, in Percy's direction.

"You're awake," Annabeth stated quietly more to herself than to him. She studied him for a short moment before turning her head back to the city. "I'm sorry about your friend." It hurt for Percy to remember Luke, but he had lost more than just him. He lost friends from the refugees as well.

"I'm sorry about everyone who had to die." Annabeth didn't turn her head, but she looked at Percy from the corner of her eye.

"Everyone?"

"No, just all… _our _friends." Percy stole a quick glance at Annabeth to see if she caught on to what he was trying to say. It disheartened him to realize Annabeth was trying hard not to look at him. However, he thought he saw the barest trace of a smile, but the dark shadows cast on her face made it invisible.

"Are we really friends again?" Percy was confused for a second. His mother had said Annabeth defended him. Then after going back over Annabeth's tone he realized that she defended him with hope. She wanted to be friends. She wasn't sure if Percy was sincere, but she was willing to give him the chance.

"I never stopped being your friend." Percy knew it was difficult to believe. His actions would clearly say otherwise. Although he knew inside, some intangible reason, that it was true.

"Good. Then I'm not the only one." Annabeth's voice was noticeably lighter and her body relaxed slightly. Percy let the conversation hang there. He couldn't think as a warm feeling washed away all his other senses. The guard post filled with the sound of soft sleeping as people began to fall to sleep. However, down below in the city the chaos seemed relentless.

"Annabeth, what are we going to do now? I'm mean all the slaves and refugees," Percy added the last part for clarification.

"That's the question, isn't it?" Annabeth let out a heavy sigh and she ran her hand through her tangled, dirty hair. "Everyone wants to leave, but we haven't decided where to go."

"Leave?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow despite the fact Annabeth still refused to look directly at him.

"With all of these riots, the task of rebuilding the city is greater than any of us were prepared for, especially when you consider all the terrible memories. If we could restructure this city, it'd still be haunted. There is also so little point when most of its citizens are leaving as well." Before Percy could even ask Annabeth raised one hand to point into the distance.

Off on the horizon- or what Percy assumed to be the horizon; the night was too dark to differentiate between the sky and ground- he could just barely make out the glow of torches. They trailed in an uneven line away from the city. Percy was surprised to see more than one line, all of them headed in different directions. It appeared as if an unspoken, unwritten law had been decreed for the entire city. Once the people were tired of pillaging, or if they never started, the people would simply leave the city. It made sense. They gave themselves no reason to stay after setting fires to most of the city's infrastructure. Plus, they were free. For the first time in their lives they could leave and go to other cities without the fear that their new home would be raided and they'd be dragged back to Orthys.

"Where are they all going?"

"It's unclear. They could be going back to their original homes, other cities that weren't raided, or maybe their off to build a completely new home altogether," Annabeth answered, annoyance in her voice because of the uncertainty.

"So, that's why we don't know what to do next? No one can decide where to go." Percy thought back to the council meetings he had attended. He wasn't surprised at all that all those different people couldn't come to a consensus.

"Not really. Everyone has an opinion on where they want to go, but very few have the same location in mind. This wouldn't be a problem if they didn't want to stay together. We've been through a lot; it's hard to just leave each other."

"Yeah, I can understand that," Percy muttered softly. He glanced over at Annabeth. Her eyes were cast down toward her hands. Percy just noticed the way she her thumb across her other one. There was obviously something else bothering her, but she was at war with herself on whether or not she should address it. "What do you want?" The question held double meanings. Percy didn't care which way she answered. He wanted to know in both cases.

"To stay together as much as possible and get far away from this city. I don't care if I never see Athens again, the way I remember it is already lost." Annabeth paused in thought and then took a deep breath before she continued. "I guess I want another home like the settlement in the forest. A place where everyone belonged because it didn't belong to just one nation."

"It truly is a shame it was destroyed as well." Percy's words seemed to spark a fire inside Annabeth.

"That's another thing I want. A home that won't be destroyed. One that will stand and last," Annabeth spoke with passion and strength. Percy had to admit the dream was intoxicating. Long lasting stability was one thing that seemed to be in short supply in the world. Even though everything around it was being torn down, Orthys stood, but even it eventually fell. Not to mention, it fell in the most unlikely way. "What about you?"

"Hm?" Percy realized he had lost his focus. He had been too busy daydreaming about Annabeth's ideal home to be listening.

"What do you want to do now?" Annabeth repeated her question. Percy looked back out over the city as he thought. His head was full of all kinds of different memories and thoughts. It was like shifting through hay looking for something he couldn't even identify.

"I just want a simple life. Aside from that I can't really say." Another idea suddenly appeared in Percy's head and he spoke quickly before he could think about it. "But I got to say, I really like the idea of going out and building a new home some place far away and all… together." For the first time since Percy had first joined Annabeth she turned her head to look directly at him. Her expression was a mix of shock and something else. Percy suddenly became afraid he said the wrong thing and quickly added, "All us friends and such." Annabeth's expression didn't change except it appeared a little more amused. Slowly a small broke out across her face. Percy returned it gently, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

"Well, of course. Who would want to live alone?" Percy couldn't ignore the humor in Annabeth's voice. He tried to be irritated, but he just couldn't convince himself. In truth, he missed Annabeth teasing him. It had only been a week, but life just wasn't the same without it.

Luke's words suddenly surfaced in Percy's mind. _Everything is all okay_. Percy thought about the words now with a brighter outlook. Everything really was okay. They had lost a lot that could never be replaced, but they had gained so much they could've never had before. Here Percy was surrounded by true friends, reunited with his mother after twelve years, and standing next to a smiling Annabeth. He had a life he could've never imagined, never even knew he wanted. Percy was happy in that moment. Truly happy, not just the twisted happiness the Arena had taught him. He knew that he had a long time to live. His life no longer counted by battles and enemies slain. He had a million moments to be happy like he was now. _Everything is all okay._

Percy began to laugh softly. He couldn't control it. He didn't know why he was really laughing. Annabeth's smile grew with his laughter until she was laughing with him. It wasn't because something was funny. They were happy and they expressed through laughter. There was no more stress or tension, just the happiness. A few of the other people in the guard post looked at them funny, but they couldn't be bothered. They were enjoying themselves for the first time in a long time. The other people seemed to catch on to the reason behind their actions. The atmosphere in the room shifted and lightened. People began to talk about nothing in more animated voices. The wounded seemed to instantly feel a hundred times better. It was a good night to be alive.

Eventually Annabeth and Percy quieted their laughing. They had gotten it all out of their system. Neither one of them tried to start up another conversation. They were comfortable in their silence with a more cheerful mood about them. For the rest of the night the two did nothing more than stand side by side, close together by the window. Most of the time they stared out across the city, but every once and a while they would glance over at the other. It didn't matter that they didn't always catch each other's eye, because that night the most important thing was that they were able to revel in the beginning of a new time. One that they hoped would be better.

* * *

We have officially made it to the end. Before you ask; YES this story was written to have a sequel, YES there will be more character development, YES there will more of Percy and Annabeth's relationship, YES there will be more characters including those from Heroes of  
Olympus. Okay, so i think those are the most basic questions that would be asked, I don't know.

If you would like me to begin the sequel, (warning this ruins my happy ending) then I would like your opinion on which point of view I should use. Stick with Percy, or branch to another character? Or do multiple? You tell me, but keep in mind it will continue to be in third person.

Or if you're happy with this and want me to start a new original story tell me a genre, theme, or any general preferences and I probably have a story idea that fits it, or at least close enough.

Thanks again so much for everything. I don't think I can say it enough.


	32. Chapter 32

Yeah, not one for author's notes. If you haven't noticed I do try to limit them as much as possible. For me it's about the story, not me. Anyways as I friendly suggestion, because I do listen to all you're reviews, I'm writing this to inform you all tha the sequel has begun. It is titled _Shadow of an Empire. _So go check that out and I hope you will all enjoy it. Hopefully this was helpful and you will forgive me for a full author's note chapter.


End file.
